The Sheriff's Son
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Tom Keller's job is put away criminals that pose a threat to the small town. But what happens when a vengeful criminal from his past comes back. And to make things worse, he's kidnapped the one thing that he cares about. His son, Kevin Keller. Now, it's up to Archie, Veronica, Betty and Jughead to help the sheriff rescue their friend. And can Kevin survive his ordeal long enough?
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: This fanfiction has really no specific timeline, but it does happen a little bit after season 1 and in some time during season 2. You can use you imaginations and pick a season._**

* * *

Kevin Keller. A household name in the small town known as Riverdale. High school sophomore. The stereotypical gay best friend. The sheriff's son. The last one being the most memorable of all. Tom Keller's only son, the most precious trophy in his case. Tom would do anything for his son, I mean who wouldn't. Kevin is the nicest person to everyone in Riverdale... but people aren't so nice. People in Riverdale have enemies, have motives. The person with the most is none other than Tom Keller himself. And let's just say, so many people would love to get their grimy hands on Tom's most prized possession.

* * *

Kevin's as normal as humanly possible. He woke up, showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and threw on his signature baby blue sweater. He walked down the stairs and moved to grab a granola bar off the table when he heard his father. He was talking to someone, someone that was wasting his father's time and energy, as heard by his angry screams. Kevin, being the curious high school student that he was, walked closer to the door and leaned in, listening. " I want every man and woman that we have looking for this guy! He needs to be behind bars, NOW!"

Kevin swallowed his salvia. His father was obviously talking about an escaped convict that is hiding in Riverdale. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave, accidently knocking his heel into the door and pushing it open just a crack. _Crap_ , he thought. Tom looked out of the door and smiled before turning back to the phone. "Yeah, I'll call you back Janice."

Tom hung up the phone and opened the door to his office. Kevin stood there, smiling his innocent smile. Tom smiled and looked at his only son. "You're okay?" he asked

"Yeah... I'm fine dad. I was just..." Kevin pulled out his phone quickly. "Looking for my phone. See. Found it."

Tom shook his head and giggled to himself. "Listen son. There's something going on in town so, I want you home tonight by eight thirty."

"Do I have permission to ask why?" Kevin asked, pulling on the brown leather strap of his bag.

Tom shoved his hands into his pockets. "Some lunatic escaped county prison, some say that he escaped over here to Riverdale, some say he escaped over to Greendale. You can never be too safe. Just... make it home by eight thirty. Promise"

"Yeah. I promise." Kevin said, turning over to the door. Before fully making it outside, Kevin looked back and smiled. "Love you dad."

Tom looked at him and smiled before giving a weak wave. "Same here son."

Kevin closed the door and locked it behind him and walked to school, snow falling down on his shoulders. Tom watched his son until he was out of sight and sighed, turning back to his office and redialing the number on his phone.

* * *

"It's just a football injury Ronnie. I promise, it's fine." Archie Andrews said to his worried girlfriend.

"This doesn't look like a football injury. Are you sure?" Veronica Lodge responded, petting the bandage as if it were a small animal.

Betty Cooper, Veronica, Archie and Kevin sat inside of the cafeteria, eating their lunch and chatting, like normal high school students do. Archie and Veronica begin to quietly debate about Archie's most recent injury, while Kevin and Betty have a conversation to themselves. "So Kev..." Betty called to her G.B.F (Gay Best Friend) by his common nickname. "I was thinking about heading out to Pop's later today. Get a milkshake. Work on an article for the Blue and Gold. Do you wanna come? I could use the company."

Though Betty made very convincing points (Mm... milkshakes), Kevin wasn't paying attention to her. He was thinking about the unnamed escaped convict that his father told him about earlier. Chills ran down his spine for a very strange reason. His father deals with criminals all the time. So why did this one leave such a bad taste in his mouth? He remembered the look in his father's eyes while he was on the phone. Red, bloodshot. As if he hadn't been sleeping in days.

Betty snapped her fingers and summoned Kevin back to their high school cafeteria. "Did you hear me?" Betty asked.

Kevin looked at her. Archie and Veronica were done talking about Archie's hand and stared at Kevin just like Betty was. "Um... no sorry. What did you say?"

"Are you okay Kevin? You seem distracted today." Archie said, picking at his fries with a plastic fork.

"Yeah. Was it a one night stand?" Veronica commented. Archie and Betty both shot her a look. "What?" Veronica shrugged confused. She might be rich and pretty, but sometimes her friends wished that she would shut her mouth. Betty cleared her throat loudly, making Veronica bite her lip and look down at her salad.

"No. I was just up pretty late last night. I'm just tired." Kevin lied, knowing his friends had too much on their plates to do but worry about him and his father's most recent criminal activity.

Archie and Betty exchanged worried looks, but nodded. Deciding that it would be better if they didn't press on it. "I was asking if you wanted to hang out at Pop's later. Milkshakes on me?"

"Thanks Betty, but I'm going to head home early today. I need some sleep." Kevin lied again.

"No problem." Betty replied.

Kevin nodded as his friends started a new topic. Kevin smiled along, leaning his head onto his palm as his mind wandered off again.

* * *

Tom Keller had been in his office all day, looking through different maps of the town. Hoping to find that secret hidden gem to finding his criminal. He yawned. It was getting late, and the only thing that he had to keep him awake was his abnormally large thermos full of coffee. Keller looked over the map again, in between Sweetwater River. There he saw it. The hidden gem that he was searching for. The woods. Tom had found it, his escapee would probably be hiding in the woods. Tom smiled and patted himself on the back as he reached for his radio, ready to send back up to the woods. Until he phone rang.

 _RING-RING_

It was so ironic how someone had decided to call him right when he was grabbing his radio. Keller put his radio down and slowly approached the landline phone sitting on his wooden desk. He grabbed the phone and answered as he normally would. "This is Sheriff Keller of the RPD, how may I be of assistance?"

"Hello there Tom. Nice to hear from you again." said the dark, booming voice. Keller's blood ran cold. He knew the voice. All too well. "What's the matter?" the voice spoke again. "Are you surprised to hear from such an old friend?"

Keller slowly moved his hand to the location tracker right next to the phone. Just one push of the button and he would have the man's location. "Oh, I highly suggest that you don't press that button." Keller stopped. How the hell did he know that was what he was going to do? Keller took in a deep breath before turning back to the phone and answering to the familiar voice. "What do you want?" he said.

"Oh Tommy. After all this time, you still don't know what I want?" Keller bite his lip. "I want freedom. Complete freedom. I'm tired of being trapped in a box, even after getting out of prison, I'm still condemned. I want out. And you're gonna help me."

"You must be on jingle-jangle if you honestly think that I'm going to help you after what you've done to me in the past! I will find out where you are one way or another, and you're going back to prison where you belong."

"Aw. Tommy. How so very brave of you. Threatening me like that. I wonder if you'd make the same threats with your son around."

All of a sudden, Keller forgot how to breathe. His chest tightened and his ears blocked out every sound except for the voice coming through the receiver. "Oh yes Tommy. I know all about your precious son. What's his name again?...Kevin?"

"Stay the hell away from my son." Keller said through gritted teeth. His son was the only thing that gave his life meaning, and there was no way in hell he was going to let one mad man take that away from him.

"I hear that Riverdale High lets out their students at 5 PM. I wonder if he'll still there."

"NO!" Keller screamed, but the phone line went dead. He had hung up. Keller threw the phone across the room in a fit of rage. He needed to get his son to safety. Keller grabbed his jacket and ran out of the station.

* * *

The day ended at Riverdale High for Kevin. All the after school club members started to leave the building, chatting among themselves, including Betty and her lone wolf boyfriend, Jughead. Even though Jughead went to Southside High, he still managed to visit his girlfriend and help her with any kinds of articles, if they didn't get distracted by making out. Soon, the sun started to set and the snow stopped falling. Kevin had stayed with Jughead and Betty in the student lounge for the rest of the night, just awkwardly staring as the two made out in between paragraphs. Kevin exited the building with the two lovebirds, hoodie wrapped around his body and headphones hanging off his chest. Jughead had taken Betty up on her dinner at Pop's and was heading there with her. "Are you sure you don't want to come Kev?" Betty asked again through her light pink scarf around her neck.

Kevin just nodded at her and smiled. "No thanks Betty. Maybe next time."

"Then what are you doing tonight?" Jughead asked, curious since Kevin was always around.

"I'm just going to take a jog around town and head home. Nothing to exciting. I promise, you won't miss out on anything." Kevin joked

"Okay then." Betty smiled, waving as she and Jughead approached his motorcycle. Jughead looked over at Kevin and smiled, saluting him a goodbye. "After all, tomorrow is another day!" he said, quoting Gone With The Wind, much to Kevin's liking. Kevin waved goodbye as Jughead pulled a bright pink helmet over Betty's head. Kevin pushed the two earbuds into his ears and started to jog away from the school. Kevin always enjoyed taking jogs, no matter what the weather. He loved the feeling of the wind in his face as he rushed past passersby and sometimes the trees of the woods. The moon lit his way as Kevin made his way into the woods without even realizing it.

He was lost into the beat of his music with humming along to the lyrics. He didn't realize that he was deep into the woods until his phone started to vibrate very frequently. Kevin stopped and looked around to see that he was right across from Sweetwater river. _Damn_ , Kevin though, _You need to pay more attention when you run._ Kevin shook his head and pulled out his phone. He had missed a call from his dad. Kevin checked the time on the top of his screen. 6:03 PM. Nowhere near his curfew. Kevin opened his phone with his fingerprint and redialed his father's number. He heard the dial tone for a few seconds and started to hear his father's voice. "Kevin?! Are you okay?!"

"Uh... yeah dad. I'm fine." Kevin replied. He could hear the concern through the piece of plastic and metal in his hand.

"Where-Where are you?!"

 _What the hell is going on?_ , Kevin thought. "I'm by Sweetwater River. I was just taking a jog-"

"Stay where you are! I'm coming to get you!"

"What? No. Dad, I'll just meet you at the house." Kevin answered, not knowing the danger of his idea.

"Kevin, no! Just stay-" the phone stopped receiving Tom's voice. Kevin looked at his phone confused. _Why does he want to meet me here? Did something happen?_ , he asked himself. But Kevin was never very obedient. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and started to jog back up the trail, which lead to Pop's, which would lead home. _I'll just meet him there. I don't see the huge deal._ He kept jogging up the path, until he heard the crack of a twig. Kevin stopped jogging and looked around. _Was that me?_ , he asked himself. He looked down to make sure. His sneaker was stuck in nothing but dirt. He gulped. He wasn't alone. Kevin stayed put and looked around. It could've been a wild rabbit, or a fallen twig. But Kevin had a huge lump in his stomach that told him that it was a person. And not a very nice one. He had seen many horror movies with Betty. He knows not be stupid enough to investigate or call out to the person.

So instead, Kevin started to run, and run fast. He kept going and going, not looking back, even when his headphones fell out of his pockets. He thought that he had outrun whoever the person was, until he was tackled by a man covered by the shadows of the night. Kevin tumbled to the ground, his head hitting a rock, blood slowly dripping down the side of his face. The man tightly held onto Kevin's waist and legs, trying to stop him from running and kicking. The man didn't know that Kevin has been wrestling since he was 9. Kevin grabbed the man by the neck and turned to his side with all his strength, the man getting slammed into the dirt, hard. With his legs free, Kevin started to run back up the hill. He saw the bright fluorescent red illuminating lights of Pop's. He was a few steps closer to home. To safety. Kevin stood on the left side of the parking lot, he looked around making sure that no one was following him. Kevin's eye sight started to shift, the cut on his head was pouring out too much blood. He took a step and shifted to the right, having to lean onto someone's car for support. There was no way he was going to make it to his house without passing out.

Kevin looked over and saw a very blurry Betty and Jughead. Sitting in the booth, talking and laughing as the Betty sipped on her milkshake and Jughead drunk his hot coffee like it was a shot. Kevin smiled. _They can help me_ , he thought, _They'll call dad. He'll come and get some help._ Kevin started to limp over to the diner, when he felt a prick in his neck. It hurt like hell and it was his first instinct was to scream. He tried, but a gloved hand covered his mouth, turning his screams into muffled yawns. Kevin's eyesight became spotty instead of blurry. He could hear screams in the background, but it didn't last very long. Kevin leaned back into the arms of his kidnapper willingly and his world turned to black.

* * *

Archie and Reggie had finished football practice later than everyone else and started heading to Pop's for a pick me up later than pretty much everyone in town. The boys chuckled about how one of their teammates tried to impress a girl, but failed by falling on his ass. Reggie parked his car and the two started to exit. Archie looked over to the left side of the parking lot and saw Kevin. "Hey look, it's Kevin." he said.

Reggie looked over and saw him too, automatically noticing the bad shape that he was in. "The hell happened to him?"

Before either of the boy's could find their own answer to Kevin's bleeding forehead, they saw a man dressed in all black grab Kevin from behind and place a needle into his neck. Kevin's cry for help was muffled by the man's gloved hand.

"KEVIN!" Archie and Reggie screamed in unison. The man looked over at the two and quickly pulled Kevin over his shoulder. Both Betty and Jughead heard the scream of their friend's name and looked out the window of their booth. They saw the situation and scrambled to come outside and help. The man ran back into the woods, Archie and Reggie started to sprint after the man, Jughead and Betty following quickly behind. Kevin swung from left to right as the man ran away with him.

"KEVIN! KEVIN!" Jughead screamed as they made their way deeper and deeper into the woods. Suddenly the man stopped near Sweetwater River, where a car waited for him. Archie's heart started to beat faster, it was the getaway vehicle. If he took Kevin to a second location, he might not ever find his friend again. Betty looked at the car for any specific detail. It was dark blue with no license plate. _Just my damn luck_ , Betty thought. The man stopped running and pulled a gun out on the four. Jughead immediately pulled himself in front of Betty to protect her if the man decided to shoot. Archie and Reggie pulled out their fists. If a few punches had to be laid to save their friend then so be it.

"Let him go!" Archie screamed.

The man laughed. Reggie looked over to try and see his face behind the hood of his sweater. His luck was like Betty's with the license plate, his face was covered with a yellow domino mask, but his long blonde beard was very much memberable. "Back up children." he said to them. "This doesn't concern you. Step aside if you don't want to go back to the diner with a bullet in your thigh."

"Let Kevin go, please!" Betty begged, shivering in her short sleeve blouse. She hadn't brought her jacket once she saw her best friend in danger. She just started running.

"No thanks Karen Smith. We're just going to take a little trip. Won't be gone long if he cooperates."

"What do you want with him? He's normal. Like everyone of us." Archie yelled, trying to distract the man.

"The son of the sheriff of Riverdale is anything but normal. Neither is this." The man pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Betty right in the hamstring. She screamed and fell to the floor clutching the bullet wound.

"BETTY!" Jughead screamed. He, Archie and Reggie started to kneel down to his girlfriend's side. He and Archie applied as much pressure to the wound as possible as Reggie scrambled to dial 9-1-1. The man pushed the unconscious Kevin into the passenger seat of his car and jumped into the driver's seat. Betty weakly pointed at the car as it started to hum to life. "Kev-" she whispered.  
Archie jumped up and ran after the car as fast as he could as it drove away. The car drove up to the woods and Archie followed as fast as he could. His lungs begged Archie to slow down and take a break, but he didn't.

"KEVIN!" he screamed, trying harder and harder to get closer to the car. Archie's body couldn't take anymore. Everyone had a breaking point, so Archie stopped running and fell to the ground out of breath. He looked as the car drove off into the distance. The sirens of the ambulance could be heard behind him. Reggie's 9-1-1 attempt had been successful. He heard the sound of tires approach him. Archie turned around and stared as Sheriff Keller practically ran out of his patrol car. He knelt down to Archie's side as he started to break out to a fit of coughs. "Archie. Archie! Can you hear me?"

Archie nodded.

"What happened?!" Keller was so desperate to hear that the shooting had nothing to do with his son. Lucky for him, Kevin wasn't shot. But what came out of Archie's mouth next was even more scary.

"He-He took him. He took Kevin."

Keller's blood ran cold as he looked out to the car as it drove off. In that car was his son. In that car was his _kidnapped_ son. Keller dropped Archie to the ground and stood up, pulling out his pistol and shooting at the car driving off in the distance. Nothing. The car's windows must of been bulletproof. Keller screamed. "I-I'm sorry." Archie sputtered from the floor.

Keller looked over at the football player laying on the road. "No, no, no, no." This isn't your fault Archie. You did everything that you could. Just catch your breath. You're going to be okay."

Archie nodded and started to take in several gulps of air. Keller pulled out the radio hanging from his pant pocket and practically screamed into it. "I'm reporting a 246 and 207. Young girl shot in the hamstring and is being sent to the hospital..." he had to spit out the next few words. "Someone has my son."

* * *

 _ **Be sure review and follow. I love to get feedback on my writing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica Lodge wasn't anywhere near the danger, nor did she know anything about it. She was at home, snuggled up next to her father, Hiram Lodge, covered in soft blankets and sipping white hot chocolate (because they hated the taste of regular hot chocolate) while watching their favorite movie. It was the perfect day for it, considering that it was freezing outside. Chris Pine made a joke and both Hiram and Veronica laughed. It was supposed to be like that until the movie ended, until Veronica's phone rang. "Oh." she said, realizing that it was her phone and not her mother's. "Sorry daddy. Can I take this?"

"Of course. Go ahead. We'll finish when you're done." Hiram said, pausing the film as Veronica pressed the green phone icon and placed the plastic and metal device to her ear. "Hello?..."

Hiram could hear the almost screams from the other side of the phone. Both of their facial expressions changed from calm to worried as Veronica started to reply to the words. "Oh-Okay. Just...just please...I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere!" Veronica hung up and looked up at her father. "What happened?" Hiram asked.

"B-Betty. She got shot in the woods. I-I need to go see her!" Veronica said, jumping off of the couch and grabbing her cape from the coat rack. Hiram stood up and grabbed his loafers from the floor next to him, quickly tying the laces. He was going with her, weither she liked it or not. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door with Veronica.

* * *

Hal and Alice Cooper were at home, doing their writing. Like parent like child, right. Alice was typing furiously into her laptop as Hal was writing at lightning speed into his composition notebook. A normal evening for the Cooper's. Alice's phone then started to ring, it didn't startle anyone. Alice gets plenty of calls from plenty of people at every time of day. Alice grabbed her phone without even looking and picked it up. "Alice Cooper." she replied, same normal expression on her face as the voice started to talk. Her face suddenly changed as the conversation got deeper. "W-What?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. Hal heard her emotional plea and looked over at her as she started to talking. "Okay-Okay-Okay. P-Please, just stay right where you are and don't move. We'll be there soon." she cried before hanging up the phone. Hal ran over to her and knelt down beside her, grabbing her hands. "Alice? Alice? What happened? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Alice looked down at him, tears streaming down her face as she uttered the next two words. "It's Betty."

* * *

Reggie, Jughead and Archie sat in the hospital lobby, awaiting for the people they called to arrive. They did, practically rushing in through the door. Veronica and Hiram were who Archie called first, Fred Andrews following quickly behind. He was called right after. Alice and Hal Cooper were tightly grasping each other's hand as they made their way inside. Jughead, Archie and Reggie all stood up as everyone walked inside. "Oh Archie." Veronica said as she pulled Archie in for a hug.

Archie lost it in her arms. Tears streaming down his cheeks onto her cape. "I could've stopped him. I could've ran faster. I wasn't fast enough."

"Archie, you did everything you could. Trust me, while others would of just sat and watched, you took action. We're proud of you." Fred said, rubbing his son's shoulder.

Hiram walked over to Reggie, who had only called 9-1-1. He had no one to come make sure he was okay. His parents were out of town for the rest of the month. "Why don't I get you a coffee young man? Looks like you could need one."

Reggie didn't say no, he simply followed Hiram out of the building. Alice and Hal walked over to Jughead. Jughead straightened his back and licked his lips. He was prepared for anything that his girlfriend's parents were ready to throw at him. "Look. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. I did every-"

Jughead was cut off, as Alice threw herself on top of Jughead and started to cry on his jacket. Jughead looked up at Hal, but he did nothing. He simply nodded, as if he was giving Jughead permission. Jughead then started to pet Alice's head. He was never really in this situation before. He didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry that she got shot Mrs. Cooper."

Alice didn't reply, she was still crying. Hal answered for her. "It's okay Jughead. We know that you applied pressure to the wound and tried to help as best you could. I'm happy that you did what you could."

"Can you two tell us in full detail what happened?" Fred asked, he was curious to why Betty was shot in the first place.

Alice sat up, mascra running down her cheeks and blush melted into her tear streaks. "Yes... I think that we all deserve an explanation."

Archie nodded and motioned for everyone to sit with his bandaged hand. Fred, Veronica, Alice and Hal sat in the seats across from Jughead and Archie. Archie took in a long, deep breath before starting. "Me and Reggie decided that we were going to head to Pop's for dinner. You know... as friends. When we got there, we saw Kevin. He was in bad shape, like he got hit in the head with something. He was covered in dirt. Me and Reg were about to approach him when a man came behind him and put a needle in his neck." Veronica grabbed the edge of her skirt tighter. "I think it was some kind of sedative, because Kevin passed out. Me and Reggie called out his name and chased after him."

"Betty and I heard them from inside the diner and started to chase the man with them." Jughead added, looking at the dried blood covering his bare hands.

"We got deeper and deeper into the woods and then he pulled a gun on us. He said something about how this didn't concern us and that he was taking a little trip." Archie had to swallow the huge amount of salvia forming in his mouth. "That's when he shot Betty."

"But why?" Hal asked, frustrated that his daughter had a bullet inside of her.

"To distract them." a voice said from behind. Everyone turned and there was Sheriff Keller. He looked terrible. Eyes red and bloodshot, like he had been crying. Everyone looked surprised. No one had seen him after Archie had broke the news to him. Everyone continued to stare at the sheriff, waiting for him to elaborate. "He thought that by shooting Betty, he would distract you all and make his getaway. Lucky for you, Archie was brave enough to chase after the car... not that it helped." Archie let his remark slide, since his son was currently in danger.

"Tom... I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how you must feel." Fred said.

"Then don't." Tom said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. The doctor suddenly emerged from the doorway, looking down at his clipboard. Alice and Hal stood up and practically ran to him, concern filling their eyes. "Are you Betty Cooper's parents?" he asked.

"Yes... yes we are." Alice replied. "How is she?"

"She just got out of surgrey. The bullet didn't manage to damage anything, but she'll definetely need to be on crutches for a few weeks."

"Well, can we see her?"

"Yes, of course. She's right this way. But, please try not to wake her. She'll be up soon."

Hal and the doctor started to walk toward Betty's room, but Alice stopped. She looked back at Jughead, who was trying to comfort Archie. "Jughead." she called to him, in such a sweet and sensitive voice. Jughead looked up at her. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm sorry?" Jughead asked. He thought that Alice was joking and now currently wasn't the time for jokes.

"Betty's going to want you to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. Don't you want to be there too."

Jughead blinked twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating from exhaustion. Alice motioned him to follow. Jughead didn't ask twice, got up from his seat and followed Alice to Betty's room. Veronica looked over at Sheriff Keller, who was mentally beating himself up. "Sheriff Keller..." he voice called to him, sweetly and calmly. Tom looked up at her. "I am so sorry that Kevin was taken. You must feel horrible."

"Thank you Miss Lodge." he replied, wiping forming tears from his cheeks.

Hiram had walked back into the hospital with Reggie just in time for Veronica's conversation with Keller. Hiram approached them with the cardboard holder of coffee cups. "Here Keller. It'll make you feel better." Hiram said, passing him one of the cups. Keller nodded and started to drink the coffee quickly, not caring how hot the liquid was. Fred walked up to them and grabbed a cup too. "Veronica... do mind if we have a talk for a little while?"

"Of course, I don't mind at all." Veronica smiled and walked back over to Archie, who was now talking with Reggie. Fred and Hiram looked over at their aquantince. "I know what the two of you are going to say. That you're sorry for me and that you're willing to do anything to help. I know. I've done that shit to tons of people of children went missing. Just ask the Blossoms." Keller was obviously ticked off. "You guys think that my son was targeted because someone wants money."

"What other explanation is there? Why else would someone kidnap your son?" Hiram said.

"Because I did something stupid in the past." he said, lowering his voice so that Archie, Veronica and Reggie couldn't hear. "Now... what I did is coming back to get revenge and he's using his son to do so."

"You just need rest Tom. You'll feel better when you get some sleep." Fred said, placing his hand on the sheriff's shoulder.

"I don't need rest. I just need to find my son."

"Tom... we understand that. But you can't do anything if you're sleep deprived. I promise that me and Fred will help you look for Kevin first thing tomorrow morning." Hiram said. Keller was about to say no again, but he couldn't lie knowing that they were right. He couldn't look for Kevin if he was always crying and exhausted. Keller sighed and nodded. "Come. I'll drive you home." Hiram offered. Keller nodded and followed Hiram out of the hospital's lobby. "Veronica." Hiram called out to his daughter. "Have Mr. Andrews drive you home. I'll be there soon."

Veronica nodded and blew a kiss goodbye as Hiram led Keller to his car.

* * *

Cold. Why was it so cold? It was the first thing that came to Kevin's mind when he came to. He could feel goosebumps forming on his arms. He tried to move his arms to rub his skin, but found out that he couldn't. Kevin opened his eyes and looked over at his hands. He could feel the pull of duct tape on his wrists. _Dammit_ , he thought. Someone had bound his arms behind his back. He pulled at his arms, but couldn't move them. His vision started to become clearer and he could see more. He was in some kind of a hotel room. The crappy flower wallpaper and disgusting bedding was a dead giveaway. There was a window, but it was boarded up. Only a small ray of moonlight came from outside the boards. Kevin realized that he was sitting. He looked down. Duct tape wrapped around his waist, torso and ankles onto a wooden chair. _No wonder you can't move. Dumbass._ Kevin tried harder and harder to pull at his restrains, but found his attempts futile. He wasn't going anywhere. He could hear running water, like someone was taking a shower or brushing their teeth. None the less, someone was here with him. "Hello?" Kevin called out. _Fuck horror movie logic. Someone's here. Someone could help me._ Kevin called out again and heard the water stop running and someone come out of the bathroom. He was tall and musclar, both arms covered in tattoos. His long blonde hair was damp. Kevin remembered him having a long beard, he must of shaved. The man looked at Kevin and chuckled to himself, admiring his work. "Well... I didn't expect you to wake up so early. But, then again, I should underestimate a Keller."

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" Kevin said, pulling at his bound wrists.

"Oh, you don't need to know where you are just yet. You'll find out soon enough. As for my name... you'll find out in the morning."

"Well then, what do you want from me?" Kevin asked. "Money? I live in Riverdale and my dad is currently not rich. If you wanted money, you should've taken Cheryl Blossom."

"Oh, don't worry boy. I'm not after money either. In a few days, I'll have everything that I ever wanted." The man walked over to his huge duffel bag and started searching through it.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kevin couldn't stop asking questions. He might of looked cool and calm on the outside, but on the inside he was terrified.

"You'll find out soon enough." the man pulled out a bottle of white pills. He pulled off the cap and poured a few pills in his palm. He then made his way over to Kevin. Kevin started to struggle harder, until the man grabbed Kevin's jaw and tightened his grasp on it. "Don't make this harder then it has to be. Open. Your. Mouth."

Kevin didn't willingly open his mouth. The tightening grasp on his mouth made a small opening. Small enough for the man to shove the pills down his throat. He kept his grasp until Kevin swallowed the drugs. The man let go of his jaw and Kevin started coughing after dry swallowing the drugs. "What the hell were those?" Kevin asked yet another question, this time, his vision getting blurry again.

"They're just a few mild sedatives. I prefer the pills to the liquid form. But when I found you in the woods, shoving pills down your throat didn't really make much sense. I had to use the liquid. But, these pills will still make you a little more... ungrudging."

"You... you w-won't-" the man put a finger to Kevin's lips and shushed him. Kevin's head fell back and he went limp again. The man smiled and pulled out the Polaroid from his duffel bag. "Smile, kid." he said, even though Kevin couldn't hear him. The flash went off and a picture of Kevin was taken.

* * *

Hiram pulled up to Keller's small house. Hiram put the car in park and looked at Keller, who was just staring out into space. "Come on." he said, telling Keller to step out of the car with him. Hiram walked with him to his front door. Keller noticed that he door was open a crack, when he knew that always locked the door when he leaves for work. Keller pulled out his gun. "Hiram, stay behind me." he instructed as he kicked opened the door to his house. Nothing seemed too out of order. The last time the door was open a crack, it was because someone had stolen his Jason Blossom murder board. So he was heading to his office first, he slammed the door open to his office and looked around. Everything was excatly how he had left it this morning. Expect for the strange envelope on his desk. Hiram noticed it too, grabbing it from off the desk and Keller tucked his gun back in his holster. Hiram pulled out a piece of white paper and read the text, eyes squinting at the words he was reading. "What?" Keller asked, annoyed with the situation even more than everyone combined. "What does it say?"

Hiram didn't answer, he just handed the letter to Keller. He snatched the paper from the rich businessman started to read the words:

 _Dear Tom Keller,_

 _You have something that I want. I have something that you want. You Meet me at Sweetwater River tomorrow at 4 PM. Don't be late. Or your son will pay the ultimate price_

Keller had started to breathe faster after reading the last part of the letter. "There's something else." Hiram said, grabbing a small paper from inside the envelope. Keller snatched it, scared of what might it might be. It was a poloraid of Kevin, bound to a wooden chair with duct tape. His wrists behind him, torso wrapped around the chair's back and each ankle wrapped to the chair's leg. Kevin's head was leaned back. He didn't look hurt, but certainly was unconcious. "Tom... what are you going to do?"

Keller looked up and Hiram. "The only thing I can do. What he wants."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. R &R_**


	3. Chapter 3

Betty has woken up with headaches before. The flu, common cold, stressful days, period cramps. But none of those compared to the headache she had when she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw a bright white tile ceiling, sunlight making it look like bright pearls. She didn't expect that, she expect to see her light wooden ceiling at home. Betty then realized that she wasn't at home, no. She remembers getting shot in the leg and the ambulance and Kevin. "Kevin!" Betty yelled, sitting up in her bed. Her mother and father saw her wake up and sat at her side, as for Jughead, he was already kneeling next to her, grabbing her hand as soon as her eyes opened. "Betty, Betty. It's fine. You're okay." Hal told her, laying her back down onto her stack of pillows.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were shot in the hamstring. Don't worry, you don't have nothing permanent. You'll just be one crutches for the next few weeks." Jughead answered.

"Juggie." she said smiling, leaning over and kissing her boyfriend. Alice smiled, she was never really fond of her daughter dating a southsider. But he protected her, and that's one great quality. Betty let go of Jughead's lips and looked over at her parents. "Is Kevin safe? Did Archie get to him?" she asked.

Alice sighed and stood up, petting her daughter's hair as she spoke. "Archie did his very best. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to the car. But... everyone has a breaking point."

"What?" Betty looked over at her mother in complete disbelief. "You mean... you mean that..."

"We're so sorry Betty. That guy... he took Kevin." Hal answered.

"Oh my god." Betty sighed. "Does Sheriff Keller know?"

"Yeah. He does." Jughead said. "He's out looking for him right now."

"Don't worry Betty. Sheriff will find Kevin in a matter of hours. He'll be safe and sound as soon as humanly possible."

Betty sighed a sigh of relief, knowing that her parents were right. "What about me? When can I be released?" Betty cringed after she said the word _released_.

"You can be discharged later today. They just wanna run some tests. Maybe sure that you're healing properly." Jughead answered.

"Good." Betty leaned back into her pillows and sighed. _Please. Keep Kevin safe_ , Betty prayed. She wanted nothing more but her best friend to be safe.

* * *

Cheryl Blossom is not the most loved girl in Riverdale. She can be a bit of a bitch at times and she doesn't hesistate to try and ruin a persons life, but Cheryl does have sweet side. She sometimes compares herself to a maraschino cherry because of all the bright red she wears. But, she knows that when people are in dire need of some help or a friend, she'll be there. Cheryl walked up to Sheriff Keller's door and knocked with her lace gloved hand. In the other hand was a bottle of Dom Perignon, a very expensive champagne that her father loved to bust out on special occasions. Lucky for her, her father was dead, now there's about twenty nine bottles in her cellar just waiting to be popped. She thought that it would at least make him feel better. Alcohol always makes her father feel better. Keller opened the door, surprised to see the rich girl at his door. "Miss Blossom. I'm kinda surprised to see you here."

"No need to be all formal with me Mr. Keller. Please... call me Cheryl. I come baring gifts." she replied, showing him the rose gold bottle of champagne. "I thought that you might like something."

"Thank you Miss Blos- Cheryl." Keller replied, taking the champagne.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, her red lips having a wide smile.

"Miss Blossom, I do very much appreicate the champagne you gave me, I just really need to be alone right now. I'll be okay." Keller was about to close the door, but Cheryl placed her red heeled boot into the door, stopping it from closing.

"Listen Mr. Keller. I know that you're really upset. I mean... your son was just kidnapped. You miss him. You want to make the guilty party burn in hell. But, I do have some advice for you." Keller sighed at Cheryl's comment. She knew he would sigh, so she continued. "That was my reaction when people offered me advice when Jason was murdered. But I thought about Jay Jay, and I wanted to make him happy. So I took their advice. Now... Kevin is still alive and you can't find him if you aren't mentally calm. If you ever need some company or someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

Cheryl smiled and waved goodbye as she walked away. Keller waved goodbye as well, closing the door behind him. He looked down at the bottle in his hand. Unregrettably, he opened the bottle and sipped directly from the bottle. He needed some kind of closure.

* * *

Archie, Veronica and Jughead had decided to meet at Pop's for breakfast. Though it was still pretty hard for them to look out the window at Kevin's dry blood on the concrete, or stomach Pop's town famous pancakes, they still wanted to try and do anything they could to save their friend. They were all scared out of their minds. Kevin could be in serious danger, they needed to do something and quick, their friend probably didn't have much time left. "I heard Keller talking to my dad and Veronica's dad back at the hospital. He said something about how this is his fault." Archie said, starting the conversation when no one else felt like talking.

"How could this be his fault?" Jughead asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"I don't know. But think about it. Keller is a cop, and lots of people can hold a grudge against a cop. This might be payback for him putting someone behind bars." Archie replied.

"Well, there's a lot of people that Keller has put away. Hell, not just in county jail, like fedreal prison." Veronica added. "If one of them got loose or is out of free will, they could of heard of Kevin and is using him as revenge."

"Well, we have to figure out who this person is. Once we figure that out, it'll be easier to find Kevin." Archie agreed with Veronica's statement.

"I'll ask around. See who knows who was put away and why. I'll check back with you after school. See you Arch. Bye Veronica." Jughead said, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. Both Veronica and Archie waved goodbye as Jughead mounted his motorcycle and drove off to Southside High. Veronica looked over at Archie. "I'm scared Arch."

"Me too, Ronnie" he said, kissing her on her temple. "Me too."

* * *

Kevin woke up in the same place he was last night. Same chair, same room, same situation. Kevin felt stiff and wanted nothing more but than to stand up and stretch his legs. But he couldn't, he was stuck onto the chair. He looked around, he was alone. Kevin looked around, hoping that there was something, anything that he could use to cut himself free. He saw a lamp, just resting on the nightstand next to the bed. Maybe he could wriggle his way to the lamp and cut the tape with any thing. The wooden, the light bulb's glass, anything. Kevin started to pull himself over and over, making the chair jump up and down to move closer to the lamp. It took him a while to hop and hop and hop over to the nightstand, but he made it. Kevin pushed his chair on top of the nightstand and caused the lamp to unplug, it didn't fall over, it just unplugged. Kevin bent down to the best of his ability and grabbed the cord, pulling it up to where the plug as in his fingers. He started to stab the two mini metal rods into the tape, attempting to make many different holes in the tape to where he could pull the tape off. Most of his attempts didn't go all of the way, but he tried his very best to make a various amount of holes. The door knob started to shake. Kevin dropped the cord, his captor has returned. Kevin pushed his chair back to his orginial spot and started to act as he normal. The door opened and the man walked in, holding a big black plastic bag and a brown paper bag. Kevin just stared at him as he walked inside all nochalantly. He placed the bags down on the bed and took off his jacket and threw it on the mattress. "Good morning kid." he said.

Kevin hadn't even realized that it was morning, then again he couldn't tell with the window boarded up. Kevin pulled on the tape, he could feel it ripping off. "I brought you some food." he said, pulling out a small breakfast sandwich from the bag. Kevin at first did not want to eat, after the last time he shoved various pills down his throat, but the growl of his stomach told him otherwise. He found himself biting into the egg and bacon on a roll. As he ate, his tape finally snapped, his wrists were free. But he did move an inch until the man walked away. He did walking over to the plastic bag on the bed and searching through it. As he was distracted, Kevin moved his arms from behind the chair to his torso, pulling the tape off of his stomach area. Once it was free, he started pulling the tape from his ankles, the man wasn't paying attention to him and Kevin was extra careful not to pull too fast. He didn't want to be heard and tied up again. His ankles were finally realeased. He slowly stood up, he had to get away. He leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the lamp he used to untie himself. He stepped closer to his kidnapper and slammed the lamp onto his neck. The kidnapper fell to the floor, clutching his neck. Kevin made a beeline to the door, yanking it open and he just started running. His hunch was right, he was in a hotel. Kevin banged on the doors of the other rooms, screaming and screaming for help. No one answered. He ran over to the other doors and banged and banged on them, scared for his life. He saw a door with sunlight, it was like that one white light. Kevin started to run to the door and pulled and pushed to open it. It didn't budge. The man had caught up to Kevin, grabbing him from behind and putting him in a choke hold. "Nice try Keller Jr." he said, pulling Kevin back into the room where he was.

* * *

Archie and Veronica had tried to go through their day without thinking about Kevin. It was pretty hard when they accidentally looked at his empty seat. After the normal classes, it was River Vixen practice for Veronica. As Veronica was tying her sneakers with the other Vixens, Cheryl walked in, not dressed in uniform. "Veronica." she called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Veronica nodded and walked up to Cheryl. "What's up?"

"I'm so sorry Veronica, but I need to be excused from rehearsal today."

"Really, why?"

"After hearing about Kevin's kidnapping, I offered my services to Sheriff Keller to help him relax and calm down. Like a type of mediation."

This was Veronica's golden ticket. This is what could help her figure out who might have taken Kevin and why. "Well... toodles." Cheryl sing songy said, before turning on her heel and preparing to leave.

"Wait... Cheryl." Veronica grabbed her elbow, stopping her from leaving and getting her full undivided attention. "I was wondering. Why don't I come with you? I know a few mediation methods myself. Anything to help Mr. Keller."

Cheryl smiled. "Why not. The more the merrier." Cheryl zipped up her coat and started to leave. Veronica quickly grabbing her cape and following behind.

* * *

Greendale might of been just across Sweetwater River, but it was still pretty far away from Riverdale. If you wanted to leave the one's you hate and love, just travel to Greendale. And in Greendale, in a small apartment there lived a former Southside Serpent, Joaquin DeSantos, laying low in the small town for a few days. Even though Jason's murder was solved and nobody had found him tied to the murder, he found himself enjoying traveling. So he continued, it was off to New York to stay with family after his next few days in Greendale. Joaquin had just finished packing his suitcase while watching whatever the hell was on TV. Even though he had left because of Kevin, he still found himself longing for Kevin's presence. Just him and Kevin against the world. _If only_ , he thought, slamming the suitcase closed. Suddenly, he heard the annoying jingle for any kind of breaking news on the local news station. Joaquin had just started to ignore it and continue to throw his clothes into the suitcase, until he heard the name that he knew all too well. "Just last night, a young high school sophmore named Kevin Keller was kidnapped from his hometown in Riverdale."

Joaquin looked up at the screen in horror. "Friends of the victim tell us that he was taken hostage because he is the father of Riverdale's sheriff. If you know anything about the whereabouts of Kev-"

Joaquin shut off the TV. He had heard enough. He grabbed his coat and suitcase and ran out of the apartment. He practically ran to the train station. He slammed his ticket to New York on the counter. "I want to exchange this ticket to one to Riverdale. NOW!"

* * *

 ** _Like, Follow, Share & Review. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please! Just let me go!...PLEASE!" Kevin shrieked as if his voice was on repeat, but it was no use. His captor continued to drag him back into the abandoned hotel room. He threw Kevin down to the floor, before quickly digging into his large duffel back. Kevin stood up and tried to run again, but this time the kidnapper held a gun to his face. Kevin stopped dead in his tracks. Being kidnapped was one thing, being dead was a whole other thing. "I'm a bit surprised that you cut through the tape." he said, pushing the gun onto the boy's forehead. "How'd you do it?"

"I used the lamp wire." Kevin answered, not wanting to be shot. "I-I used the rods to make holes in the tape."

"You might be just as smart as your father. Sit back down." the kidnapper ordered, tightening his grip on the gun's trigger. Kevin sat back down in the wooden chair, exhaling hard. "Good. Now put your arms on the armrest, ankles together and don't fucking move."

"Please..." Kevin would of gone on his hands and knees to beg for freedom if he wasn't forced to sit in the chair. "Please just let me go."

"Arms on the rests. Ankles together." The man said even more demanding. Kevin did as he was told and didn't move when the man grabbed a few coils of electrical wire from his duffel bag. He started tying wrists to the wooden arms rest. Kevin's skin started to sink into the wire, making it turn red. Once his wrists were restrained to the arm rest, his captor moved on to his ankles, tying them closer together. "You've been a very bad boy Keller Jr. So you must be punished." the man said before tying Kevin's knees together. He leaned moved on to the chest, pulling the wire over his chest and knotting on the back of the chair. "Comfortable Keller?" he asked, slapping his shoulder.

"You're never going to get away with this." Kevin said, pulling his body forward. Testing the chest restrains. They were tight. "Just wait. My father will make sure rot for what you did."

"Your father will not lay a hand on me as long as I have his precious son." he said, pulling out a balled up cloth and a green bandanna. "Don't worry. This will be easier if you cooperate."

The man violently shoved the cloth into Kevin's mouth, his screams becoming muffles. Quick as lightning, he used the bandanna to tightly secure his gag, double knotting the bandanna in the back of his neck. "There. All better." he said. "I gotta say. I like you a lot better this way."

Kevin yelled something unknown into his gag as the man laughed at him. "I guess that I owe you some sort of an explanation." the man grabbed another wooden chair and sat right in front of his hostage. "My name is J.C. It's a nickname, but my real name is none of your concern. Now, you will not be harmed if your father does as he is told. Do you understand?"

Kevin nodded, still shifting in his new, unbearably uncomfortable restrains. J.C nodded. "Good." he said, getting up from chair and preparing to leave the room. "And and if you try to escape again. Next time I won't be so nice."

J.C slammed the door behind him and Kevin started to pull and pull at the restrains. Nothing. Kevin screamed help into his gag, but he knew that no one could hear him. Kevin hung his head low and sighed.

* * *

Jughead had asked all of the usual informants at Southside High, hoping that they had some kind of information of Kevin. They all heard about the kidnapping, but knew nothing. Jughead had given up on asking and just decided to focus on helping Archie, Betty and Veronica. Jughead just about leaving and going to visit his father, when someone startled him from behind. "Excuse me." the voice startled Jughead. He turned and saw none other than Dilton Doiley, the smartest teen at Riverdale High. Jughead raised his eyebrows, why was here here? Dilton hates Southsiders. "What are you doing here Doiley? This place is crawling with gang members and if they see a privileged teenager like you, they'll stab you faster before you can call for help."

"Trust me, I'm already scared enough being in front of this poor excuse of a school. But... I heard that you were looking for information on Kevin."

Jughead now gave Dilton his full attention. "What do you know?" he asked.

"I was actually driving home the day that Kevin went missing. A car sped passed me and almost rammed me. But he stopped at an old abandoned hotel near the town line."

"So? The town line is full of literally dozens of old hotels. Just waiting to be demolished by Mayor McCoy. Even if I decided to check those hotels, it would take forever before I find the one you're talking about."

"But I know the name of the hotel."

Jughead gave Dilton a look. He knew Dilton all too well. Dilton never willingly gives away information, unless someone has something on him or he wanted something in return. "Now, what do you want in return. Everyone knows you. So don't waste my time and tell me what you want."

Dilton sighed and looked around, making sure that nobody was listening in. "I don't really need anything."

Jughead face palmed himself in complete disbelief. _This kid has to be shitting me_ , he thought. "Dilton, what the hell are you going on about? You-"

"You've been keeping my secret about the shooting on July 4th. This is just me repaying you."

"Okay... then where is Kevin?"

"He's being held in the Zion Hotel. You can't miss it. It has a giant gold Z on the side of the building."

"Thanks Dilton. I'll look into that."

With that Dilton pulled over his jacket hood and quickly walked away from the school as if nothing happened. Jughead pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Archie's number. He picked up almost immediately. "What'd you find Jug?" Archie asked through the device.

* * *

Cheryl and Veronica arrived at Sheriff Keller's house, ready to help him mentally relax. Veronica noticed how Cheryl was smiling the entire drive there, it was something so unlike her. Before Cheryl had the chance to knock on the door, Veronica finally caved into her curiosity. "Hey, Cheryl." she said. "I just have to ask. Why did you want to help Sheriff Keller all of a sudden."

Cheryl turned to Veronica and smiled. "When Jay Jay was killed, my parents weren't there to comfort me. They only cared about what would happen to their precious family business. But, Sheriff Keller was like the only one who had some sympathy for me. He would constantly visit me at Thorn Hill, bring me chocolate and sometimes he would pick me up from school. And after hearing that Kevin went missing, I decided that it was my turn to do something for him. I want to make sure that Sheriff Keller is emotionally stable enough to try his hardest to find Kevin." Veronica smiled at Cheryl's sympathy. "I will do anything to make him feel better."

Veronica smiled. "Funny that you mention that actually. Archie, Jughead, Betty and I are trying to help Sheriff Keller. We're trying to look for Kevin ourselves. You said that you wanted to help Keller. Would you be willing to help us?"

Cheryl smiled. "In any way possible. What do I need to know?"

"Archie heard that Keller is blaming himself for Kevin's kidnapping. Maybe you could get him to try and answer to that."

Cheryl sighed and pulled a stray hair out of her face. "I can try." Cheryl then turned and knocked on the door. It took a few seconds, but Keller opened the door. Both of the girls could tell that he had been drinking, but he wasn't too drunk. "Afternoon ladies."

"Afternoon Mr. Keller. You remember Veronica Lodge, right?"

"Yes. Of course. Afternoon Miss Lodge." he said, yawing in between words.

"Nice to see you again Sheriff Keller." Veronica said.

"Me and Veronica are here to help you with some mediation excerises. A healthy mind will be better for investigations. We thought that it could help you."

"That is very kind of you." Keller checked his watch quickly _. 3:31 PM. Still have plenty of time_ , he told himself. He looked back at the girls. "Please... come in." he said, motioning them inside.

Veronica walked in and gave Cheryl a look, like she had something planned. "Excuse me, but you both can start without me. I just need to use the bathroom." Veronica said, Cheryl knew she was lying.

"Of course. Third door on your right." Keller said, Veronica walking down the hall. Keller gave a look to Cheryl. She smiled. "Come, we'll start with a very simple meditation."

As Cheryl instructed Keller to relax, Veronica walked through the hall and past the bathroom. She wasn't interested of finding a toilet, she was looking for his office. It wasn't that hard to find, Veronica saw the desk from the outside and knew she was in the right room. She walked inside and pulled out her phone, ready to snap pictures of any evidence. She found the letter demanding that Keller meet up at Sweetwater and snapped a picture. The same went for the poloraid photo. Veronica thought that she had pretty much found everything and got ready to head back to Cheryl, went she accidentally tripped on an open drawer. Luckily, she didn't fall, which would have been a whole other situation.

Veronica looked back at the drawer, seeing something that might have been interesting. She knelt down and grabbed the small piece of yellowing paper. It was a photo, and a very old one at that. It was of Sheriff Keller and another man, one with shaggy blonde hair and a long beard. _This... could be important_ , she thought before snapping a picture of the old photo. Veronica left his office and made her way back to the living room, where she saw Cheryl and Keller speaking with their eyes closed. "Tell me what you're most afraid of." Cheryl told Keller.

"I'm afraid of... losing my son." he said, clutching the knees of his pants.

Cheryl opened her eyes, but Keller kept his shut. Cheryl motioned Veronica to come and sit next to her. She did and started following Cheryl's words and Keller's responses. "Do you... blame yourself for Kevin's kidnapping?" Cheryl knew what she was doing.

Keller took a few seconds before replying. "Yes."

"Why?" Veronica and Cheryl both said in unison, not expecting to be so curious.

"I'm the Sheriff of this town. I put a lot of people away. It's my job. On top my wife being out of town all the time, it makes it so easy for my enemies to try and hurt me."

"So... you think that someone is trying to get some kind of revenge?" Cheryl said.

"Yes... I do."

"Okay. Take in ten deep breaths and relax your mind." Cheryl told the Sheriff. He did as told and Cheryl started to whisper to Veronica. "This sounds oddly familar to Jason."

"He is right you know. Someone could be trying to get revenge." Veronica whispered back, pulling out her phone.

"What did you find?"

"I found this letter, I think it's from Kevin's kidnapper." Veronica showed Cheryl the photo and she read the letter in complete shock. "He trying to meet Keller later this afternoon."

Cheryl swiped at the next photo on her phone, but then she saw the poloraid of Kevin bound and unconcious in a chair. "Oh... my... god." she mustered in a coarse whisper.

Keller had finished his deep breathing and opened his eyes. Veronica and Cheryl quickly hid the phone and smiled as if nothing was wrong. "So, how do you feel?" Veronica asked.

"I feel... I feel a bit more relaxed. Thank you girls." Keller looked back at his watch. 3:44 PM. "Excuse me ladies. I'm so sorry to interrupt our mediation session, but I have an investigation going on soon. I need to leave, I'm sorry."

"Oh, of course Sheriff. Not a problem. We'll show ourselves out." Veronica said. Cheryl and Veronica stood up and walked out of his house. Cheryl and Veronica gave each other a worried look as they got into their car. Cheryl pulled out of her phone and pressed the Archie icon on her phone. He was on speed dial for emergencies like this.

* * *

Jughead had called Archie and told him about the hotel that Kevin might be in. He dropped everything and hopped into his dad's truck. He still didn't have a driver's license, but he didn't care even the slightest bit. Archie wanted to find Kevin. Archie knew exactly how smart Dilton was and that he was rarely wrong. Archie had started making his way to the abandoned hotels. Even if Dilton was wrong, Archie couldn't take any chances. Archie kept driving and driving, looking for the hotels, until he heard his phone ring. He stopped the car and pulled it out. It was Cheryl. Archie answered and clicked on the speaker button before he continued driving. "Cheryl?" he said. "Why are you calling me?"

"Don't worry Archiekins. Veronica told me what you're trying to do. But you need to get over to Sweetwater River. Like now." she said, sounding concerned.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Sheriff Keller is meeting the guy that took Kevin at Sweetwater River. He might to pull something."

"I... I can't." he said, stopping the car.

"What the hell do you mean you can't?!" it was Veronica. She was probably with Cheryl.

"I got a tip from Dilton. He told me that he saw the guy take Kevin to an abandoned hotel. He might be wrong but I'm not taking any chances. I need to see if he's right."

"Archie... it's okay. You go and see if he's there. We'll think of something." Veronica said, before Cheryl hung up the phone. Archie looked up at the sun as it was about to set. He was running out of time. Archie grabbed the steering wheel and slammed on the accelerator. It was Archie to the rescue. _Hold on Kevin_ , he said to himself, _I'll be there soon_.

* * *

Archie wasn't the only one slamming on the car's gears. Veronica's father was too. Driving as fast as he could around Riverdale as if he was apart of NASCAR racing. Hiram knew where he was going, he drove onto Andrews Industries little office in the middle of nowhere. He stopped the car with a cloud of dust. "Get in the car, Fred." Hiram yelled through his car window at Fred Andrews, who was just exiting and getting ready to head home. Fred looked at him as if he was crazy, but he heard the concern in his voice. He scrambled to the opposite side of the car and sat down. As soon as his ass touched the car seat, Hiram sped off. "What the hell are you doing? Slow down!" Fred asked.

"No. I can't. If I slow down now we won't make it there in time!" Hiram's hands were sweating at how tight he held the steering wheel.

"Make it where?! Hiram, what the hell are you talking about?!"

Hiram looked at Fred for a minute before turning back to the road, but he still moved his lips to tell him what happened "Last night, after Kevin went missing, I drove Tom home. When we got there, his door was unlocked. Someone had broken into his house."

"Someone like..."

"Kevin's kidnapper, yes. He left a note on Tom's desk. It said how he wanted to meet with Tom later today at Sweetwater River."

"What did you say?" Fred asked.

"I couldn't even say anything to him. He just told me to get out."

"So... we're heading there now." Hiram made a harsh turn, practically pushing Fred into the car window. "I know Tom. He's going to do something he'll regret if someone doesn't stop him."

Hiram started to drive faster, turning at every turn he could to get closer and closer to Sweetwater River. "I just hope that we're not too late." Fred said. Fred wasn't hoping. He was praying.

* * *

Kevin was half asleep when he heard the door open. He had grown so tired of screaming into his gag that he just lay his head against his shoulder and passed out. He didn't know how long he slept for. J.C walked in, carry a tape recorder and two tapes. "I hope you're coherent enough. I'm gonna need you for something."

J.C untied the bandanna from Kevin's mouth and pulled out the cloth. Kevin broke out into a fit of coughing, his saliva had been absorbed in the cloth, his mouth turned into Egyptian deserts. J.C then shoved a water bottle into his mouth. At first, Kevin didn't take the water, thinking that it was drugged again. But his dry mouth and lips were begging for a drink, so he gulped down the clear liquid. Once the bottle was empty, J.C set the tape recorder down and placed one of the tapes inside. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking precautions." J.C replied, grabbing Kevin's chair and pushing him closer to the recorder. He pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it into the boy's face. "Read what's the on the paper."

"Make me." Kevin said, pushing his head closer to his captor. J.C did was he was told and punched Kevin hard across the jaw, sending his chair falling on it's side. Kevin groaned his pain as his jaw and back shot with pain. J.C walked over and pressed his heavy boot on his cheek. "Let's do the second tape first."

J.C grabbed the recorder and pulled it close to Kevin's mouth. Then, J.C pulled out a knife and held it to his neck. Dangerously close to his neck. Kevin started to scream and J.C hit record.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he yelled, trying to move his neck away from the sharp blade. "PLEASE! STOP!"

J.C wasn't satisfied with how loud we was yelling, so trusted the knife a little deeper, making his fair skin turned red. Kevin screamed louder. "AHHHH!" Kevin kept trashing and groaning and screaming as the knife got closer. His voice started to get tired and his voice lowered. "Please... please don't do this..."

J.C then put his knife away and untied the boy, grabbing him by the throat and pulling his body to the door. He left the recorder on the ground. "What-What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Kevin screamed, trashing at the evil man. "Let me go! Please let-"

SMACK!

J.C struck Kevin hard across the face, sending him plummet to the floor. Kevin just lay there on the floor. J.C turned and grabbed the recorder, hitting the stop button. He replayed the sound of Kevin's fearful screams. "Good. That one is finished." J.C pulled closer so that the two were completely face to face. One hand grabbed Kevin's left wrist while the leg stomped on his right ankle. "Are you finally ready to cooperate? Or am I going to have to actually dig a knife into your skin?"

"Okay! Okay! Just get the fuck off of me!" Kevin caved.

J.C stood up and motioned to the recorder. He set it back on the nightstand and motioned Kevin to it. Kevin stood up and joined J.C by the recorder. The paper was shoved into his face again, he was able to grab and hold it. J.C pressed the record button. After a few seconds of silence, a very irritated J.C spoke to Kevin. "Speak."

Kevin started speaking the words on the paper. After the first sentence, he stopped. "Please. Stop. I won't do it." he begged.

J.C hand grabbed Kevin's neck and he tightened his grip. "You will say what I told you... or else." he said before releasing him.

Kevin sighed and continued. He read what was on J.C's paper into the recorder, pausing a few time to read the words slowly. Once his was finished, J.C pulled out the cloth and bandanna again. "Please... please..." he begged, but his pleads were ignored. The cloth was shoved back into his mouth and the bandanna. Kevin screamed, but nothing. He was still gagged. J.C then spoke into the recorder. "Karma's a bitch Tommy." he said, before pressing the stop button.

J.C pulled out duct tape from his back pocket and started to wrap it around his wrists in front of him. Kevin screamed in protest, but didn't bother to fight. He knew he would lose. J.C wrapped his ankles and knees together and slammed the tape on the nightstand. "Let's go Keller." he said, hauling the restrained boy over his shoulder. "We gotta date with daddy."

* * *

 ** _A SMALL LITTLE NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:_**

 ** _Hola! I'm the author of this story and I'd first like to start out by saying that I didn't expect so many people to read this story so quickly. Now, I'm not like other author's that like to start a story and never finish it. I HATE those stories. I'm also not the type of author that takes 5 weeks to post one chapter. I like to post very frequently. I usually post about 3-4 chapters every day. If school (I'm a high schooler) gets a little to hard or too stressful, then I'd post 1-2 chapters every few days. But none the less, I do like to keep my readers entertained. So, be sure to check back almost everyday. Don't forget to follow, like, share and review. Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

3:56 PM. He should be here by now, Keller thought. Tom had arrived at Sweetwater River five minutes ago. He was expecting to see the man who took his son, and he was getting rather impatient. Keller kept his hands out in front him. He didn't want the kidnapper to know that he had a gun on him. Keller was ready to shoot on sight. Anything to save his boy. He heard the sound of a car and watched as one drove down from the woods onto the river's shore. Keller swallowed, he was prepared for anything. J.C walked out of the car, he hadn't even bothered with the hoodie and domino mask, it was just him and his blonde hair. "Evening Tommy." he called out to him, slamming the car door closed. J.C slowly started approaching the Sheriff, with his hands shoved into his back pockets. "Long time no see old friends. How have you been?"

"Where is my son?" Keller asked without a second of hesitation.

"Not yet Keller. Not... yet. I haven't gotten what I wanted yet."

"What do you want?"

"After all this time, I thought that you'd actually know what I want by now. Hmm. Has all of our years on the force suddenly taken it's toll on your memory?"

"What the hell do. You. Want?!" Keller was screaming. It was disgust seeing this man in person and knowing this man had his son hostage somewhere.

"I want out of here. Not just out of this town. I want to disappear. Go away to some other country or shit and start my life anew. You know that I wanted that from the start." J.C crossed his arms.

"You wanna go away forever?" Keller pulled out his gun and pointed it at J.C. "I can make you go away. For good."

J.C didn't even change his facial expression from relaxed to frightened. He just smiled at the police officer. "We both know damn well that you're not going to pull that trigger."

"What the hell makes you think that I won't? I'm frustrated as hell and my son is being held captive." Keller moved closer to J.C and put the butt of the gun under his chin. "I want nothing more but to pull this trigger and watch the bullet come out of your head."

J.C started to laugh. Making Keller even more upset than he already was. He pulled the gun off underneath his chin and hit him hard over J.C left temple, making him fall down into the dirt. J.C just started to laugh harder. Keller knelt down and grabbed him tightly around the throat. "Why are you laughing?! What is so funny?!"

"Because... you'll never find your son if I'm dead. If I die... he'll die."

Keller let go of J.C's throat and started to hyperventilate. He was right. No matter how muc h he wanted to kill him, he needed to live, or else he would never see Kevin again. Never hear his voice. J.C started to rub his irratating neck as he looked out at the distraught officer. "Oh... don't be so sad Sheriff. Just get me what I want and I'm sure that your son will live to see you again." J.C stood up and looked down at Keller as if he was a roach on the side of the road. "I know you have something of use in that patrol car of yours. Let's take a look, shall we?"

Keller cursed at himself as he stood up. He gave J.C are cold death glare as he walked over to his car.

* * *

Archie had managed to find the hotel that Dilton had told Jughead about. The giant Z on the side of the building was the dead giveaway. Archie had grabbed the baseball bat from the back of the truck and started to walk towards the hotel. He was prepared to beat someone to a bloody pulp if it meant saving his friend. Archie stayed in the trees as he watched the hotel. He didn't know if it was just one man that had taken Kevin. What if it there were hundreds of men, just waiting on someone to try and rescue their hostage. Archie's theory was proved to be true when he saw another man, coming from the opposite side of the building. He stayed behind the tree, waiting for the right moment. The moment to strike and attack. The man was about to open the door to the abandoned hotel when Archie chose to strike. He ran out of the trees and grabbed the man by the back of his neck, pulling him to the ground. Archie quickly stepped on his neck. "Where is he?!" Archie screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where's Kevin?!"

"Why do you think I'm here asshole?!" the man replied. Strangely, Archie recgonized that voice. Though it at been a long time since he had heard it, he knew excatly who it was. Archie moved his sneaker from his neck and stared down at the man that he knew. "Joaquin?"

"Surprised to see me ginger?" he asked, get up from his knees and taking in as much air as he possibly could.

"What are you doing here?" Archie then remembered his therory. "Are you behind this?! Did you kidnap Kevin?!"

"Why would I kidnap the only man that's made me feel happy, huh?" Joaquin stood up and looked at Archie. "Why the hell would I waste my time to take my innocent ex-boyfriend from the safety and comfort of this small fucking town and hold him as my hostage?! Knowing that I'm a former Southside Serpent and he's the Sheriff's fucking son?!"

"Right... I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking." Archie said, extending his hand to help Joaquin stand. He took it and brushed the dirt off his body. "I thought you left Riverdale. Why did you come back?"

"I was planning on leaving for New York tomorrow. Until I heard that Kevin went missing. You have no idea how much that hurts when you wear that the man you've dated for serval months is in a type of danger that he's in."

Archie then realized that Joaquin was there to rescue Kevin just as he was. Archie licked his lips and picked up his baseball bat from the floor and tried avoiding eye contact with the former gang member. He felt completely embarrassed. Joaquin walked up to Archie. "You know... I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

Archie gave a small nod. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Joaquin gestured out to the door in front of them. "Shall we?"

Archie smiled. He gripped the bat with all his might and hit the door's handle. It barely moved. But Archie wasn't one to give up very easily. He hit the handle repeatedly until it snapped off. For even more dramatic flare, Joaquin kicked the door open. It was dark of course, all the lights in the halls didn't even bother to work. Joquin pulled out a flashlight from his back pocket to give a small amount of visibilty. They both slowly crept into the hotel. There was five floors with dozens of rooms inside, it would be close to impossible to find Kevin. But giving up wasn't an option. They kept walking, checking almost every available door. Nothing. "Kevin?" Archie called out in a lowered voice, he still didn't know how many people were associated with his kidnapping.

"Kevin?" Joaquin followed Archie's lead, but a little louder.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" an all too familiar voice screamed. Archie and Joaquin both looked at each other. He was here. They started running, the voice getting louder and louder as they ran down different turns of the hall. "PLEASE! STOP! AHHHH!" Kevin's voice screamed.

"Kevin! Hang on!" Archie screamed out to the voice, still not finding the door.

Joaquin heard the screams coming from a door. "He's in here!" he yelled over to Archie. Archie came running, slamming his bat on the lock.

"Kevin, just hang on! We're coming!" Archie called again.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Joaquin found himself screaming to the door.

Archie hit the lock a final time and it broke. They both pushed the door down with much force, too much force to point the door fell off of it's hinges. Joaquin shined the flashlight into the dark room, looking for any source of Kevin's body. They both kept hearing his screams. "Please... please don't do this..."

Joaquin shined the light on the nightstand, there was a lamp, a roll of duct tape... and a tape recorder. It was on, playing Kevin's screams. The next few words finally explained the recorder's place. "What-What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" they both could hear the something being dragged, obviously Kevin's body. His voice was getting lower, like he was getting dragged far away. "Let me go! Please let-" there was a loud thump. You could hear as something fell to the ground. Someone had hit him and he spoke no other words. After five agonizing seconds of waiting for more to be heard but... nothing. The tape replayed Kevin's screams and cries for help. Archie pressed the stop button in frustration. They were too late. "Wait..." Archie heard Joaquin and turned around. Joaquin was shining his flashlight at a wooden chair, with tons of coils of electrical wire laying on the arms rests and the seats. That must of been where Kevin was, until his kidnapper moved him. Laying right underneath the wire on the chair's seats was another tape. Joaquin picked it up without hesistation. Archie swung the baseball bat in his hand. He opened the tape recorder and took the first tape out and put in his pocket as he headed to the door. "Come with me." he said.

Joaquin gave Archie a confused stare. "Go with you where?"

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on giving up. But other people need to hear these." Archie said, grabbing the tape from Joaquin's hand and pulling out the other from his pocket. "Other people that can help us find Kevin. Trust me."

Joaquin wanted nothing more to stay in the room and investigate, but he knew that he wasn't going to find Kevin on his own. He needed help. Joaquin looked up at Archie and nodded. Archie put both tapes in his pocket. "Okay... follow me."

* * *

Kevin wasn't restrained in the hotel room anymore. No. J.C had decided to bring him along to the meet up with his father. Kevin wanted nothing more but to scream at his dad, let him know he was alive, but he knew what J.C was capable of. He was afraid of getting stabbed. He didn't want to provoke him. Instead, he lay in J.C's car trunk, struggling against the duct tape holding his wrists in front of him. He could have kicked the trunk, but the tape around his knees and ankles made it impossible to do with hurting himself. The gag in his mouth was starting to dig into his skin, much to Kevin's annoyance. We wanted nothing more but to spit it out and cough. But he couldn't. He slammed his head on the floor of the trunk. Kevin knew that he was alone in the trunk. No one could see him. Help him. Save him. Out of fear and pain, he let his emotions take hold of him and he started crying. Tears getting soaked in the bandanna and his shirt. _Please... dad... help me._ he begged. _Take me home. Please!_

* * *

J.C was right. He did have something in his car that J.C wanted. He had a few wads of cash from a robbery. J.C took them without hesitation. Keller kept his hand over his gun, just in case. Even though he used it once, he wanted to use it again. Anything to save his boy. "Well, I have half of what I need. I'm guessing you know what comes next."

"What do you want?" Keller asked in complete annoyance.

"A helicopter. And I know you have one. I remember you bringing me into prison in one. I want it."

"Why the hell do you think I'm going to give you a helicopter?"

"Because I said so. Do you want your son to die from my hand?" J.C extended his hand. "The gun Keller. Now."

Keller pulled out his gun and held it out to J.C. He started to take the gun, but Keller pulled the trigger and shot J.C in the shoulder. He fell down screaming, clutching his wound. Keller threw the gun to the ground and started to punch J.C repeatedly, his train of thought blinded by anger.

"TOM!" two voices yelled out to him. Keller heard them, but didn't bother to turn around, he just kept punching J.C. Fred and Hiram emerged from the woods, running towards Keller and J.C. They both grabbed him by the arms, pulling him off of him with all their might. "Tom, get a hold of yourself!" Fred screamed at him.

J.C started to get up and run away, but Cheryl and Veronica had made their way back to the woods. They stood right behind him. "You're not going anywhere." Veronica said.

Hiram saw his daughter and gave a small gasp. "Veronica? What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, daddy. We're here to help."

"Aww. Isn't that sweet. You all think that you can stop me." J.C started to laugh hysterically. Keller tried to get Fred and Hiram off of his arms, but they held on with an iron grip.

"Where's Kevin, you sick son of a bitch?!" Cheryl yelled at him.

J.C stood up and ran to his car. Veronica tried to stop him, but J.C pushed her to the ground. "VERONICA!" both Cheryl and Hiram yelled in unison. Luckily, Veronica wasn't injured, her pants just got covered in dirt. "I'm okay." she said to them.

"You want to know where your son is?" J.C opened his trunk and pulled out Kevn, bound and gagged. Face red and puffy from crying. Kevin screamed into his gag, seeing his father and his friends in front of him. "What's that? You want to say hi to your father? Go on."

J.C tore the bandanna out of Kevin's mouth. Kevin spat out the cloth and looked over at his distraught father. "Dad..." Kevin spoke. His voice was coarse.

"KEVIN!" Keller scream, attemping to get out of Hiram and Fred's grip, but nothing. They held onto the sheriff for dear life.

"Dad... please... Don't hurt him. Just him alone." Kevin screamed.

"Your boy reminds me of you Tommy. Always so quick to think of other's before himself." J.C wiped some blood from his bullet wound and wiped it across Kevin's face, making Kevin scream and Keller struggle harder against Hiram and Fred.

"Leave my son alone J.C!" Keller screamed.

"You know what I wanted, yet you still had the nerve to disrespect me like that. Now, for that your son must pay." J.C said.

"NO!" everyone screamed in unison.

"You can do whatever you want to me... just don't hurt them. Please." Kevin whispered.

"Kevin..." Keller called. His son was half way to his breaking point. He hadn't even been in captivity that long and he was half way to shattering.

"Get me what I want Tommy!"

"Get the hell off of me! He's got my son!" Keller screamed and screamed, but Hiram and Fred didn't move. "HE'S GOT MY FUCKING BOY! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Tears were slowly dripping down the sheriff's cheeks.

"What do you want with him? He's done nothing. He's innocent!" Fred yelled at J.C.

"Oh... hardly innocent. Just ask Tommy. He'll tell you everything."

J.C started to pull Kevin away again. Kevin didn't scream, he just cried and cried. Tom elbowed Hiram and Fred in ribs, managing to pry them off of him. He tried running to his son. J.C noticed and slapped Kevin hard across the face, making him plummet into the dirt. Keller stopped dead in his tracks. "I expect that helicopter in two days. And for every day that you miss our deadline... precious little Kevin will have to pay."

J.C pulled Kevin back onto his feet and shoved him into the backseat of the car. "If it's money you want, I'll pay you whatever you want. Please... just let Kevin go." Cheryl pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Whatever you want. We'll get it." Veronica added.

J.C looked at the two and smiled. "Get Keller that helicopter and your friend will be home." J.C stepped into the car and started to speed off. But he drove right in front of the girls, forcing them to jump out of the way into the river. "VERONICA!" Hiram screamed, running to the river to his daughter out of the water. Fred came to his aid, helping Cheryl. As for Tom, he just stood frozen on the ground, tears dripping down his cheeks. His son was right there. Right in front of him and he couldn't stop J.C from taking him away again. "This is all your fucking fault!" he screamed.

Hiram and Fred looked over at their friend as they held the soaking wet girls close. "What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"I had him. I had him in my grasp. I could have ended it right there and gotten my son back! You saw Kevin! He was almost broken! I could have taken him home! But you fucking ruined it!" Keller screamed again.

"But at what cost?" Cheryl added. "You couldn't have known that Kevin was going to be in that trunk."

"I'm not blaming you Cheryl. I'm not blaming you either Miss Lodge." Keller pointed at Fred and Hiram. "It's your fault. I could have ran over and grabbed Kevin. He could of been in my arms right now if you hadn't grabbed me." Keller stood up and walked to his car. "From now on, stay the hell away from me. I'll find my son myself... even if it kills me." Keller jumped into his car and everyone heard it roar to life. After Keller left, Hiram and Fred put all their attention on the soaking wet and cold girls. "Come on, let's get you girls somewhere warm." Fred said.

Right after he said that, Veronica's phone rang. Hiram looked a bit concerned to why her phone was ringing, but Veronica picked it up anyways. "Archie?"

"Ronnie, I need you to meet me at Betty's. Now." he said.

"Archie, I just had-"

"We have something that can help find Kevin."

Veronica's mind suddenly changed. "Okay. We'll be there soon." Veronica hung up and looked up at her father. "Daddy... I need to go to Betty's. Archie says that there's something that can help us find Kevin."

Now, Hiram was orginally going to say no. But, with Keller going crazy over the loss of his son, Hiram wanted nothing more than to help him find Kevin. "Make sure that Betty has warm clothes for you both. I'll see at home, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Veronica said, kissing him on the cheek and walking back into the woods, Cheryl following quickly behind.

"Tell Archie that I said be safe." Fred called out to Cheryl. She nodded, before running back up to catch Veronica. "So... now what?" Fred asked Hiram.

Hiram looked back at Fred for a moment before sighing. "We need to find Keller again before he does something terrible."

* * *

J.C had decided not to head back to the abandoned hotel, instead he made his way to just another house on the Northside of Riverdale. He looked around at the neighborhood sidewalk, making sure that there was no one was around. Lucky for him, no one was. He opened the back seat of the car and untied Kevin, pointing the gun to his stomach. "If you try to run or cry for help, I won't hesitate to shoot you and your father."

Kevin nodded. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Good." J.C said, slowly hanging his head low. "Now... help me walk."

Kevin didn't ask questions or make any rude remarks. He sat up and got out of the car, pulling J.C's arm over his neck and pulling him from the car, closing the door with his foot. "That house over there." J.C pointed at the only house on the block with a bright purple roof. _Make a mental note Kevin_ , he told himself, _this might help if you get in contact with someone. Anyone._ Kevin helped J.C walk over to the porch and watched him as he unlocked the door. Kevin helped him walk in from there. He notcied that J.C was clutching his shoulder, blood covered his hand. Kevin smiled at himself, _Dad must've done that. Nice shot._ Kevin sat the man down on the couch in what must of been his living room. "You're going to take the bullet out. Now." J.C told Kevin through gritted teeth.

"What the hell makes you think that I'm going to do that?" Kevin asked, pointing to his swelling cheek.

"Because you want to be free. You want to go back to your normal life. A life full of friends and family." J.C said. "So if you want to go home to Sheriff Daddy, you will do as I say."

Kevin looked down at the floor and sighed. He knew that he was right. "You have a first aid kit?"

"Top drawer on your left." Kevin walked over to one of the armoire and pulled open the drawer. He came back to J.C, who had removed his shirt, with the huge red kit of medical supplies. Kevin looked at all of his tattoos. They must mean something, but he told himself not to be distracted. Kevin pulled out the hydrogen peroxicide, bandages, guazes and a pair of tweezers. Kevin started working as quickly as he could. His father had taught him a few things about medical practice. Pulling bullets out was no expection, he was used to his father coming home on late nights with a few bullets in his leg or arm. Kevin was always there to extract the bullet from skin. He pulled out the bullet from J.C's skin and threw it on the floor. "Where did you learn all of this?" J.C asked

"Where else? My dad." he said, lightly tapping J.C's open wound with a guaze. He then pulled out the needle and thread from one of the pockets and began to sew the skin back together. Kevin was finished in under five minutes. He pressed a bandage to the sewed skin and taped it so it wouldn't move. "There. Finished." he said, stepping back.

J.C walked away from Kevin and went back into the armoire, pulling out another shirt. He pulled it over his body. "Okay. Come with me." he said.

Kevin sat up from the couch and followed J.C up the stairs of the house. He led Kevin to the upstairs bathroom. There wasn't anything special about it. There was a shower, a toilet and a mirror. As for the toiletries, there was a small bottle of soap, a washrag and a towel sitting on the toilet. "Take a shower." J.C said. "I'll bring you clothes when your done."

J.C closed the door behind him and Kevin heard it lock. Once he was sure he was alone, he lost it, falling to his knees as he started crying. Face becoming red hot with tears. _Where are you?_ , Kevin thought, _Are you even watching me?_ He was praying in his desperate situation. After about ten full minutes of crying, Kevin finally moved. He stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Dried blood of his kidnapper was covering his cheeks and forehead. His eyes were completely bloodshot from crying and his left side of his jaw was swelling from when he was punched. Kevin sighed. _It'll be over soon_ , he reassured himself. _Just... have faith_. He removed his clothes and let the warm water run down the back of his neck. Showers always made him feel better, but not this one. He just all the more scared. He lathered the soap all over his body and rinsed, like anyone else would shower. He shut off the water and covered his body in the towel. "Are you finished?" J.C's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"...Yeah." Kevin replied.

J.C opened the door a crack and gave Kevin a short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Kevin changed into them quickly. Once he was done, J.C opened the door and grabbed Kevin, pulling him in front of him and telling him to start walking. He led Kevin to a bedroom, with just a queen sized bed inside."Lay on the bed." J.C said. Kevin did as he was told and lay directly on the bed. J.C took each of his wrists and crossed them together, tying them with rope and securing it to the bed's frame. His ankles were restrained together yet again and tied to the bottom of the bed frame. Once he was done, J.C left. Kevin pulled on his new set of restrains. These ones hurt more than the other three combined. J.C returned with a camera and a tripod. Kevin looked at him suspiciously as he began to set it up. "What the hell is that for?" Kevin asked, scared.

"You'll see." J.C said, and he pressed the record button

* * *

 ** _Like, Share, Follow Review_**


	6. Chapter 6

Archie had already let Betty know that he and everyone was coming over to recuperate. Betty had told her parents, who surprisingly had no issue with everyone coming over. Alice had brought out coffee and soda to help keep everyone awake. "Mom?" Betty called out as her Alice placed down the 2 liter bottle of ginger ale.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why are you so okay with having Archie come over. I mean... you hate Archie. And Jughead. And Veronica. And-"

"Honey." Alice said, grabbing her daughter's shoulder, since her hand was gripping her crutches. "I want you to feel comfortable and happy, ever since that mad man shot you. So if that means letting have your friends over on a school night, then so be it."

Betty smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Now, me and your father are going to go out for dinner at Pop's. So you just call us if you need anything or if anything happens." Alice said, pulling her coat over her body. "I'll see you later." she kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the house. Betty watched as her car drove out of the driveway. It was only a few minutes until Archie arrived, with his unexpected guest. Betty limped over to the door with her crutches and her eyes widened at the sight of Kevin's ex-boyfriend. "You remember Joaquin right?"

"Of course. How are you?" Betty said with her trademark smile.

"As good as I can be." he said, rubbing his arms together.

"Come on in, I'll start a fire." Betty motioned Joaquin inside. Joaquin took a moment and walked in. He didn't take a seat or take a cup of coffee, he just stood there. Archie and Betty looked over at each other. "I thought he left Riverdale."

"I thought so too. He must still have feelings for Kevin, or else he wouldn't have come back." Archie replied, helping Betty limp back inside. "How's your leg?"

"It's okay. Should be healed up in a few weeks. Hopefully, Kevin will be home by then so that I can give him a massive hug."

The doorbell rang again. This time Archie opening it, since Betty couldn't handle to limp from door to couch many times. Jughead walked inside and took a seat right next to Betty "Juggie." she said before he gave her a long kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Jughead asked. Even though it had been two days since the shooting and the kidnapping, Jughead still found the way to ask.

"I'm feeling better, thanks for asking." Betty phone vibrated. She just got a text from Veronica. "Oh, Veronica says that she and Cheryl need some dry clothes."

"Why what happened?" Archie asked, getting worried after hearing his girlfriend's name.

"She and Cheryl had to jump into Sweetwater River to avoid getting run over." Betty slowly stood and grabbed her crutches, Jughead grabbing her hand to stop her. "It's okay Bets. I'll get them."

"No." Joaquin said. "Let me. I'll make myself useful."

No one wanted to object. "My dresser, fourth drawer should be full of old t-shirts and jeans. My room is the pink door."

Joaquin nodded and walked up the stairs. Jughead didn't wait to express his mind. "What the hell is he doing back in Riverdale?"

"Archie found him looking for Kevin." Betty told him.

"We found something that we thought everyone should hear. It could help find Kevin." Archie pulled out the two tapes from the hotel room. "You have a tape recorder, right Betty?"

"Yeah. It's over there on the dining room table."

The doorbell rang yet again, as Archie made his way to get the tape recorder. Joaquin had come downstairs with the clothes and opened the door since he was still on his feet. Veronica and Cheryl both stood in the doorway, soaking wet, cold and surprised once they saw Joaquin open the door. "Hey, I remember you. You're that Serpent. From the drive-in." Cheryl said what they were both thinking.

"Why are you here and where the hell is Betty?" Veronica asked, annoyed that she was seeing the same person that ruined her movie at the drive-in.

"Come in V." Betty called from inside. Veronica slid past Joaquin before giving him a chance to move. But he moved to the side for Cheryl, since she didn't hold a big enough grudge against him. "What is he doing here?" Veronica asked.

"I found him looking for Kevin. I thought he could help us." Archie said.

"Let's try to see how this goes. We can't judge a book by its cover." Betty said. "He has clothes for you."

Veronica and Cheryl both turned to the young man, holding a small folded stack for fresh clean clothes. Cheryl didn't waste another second and grabbed the t-shirt and skirt. "Betty, where's your bathroom?"

"Second door on your left."

"Great. But... do you have red lipstick?"

Betty and Jughead both giggled. "There should be some on the counter. They're also towels if you need."

Cheryl gave a small jump and made her way to change. Veronica still eyed Joaquin, before grabbing the sweater and shorts from him. Veronica had been to Betty's house before, so she knew where the second bathroom was and made her way to it. Once Veronica was in the upstairs bathroom, Joaquin shook his head and sighed. "I was right. I shouldn't have come here."

Joaquin started to leave, but Archie grabbed his shoulder just as he gripped the door handle. "You want to find Kevin just as much as we do. If we do it alone, we won't have any chance of finding him. But, together... we can double our chances."

Joaquin looked over at Archie, then at Jughead, then at Betty, before sighing in defeat and crossing his arms against his chest. "The second I feel uncomfortable, I'm done helping you."

"That's reasonable." Cheryl commented, returning from the bathroom. He damp hair was now in a braid behind her and she did decide to use some of Betty's red lipstick. Other than that, all of her make-up had vanished. Cheryl walked over to Joaquin and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, sit by me."

Cheryl pulled Joaquin over to one of the Cooper's many couches and made Joaquin sit directly next to her. Veronica came down the stairs not a moment too soon, her hair just patted down and make-up wiped away with a towel. Veronica came over and sat next to Archie. "So... what did we all find?"

Archie looked over at Joaquin. Joaquin didn't want to speak, feeling uncomfortable around the Northsiders. Archie gave him a friendly nod and Joaquin took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Me and Archie, we searching the hotel, where Kevin's was supposedly was. We found the room where was, but he-"

"He was moved. At river, the man had Kevin." Veronica added, seemingly interested in what Joaquin had to say next.

"Right. But-" Archie gave him the two tapes and Joaquin held them up. "We found these."

"What's on them?" Betty asked.

Archie and Joaquin both gave each other a worried expression. Archie took the first tape and put it inside of Betty's tape recorder. He clicked play and everyone started to hear Kevin's screams and pleas of help. Veronica and Jughead's eyes welled with tears as they heard Kevin suddenly stop screaming and fall to ground. The tape stopped and everyone looked to Joaquin for answers. "It was playing on repeat when we got there. Like he was knew someone was looking for Kevin. He threw us off." Archie said.

Jughead spoke next. "Then... what's on the other tape?"

"We don't know." Joaquin said. "We were waiting until you guys got here. So everyone could here it."

Betty took the second tape from Joaquin and replaced the tapes. She gave everyone a "be ready" look and clicked the play button. The first few seconds were silent, and all you could hear was heavy breathing. "Speak." said a very irritated man. Veronica and Cheryl knew that it was the man who took Kevin. They heard his voice head on.

There was another few seconds of heavy breathing. "My name... is Kevin Keller... I attend Riverdale High and live with my father... Sheriff Tom Keller. If you are listening to this... then you have searched for me... and failed." Betty gripped Jughead's hand tighter as everyone leaned in to listen. Cheryl had got a glimpse of Joaquin, whose eyes were filled with tears. "This message is for anyone and everyone trying to rescue me... please. Stop. I won't do it." Everyone looked at each other as the conversation started to change.

"You will say what I told you... or else." the man spoke again.

You could hear Kevin sigh before he started to speak again. "This message is for anyone and everyone trying to rescue me. Stop. You-You're only going to make things worse. If you don't stop. There will be... dangerous consequences."

"Preppy..." Joaquin whispered to himself. Veronica heard him and felt bad. But she didn't say anything else as Kevin kept speaking through the tape.

"If this is my father, Sheriff Keller... you know what you did." Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows and concerned looks. "Please... please..." Kevin stopped speaking and it turned into muffled screams. Jughead bite his lip, he must have been gagged, he thought.

"Karma's a bitch Tommy." the kidnapper said again, before the tape stopped. That was it. That was all there was. Joaquin wiped his tears from his cheeks. It wasn't just him, Betty had started to cry too. She pulled closer to Jughead for some closure. "Joaquin..." Veronica called out to him. He stood up from his couch.

"Excuse me." he said, walking over to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Jughead grabbed the coffee pot from the table and poured himself a large cup. He swallowed the hot drink quickly. "What do you think he meant by 'you know what you did'?" Archie asked.

"There are plenty of secrets in Riverdale. Sheriff Keller's could just be one of the many in this town." Betty said.

"He said that Keller's name is Tom or Tommy right?" Joaquin asked, reappearing from the bathroom with his phone in his hand.

Veronica looked at him and rubbed the edge of her sweater sleeve. "Yeah... I think that's what he said."

Joaquin turned his phone to the group and showed the article. They all read the article's title: _ **Sheriff Tom Keller arrests police partner for a secret drug dealing cartel from inside the Riverdale Police Station**_. "Arrests police partner? Keller had a partner?" Betty asked.

"Who knows. This could have been a long time ago. What year was the article posted?" Jughead asked.

Before Joaquin could check the article's year, his phone started to vibrate. But it wasn't just his phone. Everyone's phone started to vibrate. Everyone had gotten a mass text. Archie checked how many numbers the video was sent to. It was a lot of numbers. Too many to count. "This must of been sent to everyone in Riverdale." Cheryl said.

The message was a video. It was about five minutes long. "Here, I'll play it." Jughead said, quickly connecting his phone to his laptop and transferring the video so that it would be larger. Everyone crammed together to watch the video. Jughead sighed as he clicked the play button and put it to full screen.

* * *

The room was dimly light and empty, expect for the bed in the middle. On the bed, there lay Kevin, arms bound above him to the bed and ankles tied too. J.C stood in front of the screen, dressed in all black and a yellow domino mask. He took up most of the space, but Kevin was still visible. He was gasping in fear. "Citizens of Riverdale, as most of you may know, a young student name Kevin Keller recently went missing. Kidnapped as most of you have witnessed. Well..." he moved slightly out-of-the-way, showing Kevin's full body. "Here he is." J.C walked over from in front of the camera to the other side of the bed where his legs couldn't be seen because of the bed and Kevin's restrained body. "Earlier today... I met with this boy's father. He made the terrible mistake of shooting me when I was vulnerable and for that his son must suffer the consequences."

"Please... don't-" Kevin started to plea, but got a slap on the face.

"Quiet! We haven't even started the fun." J.C said. He knelt and grabbed something. Kevin closed his eyes and started speaking in a different language. "Sono nel lato nord. Sono nel lato nord, casa sul tetto viola." he said.

"Praying isn't going to get you anywhere, kid." he said, coming back up with a huge, thick metal pipe. "Now, Kevin-" he placed the pipe right on top of his throat. "Your father shot me in the shoulder tonight. I counted, I was on the floor for 29 seconds. Counting the time he choked me. And I've had to restrain you three times. Now 29 time 3 is 87. So, that's 87 times that this pipe is going to come into contact with you."

"No, please..."

J.C raised his hand and hit Kevin repeatedly with the pipe. Kevin yelping in pain each time, but counting mentally each time. 15, 16, 17, 18. "Why have the shirt ruin the fun?" J.C tore off Kevin's shirt and continued to hit his torso. Kevin screamed as the pain slowly became unbearable. 29, 30, 31, 32. J.C slowly moved from the stomach area to his legs. Hitting each one the same amount of time. 39, 40, 41. Kevin kept counting through screams of pain. J.C then started hitting Kevin in the face and his world went black. He passed out, but J.C kept hitting him. He reached the 87th mark and threw the blood stained pipe aside. He finished torturing the innocent boy. J.C looked up at the camera, blood covering his mask and face. "Two days Tommy. You have two days. Every day that you're late... I double his beatings."

J.C walked over to the camera and the video ended.

* * *

everyone was in complete shock. They just stared at the screen, even after the video ended. They just watched the horrific video of Kevin being beaten viciously with a metal pipe. Tears were streaming down everyone's face. "I-I-" Veronica tried to speak, but couldn't. She was crying like everyone else. Archie's phone rang. He wiped his tears as he answered. "Dad?"

"Archie... I'm so sorry. I-I saw the video." Fred Andrews spoke through the phone.

"Dad..." Archie was scared and for the first time in years he spoke the words to his father. "Dad, I'm scared."

"Don't be. Everything is going to be okay."

Archie's father wasn't the only one who called. Everyone's parents expect for Joaquin's called their child. Even FP Jones, who had managed to get a hold of his son from prison. Joaquin just stared at the screen in complete shock as everyone was talking to their parents. He shoved his hands over his eyes and his eyes became waterfalls. The door suddenly knocked and everybody jumped. Everyone quickly dismissed their parents call and looked out at the door. Betty quickly grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to the door, it was her house after all. She leaned on one of her crutches as she opened the door. Everyone raised their eyebrows and covered their mouths at the newest guest to the Cooper household.

"I need your help." Sheriff Keller said, wiping tears from his face. "Please..."

* * *

The video made of Kevin's torture prerecorded, so the torture was over for Kevin. So he lay on the bed, restrained and in pain. Blood spewing from his nose and mouth as bruises began to form on his lower body. He woke up minutes after the video was posted, and he lay on the bed, sighing from his exhaustion and pain. J.C sat on the side of the bed next to Kevin, watching him until he woke. "Why don't you kill me? Get it over with?" Kevin was pretty much done with the kidnapping thing and wanted it to end one way or another. He was... broken. J.C had succeeded in breaking the son of Sheriff Keller's only son. "Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? Killing the son of your greatest enemy?"

"Not my style kid." he said. "What would I gain if I killed you? Nothing. I know exactly how to get the sweetest revenge on your father." J.C shifted so that his whole body was visible to Kevin. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time..."

* * *

 _ **Like, Share, Follow & Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Betty had sat the heartbroken sheriff on the couch with a cup of coffee. Sheriff had added a swig of whiskey from his flask when they weren't looking. He needed it. "Mr. Keller." Cheryl started, rubbing his shoulder. "I am so sorry that you had to see that. It must have been so... horrible for you."

"You have no idea Cheryl." he replied, taking a slow sip of his alcohol infused coffee. Cheryl wanted nothing more but to comment about how she had seen the video of Jason getting murdered, but decided not to fuel the fire. "Sheriff Keller, why? Why did that man take Kevin? What does he want from you? What did you do?" Archie asked.

"It's... It's a long story." the sheriff said.

"Then start with this." Joaquin shoved the phone into Keller's hand, with the article on it. Joaquin was already pissed as hell that he had to witness his boyfriend get brutally beaten. "Who the hell is the man in the article?"

Keller looked up and Joaquin for a moment before setting down his coffee on the table in front of him. "It all started years ago."

* * *

"Many years ago, me and your father worked together on the RPD. We were fit as partners. The best of the best they would say." J.C started telling the story to Kevin, who was waiting for the blood on his face to dry. "While we were on a case, we found a bunch of diamonds buried under a house making cocaine. Now, I wanted to take the diamonds and put them into evidence. But you father... he needed the money more than ever to take care of his newborn son. I allowed him to take one so that he could take care of you. But he just got more greedy and greedy. Wanting more and more money. Haven't you ever wonder why your father has so much money in his patrol car for 'emergencies'?" Kevin always did wonder that. He always thought that it was just from the job. "Now, I warned your father. I told him that he would get caught one day and that everything in his life would go to shit. Now... I was planning on leaving Riverdale. I was going to leave and join the force in California or New York. The day that I went into the station, your father got caught with all the leftover diamonds. But, they found my fingerprints." J.C slammed his fist on the bed's mattress.

"Now... I thought that Keller was going to come clean. Be responsible for his actions. But he didn't say a thing. I was kicked off the force and arrested for extorting money. I was found guitly and had to go to prison for 8 fucking years!"

"I'm sorry." Kevin finally spoke. "I... I can't believe that... he would do something like that."

"Neither did I. But yet... here we are." J.C stood on top of Kevin and grabbed him the throat. "I've been planning my revenge for 5 years. And breaking out of prison was just the first step. I will not let you or anybody else ruin it for me. Hence that fun little tape we made."

J.C let go of Kevin's throat and tore off his mask. "If I know your father, he'll get me that helicopter by tomorrow. Then, we'll go from there."

J.C got up from the bed to leave. Kevin was confused and called out to him. "Hey. Hey!" he yelled at J.C. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean 'we'll'? You said that you were going to let me go!"

J.C walked back up to Kevin and pulled out a red silk scarf. He shoved it into Kevin's mouth and secured it with a rope. Wrapping it around his head and knotting it. He gagged Kevin yet again. "And your father said that he'd keep it a secret."

Kevin screamed into the scarf and started to struggle against his bonds, but nothing. It's not like he was surprised or anything. J.C laughed as he left Kevin alone in the dark room, tied up to a bed with a bruising torso and a bleeding nose. Kevin bite his gag as if that was going to help, but it didn't. He hoped that his message in the video got to the one person that spoke Italian. Cheryl. He may not of liked her very much, but she was his only hope.

* * *

"His name is Jace Cameron. But he goes by J.C, and he was my partner back when we first started out at the RPD. He became friends right away. We would always work together on cases and go out for drinks. Until... there was this case were we discovered a house that was making a bunch of cocaine. We arrested them and were left to clean up and find any evidence. We found some diamonds. I thought at first that when they went missing from evidence that Jace took them. When I actually got to interrogating him, I found out that he didn't want the diamonds... he wanted the drugs. I caught him snorting some of the cocaine and he said that he can't survive without the drugs and that how me and him could become rich if we started selling the drugs."

"And you said no." Archie pretty much finished his sentence.

"Yes. But because he was my friend I decided to keep his cocaine addiction a secret. Until I heard that he started dealing all over Riverdale AND Greendale. He was high during all kinds of assignments."

"So you went to the previous sheriff and asked for an investigation." Jughead finished.

"exactly. But Jace must have heard about me ratting him out. Because he put the diamonds in my house to try to frame me. With a little more investigation, his fingerprints were found on the diamonds and he was drug tested. He was found guilty for extorting money from us and was arrested." Keller finally finished.

"So... he blames you for all of this?" Veronica asked.

"I swear that I was only trying to help him. But he swore revenge that he would get his revenge on me. I thought nothing of it... until he escaped from prison."

"You're telling me that some drug loving dirty cop kidnapped Kevin because you tried to help him?" Betty asked.

"I'm so sorry." Keller leaned down into his knees and started crying, leaving Cheryl and Jughead to comfort him. "I told myself that I would keep Kevin safe. I lied to him."

Betty and Joaquin had occupied themselves by replaying the part of the video of Kevin being beaten, listening in very carefully. Betty knew that Kevin was smart and Joaquin knew all too well that Kevin was smart, they both thought that he would have left them some kind of clue. J.C pulled out the metal pipe and Kevin started praying. "Stop." Joaquin said, noticing something. "Right there."

"What is it?" Archie asked.

"He's not praying. He's trying to send us a message." Betty said. "It's Italian."

"Kevin knows Italian?" Veronica asked. "Wow."

"Wait... I remember. He does." Jughead said. "In middle school, he took Italian while everyone else took Spanish."

"Well, how do we figure out what he's saying?" Archie asked, pulling over next to Betty and Joaquin.

"I can translate." Cheryl said, raising her and standing as if she was in school.

Everyone looked at Cheryl. "You speak Italian, Cheryl?" Jughead asked.

"I speak English, Spanish, French, Italian, Chinese, Russian and Arabic." Everyone looked surprised that she knew all these different languages. "What? Don't blame me. Blame my parents for being hell-bent on me learning to talk with clients from different countries."

"If you could speak Italian, why didn't you translate when we first saw the video?" Jughead asked, adjusting his beanie.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do it sooner, but I was too busy crying hysterically." Cheryl snapped. No one blamed her. She was just as upset as everyone else.

"Right. Sorry." Jughead said. Cheryl sat in between Joaquin and Betty and watched as they rewind the video and played what Kevin was saying in Italian.

"Sono nel lato nord. Sono nel lato nord, casa sul tetto viola." the image of Kevin repeated.

"What did he say?" Keller asked, desperate for this break in the case.

"It's kinda hard with how low he's speaking." Cheryl said. "But... I hear something like I'm on the north side. Play it again, Betty?"

Betty replied the part of the video. The Kevin in the video whispered the words again. "Sono nel lato nord. Sono nel lato nord, casa sul tetto viola."

"Okay. He said: I'm on the north side. They are on the north side, house on the purple roof."

"Maybe he saw what the house he's being in held in looks like. So, he knows that it's on the northside and the house has a purple roof." Archie said.

"I'll get a search for that house now." Keller said, standing up and walking to the door. Archie ran up and jumped in front of the door to stop Keller from leaving. "Yes, Mr. Andrews?"

"I just want you to know, that we're going to do everything we can to help find Kevin. You can count on us, but just don't stop there." Keller raised his eyebrow at Archie's comment. "Veronica told me what happened at the river. I get that you want to find your son, we do too."

"Yeah." Veronica added, standing. "Our parents are here to help you. You all are friends."

"Please don't push them out of your life. They want to find Kevin just as much as I do. Let them help you... please."

Keller smiled. "I'll talk to your parents. I'll see what we can do."

Archie nodded and stepped out of the doorway, letting Keller leave.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone started to leave so that Betty could get some sleep. As Joaquin was getting ready to walk down the sidewalk, Jughead and Cheryl called out to him. "Hey, wait!" called Jughead.

Joaquin turned to the two of them. "What?" he asked, clearly not in the mood after the whole video.

"We know that you just came back from Greendale and we were wondering... do you have a place to stay?" Cheryl asked.

Joaquin rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually... no. But, don't worry. I'll find someplace."

"Nonsense. You can stay with Jughead." Cheryl smiled.

"Yeah. There's a perfectly good bed or couch in my trailer. Wherever you feel like sleeping." Jughead head said. "I don't mind sharing. Besides, it would be better if you and I investigate together."

Joaquin gave the idea a thought. "Sure... why not." Archie came from the corner and gave Joaquin his suitcase. "So, you driving?"

* * *

The sun had risen and a new day began for the citizens of Riverdale. Well, for the ones that were free, for Kevin it was just another day in the nightmare. He woke up stiff from his arms being forced above him and his mouth dry as hell. We wanted anything to drink. Anything to soothe the dryness in his throat. He didn't bother screaming or yelling he just sighed in disappointment. He was more disappointed in his father. Why did he do that? Kevin would probably be mad too, but not mad enough to kidnap an innocent student that didn't even know that any of this shit happened. He heard the door open and looked over. J.C walked inside, holding a knife. Kevin started to dense up a bit and shake around, thinking that he was going to tortured again. "Don't worry. It's not for you." J.C said as he began to cut the rope of Kevin's ankles. He also cut the rope keeping him tied to the bed, but his wrists remained bound together. "Walk." J.C said, pushing Kevin in front of him. Kevin did exactly as he was told and walked downstairs where J.C had a tray of food waiting for him on the couch. "Sit." J.C said, pushing Kevin down on the couch.

He didn't think about moving, he was in way too much pain. J.C had pulled out a wash cloth and started wiping off some of the dry blood from his face. "Your father better come through, or it'll be ten times worse than last night." he said pulling out the scarf lodged into his mouth and untying the rope from his mouth.

"He'll come..." Kevin breathed.

"Good." J.C threw Kevin a small plate of food. Nothing special, eggs and sausage. With his arms still bound, it was hard to feed himself, but he still tried. Shoving as many eggs into his mouth as he could. He watched J.C as he ate. J.C had pulled out a small plastic pouch from his jacket pocket and emptying the contents onto the coffee table. He then grabbed a small, thin object out with a whole on each side. "Holy shit." Kevin whispered as he watched J.C snort the drugs into his system.

J.C grunted as the drugs got inside him. "Ahhh... fuck!" he hollered, pushing more into his system. Kevin didn't bother to say anything, he just watched in complete disbelief. "He had the damn nerve to get me off the force! I didn't even sell that much!" he yelled.

Is he taking about what happened all that time ago?, Kevin thought. He was high. He wouldn't remember if he asked a few questions. "What are you talking about?"

"I sold cocaine from that house and sold it." the truth finally came out. "He made the fucking mistake of getting me kicked off the force."

"I knew that my father wouldn't do any of that shit you spit last night!" Kevin yelled, standing up. "You're psychotic and when my dad gets his hands on you... you'll regret keeping me here!"

J.C walked over and slapped Kevin, hard. He plummeted to the floor. "That son of a bitch ruined my life! And now his ONLY son is going to pay for it!"

He grabbed Kevin by the hair and started to walk off with him as if he was a suitcase. "No! Please!" he screamed. J.C kicked open the door to the house and dragged Kevin to the back of the car, about the throw him in the trunk. J.C opened the trunk and pulled up Kevin "We'll get out of town and your father will weep what he sowed all those years ago."

"You won't get away with this! Someone will hear me if I scream!"

J.C slammed Kevin's head on to the car, breaking skin and blood spilling from his head as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "No one will hear you for a long time." J.C pulled Kevin up and shoved him into the trunk. He went into his duffel bag that was in the trunk with his captive and pulled out his trusty duct tape. He pressed a side to Kevin's mouth and wrapped it around his head, making sure that he couldn't accidentally pull it off. After the third time, he ripped the tape and let it dig into Kevin's skin. Kevin screamed into the gag. J.C didn't stop the restraining there. He wrapped the tape around the rope already on his wrists and his ankles and knees. Kevin tried to kick and swing, but J.C closed the trunk and looked around. He thought that there were no witnesses as he drove away. He had a plan now that Kevin had made him angry. He pressed the call button on Tom Keller and her heard the ringing. He answered in a few seconds. "I'm guessing that you have what I want?" he said.

"Yes, I do. Just please don't hurt my boy." Keller was begging. Kevin screamed from the trunk and Keller could hear his son. "What have you done?"

"Just made sure that he was secure enough to transfer from place to place. Now, you should I know where to meet you, but I don't want just you. I want you and everyone else that saw me. That saw me kidnap your son. Every. Last. One."

"Jace... please..."

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" he screamed as he stopped the car with full force. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT! Get it down or I swear to god I will make sure your son drowns in that river!"

"KEVI-" J.C hung up the phone and kept driving. In the trunk of the car, Kevin managed to swivel his way to J.C's duffel bag. He dug inside and grabbed his knife. He moved the knife around to cut the rope and tape around his wrists. He needed to get free. He wouldn't let his father do the unspeakable and let himself be taken away for good.

* * *

 _ **Like, Share, Review & Follow!**_

 _ **Also, I'd like to thank the so many people that read this story. I have over 2,000 people reading about Kevin and J.C and they love it. I mean, seriously! So thank you and don't be afraid to give me your feedback.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I'd like to say a few things before we start. Nothing too big just a quick side note. For those who may or may not know, Riverdale is based on of Archie Comics characters. I'd like to point out that J.C and few other characters that I might include are NOT from Archie Comics. J.C is my own original character that I wrote into the fanfiction. I own J.C and those characters (that will later play a key role in the story), while The CW owns the Riverdale characters.**_

 _ **Also, I've gotten a few reviews since I posted this which I honestly did not expect so soon! So, I'd like to thank TinoSaunas, Kevin Fan (Guest) and ZGory for giving me their opinion. I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **So, with all that said, please enjoy this chapter of The Sheriff's Son.**_

* * *

Keller could hear from the anger in J.C's voice that he was using. That he was high. He automatically knew that his son was in much more danger then when he was kidnapped in the first place. He got the call when he was standing right in front of the Andrews household. He was going to apologize and beg for help, but now he had no other choice. He knocked on the door and Fred answered, Archie had already gone to school. "Tom..." he said, surprised to see the sheriff.

"I need to talk to you and Hiram. It's... pretty important." Keller told the fellow father, rubbing his neck. "Will you come with me to meet him?"

"Yeah. Give me a second." Fred grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and waved goodbye to Vegas before closing the door behind him and following Keller into his car. The ride to Hiram's apartment was silent between the two. But it was understandable, Keller was waiting until Hiram was present. When they finally arrive, Hiram opened the door without a complaint. His eyes widened when he saw the sheriff. "Tom..."

"I have something to say to the both of you. Can we come in?"

Hiram led them inside and to his living room. Hiram and Fred took a seat, but Keller remained standing. "So, what do you want to tell us Tom?" Fred said.

"I'm sorry. For... everything. The things I said and did. I was clouded by anger because my-my only son..."

"Tom... it's okay." Hiram said. "If any of our children were in Kevin's unfortunate situation, I'm pretty sure that we'd be the same way. You have nothing to apologize for."

Suddenly, Keller started to cry. His face becoming red with tears as he fell to his knees, crying. Fred and Hiram stood up and went to his knees. "Tom... there's something else. What is it?"

"The man that took Kevin. I know him. And he uses cocaine at a dangerous rate. When he uses, he can do unpredictable things."

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Archie told me out the house. I'm sure police is searching" Hiram couldn't finish because Keller cut him off.

"No. He moved him, I know. He called me and he wants all of us to meet him for Kevin's exchange. He says he wants everyone that saw him to be there. Me, You, Archie, Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Betty and Reggie. He wants us all there. I don't know why, but we can't do nothing."

"It's okay... we'll think of something." Fred said, rubbing his head in thought.

"Wait... there was one boy that I met yesterday. He knows about the kidnapping, is helping us, but J.C doesn't know he exists." Keller said.

Hiram and Fred both gave each other a look. They didn't know who he was talking about, but Tom knew. The former Southside Serpent, Joaquin DeSantos.

* * *

Joaquin decided to sleep on the couch, not that it changed anything. He didn't sleep a wink. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kevin getting beaten and was forced to wake from the nightmare. Jughead really couldn't sleep either, so the two of them just stared at the ceiling until the sun came. When Jughead emerged from his room, he saw Joaquin just staring at the wall, his arms hugging his knees. "You know... I used to think that Southside Serpents weren't scared of anything." Jughead said.

"I'm not a Serpent anymore." he replied, not even looking away from the wall he was staring at.

Jughead walked over and sat next to him. "My dad always used to say, no matter what, you are and always will be a serpent. But... I was going to say that everyone is afraid of something. Even the Serpents."

Joaquin then started to cry. It might seem weird for an almost adult man to start crying, but Jughead was right. He was scared of losing the man that he's only truly dated and loved. "If I lose him... If I lose Kevin. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

"We'll find him. I promise." Jughead said. The door suddenly started to bang. Jughead answered. "Sheriff Keller? What are you doing here?"

Joaquin stood up and walked over to the door with Jughead. "Sorry to bother you both but I had a plan to get Kevin back." Keller said.

Joaquin couldn't help but be curious. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"What's your name son?" Keller asked Joaquin, holding out his hand for a shake.

Joaquin was hesitant at first, but he was willing to do anything to help get Kevin home and safe. "My name is Joaquin DeSantos. What do I have to do?"

"It's simple really." Keller started to tell the boys his plan.

* * *

The school day at Riverdale High was going to be anything but good. All the students could talk about was the video of Kevin getting tortured, most of them crying after describing how hard the man hit him. Cheryl, Archie and Veronica decided to stick together. Betty would have been with them too, but Alice refused to let her go to school. So, it was the three amigos that school day. Cheryl didn't even bother with her over the top outfits that day. She knew it wasn't the time. It was just a red sweater, jeans and sneakers. If the clothes were red, it's Cheryl approved. Veronica didn't even bother with her signature dresses and pearls. It was a pair of light overalls, booties and a long sleeve tee. The two girls were techinaclly mourning the friend that would always give them fashion advice and compliment their outfits. Wearing their hollywood style outfits that day was just going to make them feel like shit. Archie had pulled the two girls into a hug, right in the middle of the hallway. "It's going to be okay." he said to them.

"But what if it's not?" Veronica asked, her lower lip was quivering as tears filled her eyes. "What if... what if that man, J.C, already killed him? What if he was just taunting us with the video to make us feel like we-we were going to find him?"

"We can't think like that Veronica." Cheryl said, rubbing her shoulder "If we do, then we've lost all hope."

"And we all promised Kevin that we wouldn't stop looking for him." Archie said. "Let's just think on the positives,okay?"

Veronica wiped her tears and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Let's just... focus on the positives."

"Archie!" an out of breath voice called out to him. Archie, Cheryl and Veronica all turned to the opposite side of the hall to see Reggie running over to them. No one has had any idea where Reggie has been since Kevin was taken by J.C. He ran up to Archie, trying to catch his breath. "Reggie... where have you been?"

"I-I couldn't face anyone. I felt like we were responsible for Kevin getting kidnapped." he said.

"Reg, we all did what we could. We tried our best, and that's what matters the most." Archie said to his football teammate. "Here, you can stay with us. We'll make each other feel better, that's what friends are for."

Reggie did chose to stay with Veronica, Cheryl and Archie. It was strange since they barely hung out enough on their own, but it was the start to some closure. As they made their way to first period, Principal Weatherbee walked in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks. "Good morning Principal Weatherbee." Cheryl decided to reply, trying her best to be all cheery and happy, but it was all a front. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, not really. But I do need to ask the all of you to leave school premises." he said.

"What?" Reggie said what everyone was thinking. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Oh no. Of course not." Weatherbee continued. "You've been excused by Sheriff Keller. He says that you all have some important information to Kevin Keller's kidnapping."

"Oh. Okay then." Archie sighed, still completely confused.

"So, you all better hurry and head to the sheriff's station. Time is always of the essence in these situations, especially after that video." Weatherbee wiped his forehead. "Hopefully, whatever information you have can help bring him home. Good luck."

Archie nodded and led Veronica, Cheryl and Reggie out of the school. Neither of them knew exactly what information they had, but when the walked outside to the front gates of the school, there were people who could answer their questions. Fred, Hiram and Jughead. "Dad... what's going on? What's happening?" Archie asked as he became closer to his father.

"Archie... don't worry, don't worry. Keller has a plan." he said.

"What kind of plan?" Reggie asked.

"A plan that involves us finally getting Kevin home for good." Jughead said.

Immediately, everyone was on deck. "What do we have to do?" Cheryl and Veronica asked in unison.

"Earlier this morning, J.C moved Kevin again and this time he wants a helicopter." Hiram said.

"A helicopter?" Reggie repeated. "For what?"

"Apparently, J.C wants to leave Riverdale and start life anew somewhere else. He needs the helicopter to get there." Jughead said.

"He wants to trade Kevin for the helicopter. And he wants all the witnesses of the kidnapping there. So that's me, you, Fred, Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, Veronica, Archie, Reggie, long story short he wants us all there. But... we have the advantage." Hiram said.

"What advantage is that?" Veronica asked.

"Remember Joaquin?" Jughead asked.

* * *

Kevin had been hacking J.C's knife into the tape and rope for what felt like hours. But the tape and rope finally gave way. His wrists were free, even though it was dark in the trunk, he could see that he had accidentally cut his skin and blood dripped down onto his arms. It hurt, but he didn't have time to cry over it. He went down to his ankles and knees and peeled the tape off of his legs. Finally, he peeled off the tape wrapped around his head. He could feel some of his hair and skin cells coming off, but as long as he was free. He threw the tape to the other side of the trunk and started to feel around the trunk. He kept searching around and around for a wire to pull. His hand found one and he pulled it, the back tail light of the car falling off, sunlight giving Kevin some light to work with. Kevin took the opportunity and shoved his hand out the small hole, waving his hand and trying his very best to get the attention of anyone. Kevin didn't realize that the car wasn't moving. He didn't know that J.C was standing directly in front of the trunk. J.C silently laughed as he grabbed Kevin's arm and bent it. "AHHHHHH!" Kevin screamed as his arm started to the car's metal, bleeding dripping down onto the road.

J.C threw open the trunk and pulled Kevin out, pushing him to the ground face first with his boot. There were in a private airport, Kevin didn't even know there was one in Riverdale. "Should have known. You damn Kellers." he said, spitting in Kevin direction.

"I'm proud of who I am you sick son of a bitch." Kevin yelled.

"Oh. You wanna play hero?" J.C asked, pulling out the same metal pipe from his bag. "Let's play then."

Kevin reacted fast, he grabbed J.C's ankle and shoved with all his strength. J.C lost his balance and plummeted to the floor. Kevin got up and tried to run, but the pain in his legs from last night's torture was too unbearable. He fell to the floor. _Shit!_ , he thought, holding his bleeding arm. J.C got up and walked up to Kevin, a fresh bruise formed around his eye. "You never fail to surprise me." he grabbed Kevin by the hair and pulled him up to level. Kevin groaned in pain. "Now, it's my turn to surprise you."

J.C left Kevin go and he just lay, bleeding and bruised on the floor. He couldn't walk anywhere. J.C pulled out his duct tape and restrained Kevin for the sixth time. His arms bound behind him, ankles bound together and torso wrapped to keep his elbows from moving. His mouth wrapped with the tape yet again, this time going five times around his head. "Now..." J.C threw the tape back in the car and pulled out a blue pillowcase from his pocket. "Ready to say hi to daddy and all his friends?"

* * *

Keller had done what J.C had asked. He had brought Fred, Hiram, Reggie, Archie, Jughead, Cheryl and Betty to the airport where he wanted to meet. Keller picked up Betty himself due to her unfortunate injury. Now, all they could do is wait. Keller stood right behind the huge helicopter that J.C requested. There was nothing special about it, it was black with the words RIVERDALE POLICE DEPARTMENT written in beige on the front. Archie walked up to Keller, who was having an inner panic attack. "Don't worry. This'll work." he said.

"I hope that it does." he said.

"Morning ladies!" called the voice that everyone hated. J.C emerged from behind one of the buildings. He was dragging a bruised, bloody body with him. Everyone knew that it was Kevin despite his face being covered with a pillowcase. Reggie hadn't really stayed up close to this, so seeing the beaten and injured Kevin almost made him throw up. Tough guy my ass, Betty thought to herself. After her insightful, personal thought, Betty was the first to call out. "Kevin! Are you okay?" she called.

"Ask him yourself." J.C tore off the pillowcase from Kevin's face. The sight was unbearable. Dried blood covered the bottom of his nose, there was some on his lip, but the tape keeping him gagged left in hidden. His cheek turning a dangerous shade of blue. His right arm had a large cut, blood seeping down all the way down to his wrists, that were bound behind him. Kevin was also shivering, J.C had only thrown him in a short sleeve shirt. Nothing else, Keller was making fists as he saw his son shiver in the winter cold. J.C held a gun to his neck, moving it to different sections of skin.

"We're all here." Cheryl finally spoke. "We have what you asked for."

"Now let Kevin go." Fred said, sounding pretty demanding.

"Oh, yes. A man never goes back on his word." J.C turned to Keller, pushing the gun deeper into Kevin's skin. "Isn't that right Tommy?"

"Keller did what he thought was right for you." Betty said.

"You can't hold Kevin accountable for what he's done." Jughead said.

"My sins are my own. Please... don't torture my son for what I've done to you. Just let him go."

J.C started walking closer to them and the helicopter. "Move away from the helicopter." he said.

Everyone did as they were order, Jughead helping Betty limp over to the other side of the airport. "Okay... you got your helicopter." Archie said. "Now, let Kevin go."

J.C started laughing, he really was crazy. "You really think that after everything Tom has done to me that his helicopter will let me release his son?"

"NO!" Betty called out, letting go of her crutches and falling. Jughead knelt beside her and helped her stand, using him as leverage.

"Just let the boy go!" Fred yelled.

"He's innocent!" Cheryl screamed.

Jughead and Archie were about to run up to him and try take Kevin back by force, but J.C pushed harder on the trigger. They stopped, not wanting to hurt Kevin. "Dear Kevin Keller is coming with me. I'll start a new life and Kevin here is going to join me."

Keller gave a sly smile as J.C slowly became closer to the helicopter. Please work, he thought.

"And let me tell you something." J.C didn't turn around as he opened the helicopter door. "He's going to love it."

"Then he'll love me." said a voice. J.C turned around to find Joaquin, sitting in the helicopter. Archie's baseball bat clutched tightly in his had. J.C didn't have time to react, Joaquin hit him hard over the head with the bat. His gun fell with him as his face gave the pavement a hug. Fred and Hiram ran over to J.C, pinning him to the ground and throwing gun far away from his reach. Keller joined them, a shiny pair of handcuffs in hand. "Jace Cameron, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Kevin Keller." he said, slapping the metal bracelets on his wrists.

"Preppy..." Joaquin said, jumping off the helicopter and running to Kevin's side. Archie, Jughead and Reggie ran over to Kevin while Betty, Veronica and Cheryl just stared in shock. They couldn't believe that Keller's crazy plan actually worked. They boys started to untie Kevin, slowly pulling the tape off his skin and clothes. Finally, Kevin was free. "Kevin? Can you hear us?" Reggie asked.

Kevin smiled and nodded. He could hear perfectly fine. Betty, Veronica and Cheryl made their way to their friend as police sirens could be heard in the distance. "Is he gone?" he asked.

"Don't worry Kevin." Veronica said. "He can't hurt you anymore. He's going away forever this time."

Kevin starting taking in more and more breaths. His head shifted to Joaquin, who was holding his back to keep him elevated. "Jo-Joaquin?" he said, shivering.

"Yeah... it's me. I'm right here, preppy." he replied, calling his only love by his cute nickname. He pulled off his leather jacket and covered Kevin's shivering body.

"You came back for me?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah... this time I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm right here."

Police officer took J.C away from Keller, Fred and Hiram. Keller practically ran to his son. Archie looked up at the sheriff and told everyone to step back. Everyone stood up and backed up, allowing him to kneel down next to his son. "Kevin..."

"Dad... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about son. If anyone should be sorry it's me. This is my fault. I left you get taken."

"But... you saved me..." Kevin started to shiver, his teeth chattering as he did. Keller grabbed Kevin, pulling his hands to grab underneath Kevin's knees and holding his back and shoulders. He was being cradled like a baby, but he could care less. "Please dad just... take me home." Kevin begged.

"I will son. We're going home soon. I promise." Keller whispered into his son's ear. The ambulance had finally arrived and ran over to the sheriff and his injured son. They lay Kevin down on the cot and repeated reassurances to him. "Dad..." Kevin said, raising his hand to his father.

"I'll be right there Kevin. I promise. Just hold on." Keller said to his son as he was pulled into the ambulance. Keller sighed and looked over at everyone in front of him. "Thank you all so much." he said.

"Not a problem Sheriff Keller." Jughead said.

"We're all just glad that he's safe and sound." Betty said.

"Would it be okay if we went to the hospital? To see Kevin?" Betty asked.

"I think that he would like that every much." Keller said.

"Come on, we'll drive you." Hiram said, leading them over to their cars. Cheryl was the only one that remained. She walked over to the sheriff and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be okay now. He's going to be safe."

"Thank you Cheryl." he said, nodding.

"Should we make our way to the hospital. Kevin's going to want to see all of us."

Cheryl and Keller started to walk towards his car. _Thank you_ , Keller said to himself, _Thank you for bringing him back to me._

* * *

 _ **So Kevin was rescued! Yah!**_

 _ **This is not the end. Not just yet. If you bothered to read my side note at the beginning (don't worry if you didn't I never read them either), I mention that I have a few more characters that I need to introduce. Characters associated with J.C. Characters that want to get revenge too. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Be sure to Like, Share, Follow and Review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark. No source of light, not even a wall. It was just blackness, and Kevin was in the middle of it. He was so scared. There was a voice in the room of black. At first, Kevin thought he was just locked in another room. But when he felt around, there were no walls. No floor. He was just surrounded by blackness. He tried to walk around and look for a door, or even a window. But he couldn't see it. Plus, his legs were broken from the beating from the pipe. He could barely lift his knees with excruciating pain filling his lower body. Kevin just forced himself into a sitting position. _Am I dead_ , he thought. _No. No, I can't be dead. Dad... dad he rescued me right? He saved me_. Kevin's mind started to wander. He kept thinking about the absolute worst case scenarios. _Maybe I died on the way to the hospital? Maybe my injuries were just... too bad. Maybe my rib hurt my heart_. He suddenly started to think even worse. _Maybe I was never rescued. W-What if I just dreamed it all_. Kevin's started to cower and cover his eyes with his eyes as they filled with tears. _What if J.C killed me? What if he killed me while I was sleeping? And I'll never see dad again_. Kevin started to cry and cry, his hands becoming wet with tears. Then he heard evil laughter. His head jumped up from his hands and he looked around. The laughter was getting louder and louder. Kevin tried to crawl away as best he could without hurting his legs. He knew that laughter. J.C's laughter. He was laughing and laughing. Then he heard screams. Very familiar screams. Screams of the ones he cared about. He heard Betty first, screaming for someone to get off of her, then it was J.C's laugh."Do you here her Kevin?" J.C's voice asked as Kevin attempted to stand.

"No! No, no!" Kevin was on his hands and knees. Screaming. "Leave her alone!"

Then there was Archie's voice. He begging. "Please! No more... please. Stop!"

"Let them go! Leave them alone!" Kevin tried to stand, but couldn't. His legs and arms hurt too much. He collapsed on himself. J.C started to laugh again. The sound of the metal pipe hitting flesh was loud. It was making Kevin go into a panic attack. Archie's scream was ringing loudly in his ears. Kevin was screaming along with him.

The screams kept going. Jughead and Cheryl screamed together. Screaming for it to stop. Kevin shoved his head down and curled his hands into fists. "STOP!" he screamed. "Leave them alone... please."

Reggie's screams were the loudest. Until he heard a gunshot. There was even the bright white light of the gun going off. "NO!" Kevin was hollering as there were more was murdering his friends. Then he saw a figure, crawling up to him. It was his father. He was covered in blood, left eye in a dark blue bruise. He looked absolutely terrible. "DAD!" Kevin screamed, doing his best to crawl over to his father. They were both slowly making their way to one another. Kevin's tears dripping onto the floor made it like a slip n' slide as he made his way to his father. Kevin grabbed his bloodied father and pulled him into his grasp. "Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad, hold on. Hold on please." he was practically begging his father to just hold on a bit longer. "Just hold on a minute longer. Please dad.."

"K-Kevin..." his father sputtered. "Why didn't you listen? Why didn't you just stay where you were?"

His father's body went limp in his arms. Kevin couldn't hear anything but ringing. His father's eyes stopped moving. "Dad? Dad, no! Dad, please!" Tears dripped down onto his father's bloody face. The tears slightly wiping his face clean. "No, no no no no. Please. Stay with me. Daddy please."

He then felt two hands clutch his shoulders. Kevin thought it was J.C. He thought he was going to drag him him away from his father's body. He wanted anything but that. "No! Please!" he yelled as he was getting shaken. "Please just leave me alone! Please!"

He then heard a voice. "Kevin..."

It was father. Kevin looked over at the body laying on the ground, covered in dark blood. Kevin didn't want to fall for the trick again. He knew that J.C was just messing with him again. "Leave me alone!" he screamed, thrashing at his ears in an attempt to not hear anything else.

Kevin didn't fully hear the full sentence that came out. But he heard two words that dug deep into his skin. "Please, son."

Kevin removed his hands from his ears and looked up. The darkness was just his eyes closed. Kevin was scared to open his eyes and see himself tied up on the bed. But... he was desperate to see his father's face again. He feel him hold him close. Kevin took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He saw white for a moment before his world became clear.

* * *

Keller was the only one allowed in Kevin's hospital room until he woke up. Everyone decided to patiently wait in the lobby. Keller's heart sank a little deeper after the doctor told him each issue with his son. "He was a deep laceration along left forearm, two cracked ribs and one broken, swelling and burns along the wrists, a broken nose, a small cut above his right temple, both of his legs are broken and major bruising along the chest and torso But those are just injuries." Keller sighed in disbelief as the nurse continued. "He is dehydrated and has a pretty bad case of hypothermia." the nurse finished reading the injuries and looked over at the sheriff. "It's good that you brought him here in time. He's going to be fine in a less than a month. We'll keep him warm and fed and safe. But as for his legs, he'll be in a wheelchair for awhile. Other than that is everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you nurse." Keller said as the nurse exited the room. He looked over at son. He was sleeping the hospital bed, wrists bandaged and his laceration bandaged. Kevin's bruises were no longer visible from the long sleeve shirt the hospital provided him, but he knew that they were bandaged. His nose is what was the most terrifying. It was covered in a thick with bandaged and tape to the two sides of his cheeks. "Oh Kevin." he said as if he was talking to his conscious son. He grabbed his hand from where he was sitting. "Everything will okay. I-I promise you that from this point on... I'll protect you. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

Kevin then started to shake and mutter in his sleep, catching Keller's attention. "No..." he started. "Please..."

He started shaking and shaking, dangerous. "Kevin... Kevin" Keller stood up and grabbed his son's shoulders and lightly shook him. "Kevin, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Please, son."

"Leave me alone." he screamed. He didn't know it was his father.

"Please... wake up Kevin. Please son. Open your eyes."

Kevin started breathing a bit faster. Taking in a deep breath, Kevin slowly opened his eyes. Keller wanted nothing more but to grab his son, but he waited. Kevin was taking in his surroundings as his vision became clear. Kevin turned his head and saw his father in sitting in a chair next to him. Hand tightly holding his own. "D-Dad?"

"Kevin." Keller replied, smiling widely. He pulled his son's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckled. He's missed him so much. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Like shit." he answered, not bothering to apologize for his use of inappropriate language. Keller didn't mind it all. He knew that his son had already been through so much. "What happened?"

"You were just having a nightmare. I had to wake you before you hurt yourself." Keller said. Kevin started to sit up, but Keller slowly pushed him back down. "Easy son. Relax. Take it easy." He turned to the bed's nightstand and grabbed the water bottle from it. "Here." he held the bottle up as Kevin drank the water. Kevin was so thankful for the liquid that refreshed his throat.

"Where are we?" Kevin asked.

"We're in the hospital. We brought you here to get your injuries checked out."

Kevin groaned as he leaned his head back. "How bad? How bad did he hurt me?" Keller didn't want to repeat every issue with his son. It would hurt him more than it hurt himself. "Don't sugarcoat it Dad. Just tell me how bad it is."

"It's... pretty bad. There's bruising around your body and... your legs are broken." Keller said.

"Better me than you." Kevin said.

"Kevin-"

"Dad... it's okay. If what happened to me happened to you, Riverdale itself would be in so much danger." Kevin smiled and grabbed his dad's hand. "It's going to be okay."

"Kevin... how could you say that? You were being held hostage and tortured. How is that okay with you?"

"This town needs a sheriff. If you had all of my injuries, how the hell are you supposed to stop drug addicted psychos like J.C." Kevin squeezed his father's hand. "As long as you're out there, I'm sure that no one will be hurt like I was." Keller was about to respond to his son, but Kevin kept speaking. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Kevin. No, don't you dare blame yourself for this." he said, rubbing his son's thigh through the thick blanket. "You didn't do anything."

"You said to stay put." Kevin was debating now. "I didn't listen. If I had just stayed-"

"No, Kev. That has nothing to do with it. You are not to blame. I swear."

Kevin the wrapped his arms around his father, tears dripping from his face to his father's shirt. Keller expected and returned the hug, rubbing his son's head. After their reunite, Keller slowly lay his son back onto the pillows and pulled his blanker over him. "I'm sure that your friends want to see you too. I'll go bring them in." Keller stood up and walked toward the door.

"Wait... dad." Kevin called to him. Keller turned around to his son. "I... I need to see Joaquin. Please. I haven't seen him in so long."

Keller smiled at him. "I'll send him in."

* * *

Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, Cheryl, Joaquin and Reggie all sat together, not saying a word. Patiently waiting for any news on Kevin. Fred and Hiram had stayed in the lobby, talking to the nurses and calling parents to tell them on their child's well-being. "I hope that he's okay." Betty said, breaking the silence.

"The doctors are going to everything that they can." Jughead said, hugging his girlfriend. "All we can do now is pray."

"Isn't that what we've done since he got kidnapped?" Veronica said.

"It's better than doing nothing Ronnie. Everything will be okay." Archie kissed her on the cheek. "Just... have faith."

"Having faith is what saved him." said Sheriff Keller emerging from the hall. Everyone started to crowd the exhausted and terrified father. "How is he?" Betty asked, holding onto Jughead since she left her crutches on her chair.

"His injuries are pretty bad, but nothing a little time and medicine can't fix." Keller said, as if giving everyone permission for a sigh of relief. "He's a strong kid."

"He gets it from you Tom." Hiram said, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Can we see him?" Archie asked.

"Yeah... but-" Keller looked over at Joaquin, who didn't get up and surround the sheriff. He just sat and sighed. "Joaquin." he called over to him. "Kevin actually wanted to see you first."

Joaquin looked at Keller as if he was joking. Does he really want to see me, he thought. "Are you serious?" he finally asked, standing up from his chair.

"It's best not to keep him waiting. He's in the fifth room to the right."

Joaquin nodded and pushed past everyone to get to Kevin's room. Keller looked at the boy as rushed past them. "What's so important about that boy to Kevin?" he asked.

"Do you not know Sheriff Keller?" Veronica asked.

Keller looked at her confused. "Know what?"

"That's Kevin's ex boyfriend." Cheryl said. "They dated for a while and then he left town."

"He came back to help us look for Kevin." Archie said.

Keller looked back out into the hall that Joaquin had walked past. _Boyfriend?_ , he thought. Just as he thought that, another person came running into the hospital. "Where is he? Where's Kevin?"

Everyone turned around and looked at the person that walked in. Veronica's and Cheryl's eyes widened as he walked inside in a fit of rage. "Oh no." Betty whispered.

Jughead and Archie both left their girlfriends with Reggie and approached the new visitor. "Moose what are you doing here?"

* * *

Joaquin walked inside to see Kevin all bandaged and lay helplessly in bed. It made him feel like he failed him somehow. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to come in?" Kevin joked.

Joaquin walked inside and sat in the chair right next to his bed. "Hey preppy." he managed to choke out. "How's the hospital treating you?"

"I wouldn't know. I woke up just awhile ago."

"Then you shouldn't let me keep you up. You should-"

"No." Kevin cut him off, grabbing his hand. "I wouldn't have asked you to come here if I was tired." he coughed a bit before continuing. "What made you come back?"

"What else?" Joaquin said. "I saw the news report about you getting kidnapped. I just had to come back." Kevin smiled. "I told myself that I was going to help find you and go back to Greendale... but after seeing you tortured on video and seeing you with a gun to your neck, I knew that I couldn't leave."

Kevin smiled. "I'm glad that you came back."

Joaquin smiled as the door was practically shoved opened by Moose Mason. Joaquin and Kevin both jumped as Moose ran inside. "Moose?" Kevin said, raising his eyebrows.

"Holy shit, Kevin." Moose said, staring at all of the bandages covering his body. Then he took a look at Joaquin, sitting down and holding Kevin's hand. "Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Joaquin. What the hell kind of name is Moose?"

"Moose what are you doing here?" Kevin asked, tightening his grip on Joaquin's hand to calm him down.

"I came as soon as I heard that you were rescued. I had to see you. But you still haven't answered my question. Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who cares about me more than you do Moose." Kevin said. "He actually tried to help me, where the hell were you Moose?!"

"Kevin, calm down." Joaquin said.

But he didn't. He kept yelling at Moose. "Why do you even care about me? Your not even gay. You do... you don't..."

Kevin's breathing quicken and he started to fall forward. "Kevin!" Moose yelled. He moved to catch him, but Joaquin caught him instead. He laid Kevin back on his pillow and checked his pulse and forehead. "He fainted. He'll wake up in a few minutes." Joaquin said standing. "Thanks to you."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Moose asked, pushing Joaquin.

Joaquin punched Moose in the nose, sending him flying into the wall. "I think I'm his boyfriend asshole." he said before leaving the room. Moose stood up and checked his nose, lucky for him there was no blood. Moose looked over at Kevin, seeing him sleeping. He walked over and kissed him on the forehead. He sighed and walked out of the room, where Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica were waiting to talk with Kevin. "What happened?" Jughead asked.

"He fainted. But he'll wake up in a few minutes. You don't want to miss him." he said, then walking past the group without any other acknowledgements.

* * *

Kevin woke up again, only a few minutes after he fainted. He saw all of his friends sitting around his bed. "I never thought I'd see the day... Veronica Lodge in overalls." he smiled.

"Hi Kevin." Veronica replied, leaning her chair in closer. "How are you feeling?"

"I honestly feel... broken."

"You're not broken Kevin." Betty said. "This isn't your fault. At all."

"But it kind of is." Kevin said, sitting up just an inch. "He was mad at my father and took me instead. I willingly took those beatings. I let him break my bones because... I didn't want it to happen to anyone else. My dad. Or you guys. And... I'm so sorry." His voice cracked a bit, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Love means never having to say you're sorry." Jughead said, quoting one of their favorite movies. 1970's Love Story. It definitely made Kevin feel a bit better as he laughed at his retro movie loving friend.

"If anyone should be sorry here it's me." Archie said. "I saw him throw you in that car the night he took you. I could have run to stop it but I couldn't."

"I should be sorry too." Veronica said. "I wasn't there the day you were taken. I could have done something if I was there."

"We all have so much to be sorry about Kev." Betty said.

"No you don't. There's nothing that you guys could have done." Kevin said. "I'm just glad that it's over."

"We all are Kevin." Jughead said.

The five friends stared at each other. Things were finally getting back to normal.

* * *

J.C was locked right back up in prison, this time getting 30 years with a bail of $60,000. Serves his ass right. But J.C wasn't scared of prison of if anyone would pay his bail. He just smiled. This was a just a huge part of his plan. We walked over to the visitation area, sitting in his chair with his handcuffs on and grabbing the two way phone off it's hook. He spoke in a low voice, since the guards are always listening for escape plans. "I'm guessing the boy's in the hospital?"

"Yes J.C." said another man. "Everything is fitting into its place. Just like you planned."

"Don't be a kiss ass." J.C warned. He licked his lips and then started to whisper. "How much longer until you guys can get me out of here?"

"Won't be long. Around a month. But don't worry, while that's being taken care of, we'll take care of everything else."

J.C laughed into the phone. "This is why you always have a plan B." J.C turned his neck in a circle before talking again. "Get the boys ready. When I get outta here... Tom Keller and his son are going to pay."

* * *

 _ **Yeah. Now Moose is in here. I'm adding a love triangle between Kevin, Moose and Joaquin. Now, I actually haven't decided whether or not I wanted Kevin to end up with Joaquin or Moose, so I decided to let my dear awesome readers to choose. Leave your choice in the reviews. Love you all see you soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is an updated version of chapter 10. I'm sorry for those who haven't read the original. Because I just caught up on Riverdale and I saw Keller and Mayor McCoy having an affair so I had to throw it in there somewhere. But, anyways, I hope you still enjoy.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:Also in this episode, there will be some slurs said about being , I want you all to know that I am a full supporter of the LGBTQ community and equality. This is a warning if you easily get offended by these types of things. I don't mean to offend you but I assure you that as the chapter progresses, things will change.**_

* * *

Even though nobody wanted to leave Kevin's side, it became late and it was time to head home. Everyone wished Kevin a farewell and left. Cheryl and Reggie promised to come and visit first thing in the morning. Keller refused to leave his son's side, even for a night. He didn't want to leave him. The hospital decided to let him stay, just because they've both been through so much. Kevin slept as his father watched him. Keller didn't lift his eyes off his son for a mere minute. He was scared that if he left him alone for a second more, he'd go away again. That he'd go missing. "Kevin?" said a distraught female voice. Keller looked at who was in the doorway and stood up. It was his wife, Kathy Keller. The wife he had cheated on. Keller swallowed hard as his heart beat from guilt. She stood in the doorway in complete and utter shock. "I-I came as soon as I heard. And… oh my god, Kevin."

"Kathy… Kathy…" Keller tried to calm her, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay. He's going to be fine. They'll done all that they can do. He'll be back on his feet in a month tops."

"Why?" Kathy was breaking down in tears. She stared at her husband. She still loved him with all of her heart. She had no idea what Tom had done to hurt her. "Why would someone do this to him?"

"This is my fault and my fault alone. But, I swear. Everything is going to get better. From this point on, I'll protect him."

Kathy pulled back from Keller's arms and walked over to her son's bed, watching his chest slowly rise and fall as he slept. She smiled as she wiped some hair out of his face. "Look at our boy." She said. "He's all grown up since the last time I saw him. A whole year seems so long now."

"We did good Kathy. We did good."

"No." she stood up and looked at the sheriff. "You did good, as a father. I wasn't really there for him, but you were and that's fucking incredible."

Kathy started to cry again, Keller moving to pull her back into a hug. "He's going to be okay Kathy. That's all that matters now."

"Is it okay if I stay here?" she asked. "Until he wakes up."

"You don't have to ask Kathy. You're his mother. He'd want you here."

So, Kathy sat next to him and watched their son sleep soundly with thick bandages covering his body. Keller sighed and stared at his wife. He would have to come clean soon. But when?

* * *

Cheryl had arrived home late, again. Just like every other days for the past week. Cheryl didn't care. She just wanted Kevin to get home safe and sound. Surprisingly, after Kevin's rescue and seeing his wrapped and bandages and casts, Veronica and Betty didn't want to be at home and alone. Cheryl wasn't able to see Kevin, so she volunteered to have the girls sleepover at her temporary home. It wasn't as big as Thornhill, but it was still being a very... Blossom. Veronica and Betty quickly packed a bag and walked towards the Blossom home (Betty limping with her crutches). Cheryl opened the door for the two girls and welcomed them inside."Come on in. I'll show you to my room and I'll get some sodas."

"What the hell are they doing here?" said a very irritated Penelope Blossom, walking to the hall with the front door. Her green peel off face mask made her look more like the witch that she was.

"Mommy..." Cheryl said, surprised that her mother was even awake. "I didn't expect you to be awake. You remember Veronica and Betty right?"

"No matter how much I try to forget." Penelope commented, rolling her eyes at the girls as if they were so much beneath her. "Now, what the hell are they doing here?"

"After the whole Kevin hospital frenzy, I decided to host a little sleepover here. So we can feel safe."

"Well isn't that sweet of you. But no." Penelope said, not even attempting to sound sympathetic. "Why don't you have one of your tramp friends host your little sleepover, huh? They most definitely won't be having it in mine."

Veronica was just about to curse her out and set her straight while Betty clenched her knuckled tight as if she was ready to punch, but Cheryl held them back with her hand raised in the air. "Don't worry Veronica. I got this. You girls just make yourselves comfortable."

Betty and Veronica both gave get other a look ad stared at each other for a minute. "O-Okay." Betty said, while following Veronica out of the hall. Penelope looked over at Cheryl and gave her an evil eye. "They are not staying here. I'm not debating it with you."

"There's no need to debate mommy, because this sleepover is happening here whether you approve of it or not." Cheryl walked passed and shoved her mother's shoulder, reaching into the closet behind the two and grabbing pillows and blankets. Penelope looked over at her daughter and gave a laugh as if she was joking. "I'm not joking mommy. Betty and Veronica are sleeping over and tomorrow we're visiting Kevin."

Penelope laughed out loud again. "You mean the queer boy? The one that got beaten in that video? Cheryl... you're having those girls sleepover because that boy got himself kidnapped. Believe me... he had it coming when he chose that he liked men."

 _SLAP!_

Cheryl had always hated her mother's abuse. And she always knew that deep down inside that some of her bitchyness was from her mother. When she was younger, she used to just agree with her mother's comments just to get her approval. But know that her mother had the audacity to comment about her injured, traumatized friend for his sexuality made her snap. She dropped the pillows and blankets she collected, brought up her hand and struck her mother hard across the face. Penelope's face shifted to the opposite side as Cheryl was steaming with anger. Penelope turned back to Cheryl and grabbed her throbbing cheek. "How dare you?!"

"No mommy! How dare you?!" Cheryl screamed at her mother. She hasn't spoken to her as harshly since she was in the hospital after the fire in Thornhill. "You have the gall to say that Kevin deserved getting hit repeatedly and repeatedly because he's gay?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"You have absolutely no right to lay your hands on me! I am your mother!"

"That man had absolutely no right to kidnap and torture Kevin! And he was a total stranger!"

"Being gay is unnatural and what happened to him was just a punishment!"

"You are so primeval mother! You can't for one minute think about how this world is changing! If Kevin wants to gay, then you should let him be gay! Hell, I don't even know what I am!" Penelope stood flabbergasted looking at her angered daughter. "Kevin was an innocent young man that was taken from the comfort and safety of his home. Held hostage and beaten. Not because he was gay... but because he was the son of Sheriff Keller. So don't you dare in your life even blame Kevin's sexuality on his capture."

Penelope didn't respond. All she could do is just stare at her daughter. Cheryl shook her head as she picked up the pillows and blankets that she had thrown on the floor. "You can join us if you want. But just remember to apologize to Veronica and Betty."

Cheryl started to walk off to find the girls, before stopping again. "And you can come with us to visit Kevin tomorrow if you remember to apologize to me."

Penelope watched her daughter walk off and tears started to stream down the old woman's face. Cheryl walked inside into the bedroom where Veronica and Betty were just sitting. They stared at Cheryl as she walked inside. They were listening to the two of them arguing. Cheryl swallowed the saliva forming in her throat as she stared at the two girls. "You, uh... you heard that huh?" she spoke.

Veronica and Betty smiled and motioned Cheryl to sit. She took a seat in the middle of the two girls and was embraced in a group hug. "Cheryl... we can't believe that you did that!" Betty exclaimed. "That was awesome."

"Cheryl Bombshell for the win!" Veronica added. "We're both glad you stood up for yourself. And Kevin!"

"Yeah... this is something that you need to do on a daily basis. Stand up and show people that you mean business." Betty said.

Cheryl sighed and nodded in agreement. She stood up and headed over to the mini fridge in the corner, grabbing the six pack of sodas and bringing them over to the girls. "So... I'm thinking _Mean Girls_?"

"You're damn right." Veronica commented. Making the three laugh. They really needed a laugh considering the situation at hand.

* * *

The girls weren't the only ones who decided to have a sleepover. At Archie's house, it was Reggie, Jughead, Archie and Joaquin. Watching TV dramas as they snarfed down on any kind of sweets and sugar they could find. It was the same for the boys. They didn't want to be alone. They just needed to be around each other to feel safe. The boys were enjoying _Bad Moms_ , when Archie noticed that Joaquin wasn't looking at the screen. He was completely distracted, staring out into space. Well... being completely honest. Not all of the boys were paying attention. "Joaquin." Archie called out to his other edgy friend. Joaquin looked over at stared at Archie. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly everybody was looking at him instead of Mila Kunis and Jada Pinkett Smith. They all looked over at him. Joaquin shook his head and threw his throw blanket to the side. "I just need a minute." he said, walking outside and closing the door behind him. Everyone looked over at him and stared at each other. Reggie decided that it was time for him to make himself useful (since he's been missing for like 8 chapters).

"I'll take care of it." Reggie said, grabbing his jacket from the floor beside him and throwing it on his body. "I'll be back in a minute."

Reggie walked over to the front door of the Andrews household and walked outside to see Joaquin on the porch, just staring out into the night sky. "Hey." Reggie said. Joaquin didn't even bother to turn and look at him. "I know we haven't been able to talk that much... so we can start now. What's troubling you?"

"Don't worry about it." Joaquin said.

"Considering what's going on around here, I should be worrying. There's so much I should be worrying about." Reggie stood next to Joaquin and leaned against the banister of the porch. "You can tell me. I'm not that much of a dick."

Joaquin sighed and looked over at the football player. "I'm scared." he finally said. "Kevin's injuries and his trauma. What if he never gets over it?"

"You can't think like that. You just have to try and think of all the positives. I know this seems like a complete cliche, but it's true. As long as we have faith and believe that he'll be okay. He will."

Joaquin laughed and smiled. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"Don't be sorry." Reggie said, lightly punching him in the arm. "Come on. I know that you don't want to miss the rest of the movie."

* * *

Keller and Kathy had fallen asleep watching their son sleep soundly. Their heads shifted down to their shoulders as they slept. Until Kevin's loud scream found their way into their brains. Keller was in a deep sleep, but Kathy woke up with a start, looking over to see her son sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily and looking around. It was completely dark and he was scared. Kathy leaned over and turned on the lamp and walked over to her son's bed, kneeling at his side. "Kevin... Kevin... it's okay. Everything is fine."

Kevin looked over to his mother and gasped after not seeing her for so long. "M-Mom?"

"Yes! Yes, it's me sweetie!"

Kevin could barely move his arms enough as is, due to the thick casts covering his arms, but he still found a way to embrace her in a long overdue hug. Tears streamed down his face down onto her blazer. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" he cried over and over again.

"You have nothing be sorry about. This isn't your fault. At all." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Kevin?" Keller's voice said. They both turned to him and saw that the sheriff had woken up after hearing his son's crying. Keller came out of his seat and sat on his son's bed right in front of Kevin, on the opposite side of his wife. "Nightmare?"

Kevin nodded taking his mother's and his father's hand in his. He was like a very vulnerable child, scared of everything. Including the dark. "I... I was back in that house. I one with the purple roof. And this time... I saw you." Kevin pointed at his father.

"You saw me?" Keller repeated in a kind of disbelief.

"And... you were using cocaine, like-like J.C. And you started to beat me with him." Kevin started to break down and cry again, this time his mother pulling his close. Kathy looked over at Keller. She was more afraid than anyone combined. Keller slowly moved to place his hand on his son's shoulder. "Kevin... I would never put my hands on you. Ever."

Kevin moved from crying into his mother's arms to crying into his father's arms. Kathy looked over at her old love. "Who ever did this is going to rot for what they did to my son." Kathy whispered to my son.

"Don't worry Kathy. He will."

 _Because I'm sure as hell going to make sure of it_ , the sheriff thought. _Mess with me, fine. Mess with my family. You're fucked._

* * *

 _ **I once again apologize for not posting often. From here on out, I'm going to try and post usually during the weekends or if I'm break. By the way, if you actually read Archie Comics, Kathy Keller is the real name of Kevin's mother. I didn't make it up.**_

 _ **Okay, see you as soon as I can!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The sun had risen and the night had ended. It was a new day in Riverdale. And hopefully, a better one for all of Kevin's friends. Everyone had gotten up, took showers, applied make-up, gotten dressed and hauled ass to the hospital. They all wanted to be there for their friend. As Cheryl was pulling her hair into a ponytail, she heard a knock at her door. "I'm coming Betty. Just let me grab..." Cheryl turned around. It wasn't Betty in her bedroom door. It was her mother. Cheryl made a disgusted look as she looked at her. "Yes?" she asked, annoyed and turning back to her mirror to finish tying her hair.

"I was just telling Betty and Veronica that I'd be driving them to visit Kevin. And... also apologize for my behavior last night."

Cheryl turned away from her reflection and stared at her. _Is this a joke_ , she thought, _She must be joking_. Penelope turned behind her into and the hall and picked up an elegant crystallized vase filled with bright yellow sunflowers. "They're for Kevin."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Cheryl asked, placing her hands in her jeans pocket.

Penelope took a deep breath before talking to her daughter. "I was thinking about what you said last night." she said, walking closer to her daughter. "About blaming sexuality on this ordeal. And you couldn't be more right Cheryl. I know that I would lose my damn mind if somebody blamed sexuality if anything terrible happened to you. I'm so stuck in the past and I can't even look out to the future."

"Mommy-" Cheryl tried to start, but she was cut off.

Penelope continued. "Last night... I was reading my bible and it read that we shall love our neighbor. And... technically... everyone is considered our neighbor. So, I think that I'm willing to expect him, as an acquaintance."

"Oh mommy." Cheryl smiled.

"And if you decide that you want to like go and like girls or girls AND guys. I'll support you no matter what." Penelope hugged her daughter, holding the vase of sunflowers in one hand. Cheryl let a tear drip onto her mother's dress sleeve. "Now." Penelope pulled up her daughter and handed her to vase. "Let's hurry. I know that you want to be the first person to see Kevin."

Penelope walked out the door and Cheryl smiled, following close behind. _At least something good came out of this_ , she thought.

* * *

Dilton doesn't really go into the school's football field unless he chooses not to skip gym, or he's meeting a friend. But this time he had lost his favorite book, Uncle Tom's Cabin, and was looking to retrieve it. He entered the field and hopped onto the bleachers, looking high and low on each seat for the book that he would read everyday night before bed. Until he heard a loud slam. Dilton looked back up from the seats. He didn't see anything in the gray clouds covering the place. It's gonna snow soon, Dilton told himself. "Better hurry up and find the damned book. Dilton started to look a little faster, jumping back over to the seats and the seats. Then he heard it again.

SLAM!

Dilton looked up again and this time called out. "Hello!" The slam started to get more frequent. Slam after slam. Dilton had decided he had enough and decided to investigate. What could he say? It's the Riverdale in him. Dilton walked down on the grass and started walking towards the source of the slam. It got louder as he walked. He was getting closer. He then saw where the slam was coming from. It was Moose. He was shirtless in this cold, hands covered by red boxing gloves. He was repeatedly punching a dummy used in football practice. Sweat was dripping down his face and a hard exhale came out of his mouth as he punched. "Moose?" Dilton called out in more concern than worry.

Moose turned around and stared down at his classmate, heavily breathing. "What are you doing here?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his nose.

"Looking for my book." he answered, eyes fixated on the huge boxing gloves covering his hands.

Moose pulled off on of his gloves and walked over behind the dummy and pulled out Dilton's worn copy of _Uncle Tom's Cabin_. He held it up for Dilton to see. Dilton wasn't looking at the book, but at Moose's knuckles. They were turning a dangerous shade of red. "This it?" Moose asked, pulling Dilton back to the issue on a lost book.

"Yeah." Dilton took the book from Moose. "Thanks."

"No problem." Moose replied, grabbing his glove back from the floor and pulling it into his hand. He continued to punch the dummy, not caring that Dilton was still there and staring. Moose hit the dummy harder, imagining that it was Joaquin, his wrist turning and turning with each punch. Dilton used to box when he was younger, he knew a bad punch when he saw one. "Moose... Moose, stop!" he called out to the huge football player.

Moose stopped punching and stared at Dilton. Dilton took off his jacket, leaving him in his brown sweater, which was warm enough. He gave Moose his jacket. "Dilton... I don't-"

"Put the jacket on." Dilton said.

Moose didn't argue and pulled of the boxing gloves, revealing his now bleeding knuckles. "I knew it." Dilton said, grabbing Moose's wrist so that he could see the knuckle closer. "You're punching way too hard. That's why your knuckles are bleeding."

"The harder you punch, the more that person gets hurt." Moose stated, as if it was a valid excuse.

"Unless you get hurt first." Dilton said. He pulled out a sanitazing wipe from his backpack and started cleaning the blood from his skin. "Let me ask you this. As to my knowledge, you're a football player, not a boxer. So why the hell are you practicing punches? In this weather? This early in the morning?"

"I'm just getting ready to fight someone." Moose said, wincing from the pain of the wipe on his wounds.

"Who has gotten the attention, and the fighting attention, of the all powerful Moose Mason?" Dilton asked as if it was a joke, knowing that Moose wasn't going to answer. To his complete shock, Moose actually answered him.

"Kevin's boyfriend."

Dilton didn't even though that Kevin had a boyfriend. So he looked up at Moose, ready to hear the obnoxious laugh of the teenage athlete. The laugh never came. He was serious. "I didn't know that Kevin... had a boyfriend."

"Neither did I until yesterday. You done?" Moose asked, referring to Dilton's cleaning method's on his knuckles. He nodded and removed the tiny blood soak pad from his hand. "I swear that I'm going to kill him." Moose started to walk off back into the locker room. Dilton's curiosity got the better of him, and he called out to Moose.

"Why?" Dilton asked. "I thought that you were with Midge. That you're... straight."

Moose stopped walking and turned around to face him. He sighed and rubbed his neck. Dilton was right. He was with Midge, yet he couldn't get the thought of Kevin out of his head. Ever since that night where they discovered Jason's water filled corpse. It was like... a feeling he had inside. "I'm not straight." he finally said. "I guess that I'm... just curious. I'm still young. I can question my sexuality."

With that comment, Moose went back into the boy's locker room. Dilton just stood there stunned and confused. He sighed and looked at the book in his hand. _This town has too much drama_.

* * *

Cheryl and Reggie both gave each other a smile before they politely knocked on Kevin's hospital door. Reggie carried a huge box of Kevin's favorite candy while Cheryl held her mother's vase of sunflowers. "Come in." a feminine voice called from inside. Reggie opened the door for Cheryl, who's hands were full with the vase, and they both walked in. The nurse was helping Kevin move from his bed onto a wheelchair that was waiting for him. Kevin had pleaded to have someone wheel him around and the nurse finally caved. "Good morning." the nurse called to the two teenagers. "Just give me a minute and I'll give you all some privacy."

The nurse help Kevin take a seat on the wheelchair. He winced a bit from the pain in his leg, but didn't complain. The nurse patted his back and walked out of the room. Kevin looked over at the two of his friends. He rarely even thought of them as friends until he was bound and gagged in the trunk of a drug addicts car. "Reggie. Cheryl. Piacere di rivedervi entrambi." Kevin said, greeting the two in Italian much to Cheryl's delight.

Cheryl held up her vase of flowers. "We come baring gifts." she said.

"Betty told me that you like Peeps, so I brought you the biggest box I could find." Reggie said, placing the candy next to Kevin's pile of different cards and trinkets. They weren't the only one's that decided to visit. "Thanks." Kevin looked over to the door. "Do you guys mind wheeling me around? I kinda want to get a change of scenery."

"Ovviamente." Cheryl replied to Kevin's Italian and grabbed the handlebars of his wheelchair. She gestured to Reggie and the two wheeled Kevin out of room. "So where to Kev?" Reggie asked.

"I kinda want to see everyone. I hate being alone." he said.

"The next stop is The Main Lobby." Reggie joked as Cheryl wheeled him to where his friends were waiting to see him. Archie, Betty, Veronica, Joaquin and Jughead all jumped to their feet when they saw Kevin approaching them in a wheelchair. "Kevin." Archie exclaimed, waiting for Cheryl to bring him closer. "A wheelchair."

"I needed a new ceiling to stare at." Kevin joked. "A wheelchair was the only option without hurting myself even more."

"How are you feeling?" Jughead asked next.

"Better. My leg bones are feeling faster and my burns are getting taken care of. As for this nose-" Kevin lifted his bandaged finger and pointed at his nose, covered in a thick white gauze. "It was should be all healed up again once I get discharged."

"That's good." Reggie said.

"That's great." Betty said, adding more emphasis on the great.

Archie moved over to a black plastic back and pulled out a royal blue box. Kevin raised his eyebrow at it. "I stopped by the school today. Principal Weatherbee wanted me to give you this. A get well present as you will."

"Joaquin?" Kevin called to his serpent boyfriend. "My hands are messed up. Do you mind opening it?"

Joaquin nodded and took the box from Archie. He slowly and very carefully untied the gold ribbon and opened the box. He pulled out a neat, hard copy of Game of Thrones. Kevin smiled. It was the first book that he read when he stumbled into the Riverdale High library. Weatherbee was there. I can't believe he remembered. "Tell him that I said thank you." Kevin said.

Joaquin smiled and gave the book to Cheryl, who would be taking him back to his hospital room. "I know that since you've already gotten a bunch of gifts from people and the hospital." Jughead said. "We thought that it would be nice if you had a few friends to keep you company."

"We know it must be pretty hard being alone half the time." Veronica stated, rubbing the velvet on her purse. "So we thought that if you wanted to, we could have a little... party of some sort."

"Party?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Not the kind with kegs and dirty dancing." Reggie said. "Think of it as a... get together."

"We asked the staff here to set us up in an empty room. It's not a bedroom. We have a sheet set up for the movie screen. Betty ordered burgers from Pop's. " Archie said.

"We could have a calm movie night. Like we did all the time in middle school." Betty said, rubbing Kevin's knee.

Kevin smiled. He would want nothing more but to do that. So he nodded. Cheryl wheeled him into the huge empty room and set up the projector. Archie sat next to Kevin as the movie began to start. "How's your dad?" he whispered.

"I don't know." Kevin replied truthfully. "My mom came back to see me though."

Both Veronica and Betty turned their heads hearing Kevin's comment. They knew all about Keller's secret. They also knew that Kevin had absolutely no idea about it. They both sighed and turned back to the screen.

"That's good. How's she?" Archie asked his friend.

"She's just worried as all. Nothing too surprising. She is my mom. It's kinda her job."

"Where is she now?" Archie asked.

"She went back to my house to get some sleep and later she'll bring me some books and my phone."

"What about Sheriff Keller?"

"I'm... actually not sure where he went. He probably just went back to work. I don't blame him though." Kevin twisted the cap off of his ginger ale. The only sugar substance he could stomach. "He just needs the blow off some steam. You know he blames himself for this all happening."

"It's not his fault." Archie said.

"Yeah, it's mine."

Archie sat up from his chair and gestured to Kevin that they were leaving. No one really minded as Archie wheeled Kevin from their DIY movie theater to the hospital's hallway. Archie stopped wheeling and walked in front of Kevin, running his hands through his hair. "Kevin... who could you blame yourself for this happening?"

"The day I was taken, I was taking a jog and my dad called. He told me to stay put... but of course I didn't listen. If I had just listened to him, he would have found me and taken me home and that son of bitch wouldn't have been able to put his hands on me. It's my fault that I didn't listen. All of this is my fault."

Kevin hung his head low and stared down at his knees. Archie then went down on one knee, so that he was at eye level with his wheelchair bound friend. "Kevin, listen to me. None of this is your fault."

"But..."

Archie cut him off, not wanting his friend to blame himself even more. "But nothing Kev. You weren't the one that told the RPD about J.C's drug dealing. You weren't the one who put him behind bars. This is not your fault. At all."

Kevin smiled and sighed. "Thanks Archie."

"Any time Kev." Archie walked over to Kevin's handlebars and wheeled him back into the room. There was no more talk about the kidnapping and the torture from then on out. It was just Kevin and his friends as they chomped on burgers and laughed along with the movie's constant jokes. For the first time in a pretty long time, Kevin was starting to feel like his old self again.

* * *

Keller sat right in front of the kidnapping psychopath, resisting every urge to not punch him in the face. J.C sat at the table with his wrists handcuffed to the chair. He stared at the sheriff with a huge smile on his face. "So... how's the boy?" he said. "Is his nose broken?"

"Don't you dare." Keller said through clenched teeth. "Utter another word about my son and I will make sure you end up in a hospital bed."

J.C just stared to laugh as he stared at the police officer in front of him. "I know you Jace." Keller said. "I know how you think. What do you have planned?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." he said, shrugging. "Just... revenge."

"There is no need for it. We're were friends once. I still want to help you. I can call the hospital, get the addiction network on the phone. It's never too late to change." Keller said.

J.C sat there staring at him for a moment, before spitting in his face. "I don't need nor do I want help from you or from anyone. If I want help, It'll be help with my revenge."

"Good luck with that." Keller said, wiping the liquid from his nose and cheek. "You're going to be in here for a long time. You're not going anywhere near my son for a long time."

"You think that your son is safe from me while I'm in here, you're so wrong. I will always find your boy."

J.C just started to laugh and laugh as Keller shook his head and grabbed his jacket from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the interragation room. There was another RPD police officer and a doctor waiting outside for him. J.C's laughs were still loud and clear from the outside the room. "He needs to be away from other prisoner. Their safety might be put at risk by being close to him. He also needs to visit a psychiatrist. He's going to drive himself crazy."

"I'll see to it." the doctor said as the police officer walked inside to retrieve the prisoner. Keller rubbed his temples as he walked out of the prison.

* * *

 _ **Hey again. I'm so sorry for the week long wait. Like I said before, I have school and I'm pretty occupied with writing this for you and homework and shit. So here is what I am proposing. I'm thinking that every Friday I will update the story. And maybe one ever other Wednesday or Thursday.**_

 ** _I'm very very happy with all the traffic the story is getting after the first few weeks. I really hope that you take the time out to write a review (even if you don't have an account. I still get them and can post them)._**

 ** _Enjoy the rest of your night and happy holidays!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Also just a note, I know that I didn't add this in the last chapter but Betty is off her crutches and can walk normally. Now, enjoy this extra long chapter.**_

* * *

Kathy had returned to the hospital later that night with a bag full of Kevin's favorite books. Great Gatsby, The Catcher and the Rye, Nerve. Anything to take her son out of this world and into one where he shouldn't worry about pain or guilt. She walked up the steps to enter the hospital where he son was staying when she heard someone walking to the door as well. She opened the door and waited until that person walked in first. "Thank you." said a calm, feminine voice.

"No probl-" Kathy stopped and looked at the woman who was walking into the hospital. It was Mayor Sierra McCoy. Dressed in her usual clothing, pencil skirts and a blazer hidden underneath his fur coat. A small box in her hands. Kathy smiled and looked over at the person she was taking too. "Evening madam mayor." she finally said. "Fancy seeing you here."

"As the mayor it is my job to visit a person that was injured in my town." she said. Kathy and McCoy were both inside the lobby of the hospital. They both checked in the visit Kevin and were told to sit and wait until he came out. They sat directly across from each other. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the mayor spoke. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners?" Kathy leaned forward and held her hand out to shake. "Lieutenant Kathy Keller."

McCoy stared to shake her hand and her facial expression suddenly changed when she heard the last name of the woman in front of her. "Kathy Keller? A-As in Sheriff Keller?"

"Yes. He's my husband." she said.

"Oh." McCoy already knew that the sheriff was married. But she didn't expect to feel so bad about secretly having an affair with him. She sat back in her chair and continued to talk with the wife of her "boyfriend". "Mrs. Keller, I am so sorry about what happened to your son. I know for one that I would be in such a fit of rage if anything like that happened to my daughter."

"There is no need to apologize. I know that you and my husband will work together to make sure something like this doesn't happen again."

"Mom." called Kevin's voice. The two women turned to see Kevin being wheeled in by the Betty and Veronica. He had a huge smile, but the girls did not. They looked completely shocked seeing the two women together in the same place. "Hey Kevin." Kathy said, standing up and hugging her son to the best of her ability. Careful not to accidentally hurt him. "I brought you your favorite books. I know how much you'd love to escape."

"Thanks." Kevin said. "Betty, Veronica, this is my mother, Kathy. Mom this is the Betty and Veronica."

"Pleased to meet you." Kathy said, shaking their hands. "Kevin's told me so much about you when he calls."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Keller." Veronica said, trying not to stutter or give away that anything was wrong.

"What were you just doing?" Kathy asked, hanging the bag of books from the handlebars of Kevin's wheelchair.

"We had a bunch of friends come over and bring snacks and we just watched a few of Kevin's favorite movies." Betty said.

"Yeah Kevin's a very loyal friend." Veronica said. McCoy looked at her with a scared look in her eyes. "You know... for not falling asleep. He must be exhausted from everything."

"I'm okay Veronica. I'd prefer more Ryan Gosling to the nightmares." he joked.

"See. Loyal." Veronica didn't take her eyes off the mayor. She was shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Well, what are you doing here Mayor McCoy?" Betty asked.

"I came to drop this off for Kevin." she said, giving the box to Kevin. "It's from Josie."

That was easy to see from the leopard print wrapping paper. Betty took the box for Kevin since his hands were just un bandaged, he didn't want to strain them. Kevin looked over as Betty opened it for him. The gift wasn't anything too big or special. It was a gift card for Pop's. He rarely even gives them out, but it was obvious she used her skills as the mayor's daughter to her advantage. $200 worth of Pop's gourmet burgers and ice-cold milkshakes. "Tell her I said thank you." Kevin said, allowing Betty to but the gift card in his bag of books. Keller then suddenly walked inside the hospital. He looked worse than the day Kevin was taken. He had huge eye bags and his eyes looked bloodshot. "Hey dad." Kevin smiled.

McCoy frowned and looked behind her seat at the man who she's been having sex with for months. Keller looked just as uncomfortable when he saw his wife and his "mistress" in the same room, letting alone sitting right in front of her. "Hey pal." he replied to his son, giving him a fatherly kiss on the temple. "Madam mayor."

"Nice to see you again Sheriff." McCoy forced the words to come out of her mouth. "I actually really needed to talk to you. About your son."

"Yes, yes of course."

"Come with me mom." Kevin said, trying to give them privacy. "I'll introduce you to all my friends."

Kathy took her son's thickly wrapped hand and followed him as Betty and Veronica wheeled him back to the room. But, of course, the girls couldn't hold back their urge to find out the truth. "Mrs. Keller, do you mind taking Kevin back. It's the room right on the left. Me and Veronica are just going to grab some more drinks." Betty said.

"Okay." Kathy moved over to the back of the wheelchair and pushed her son over to the room they were hanging out in. Betty and Veronica walked over to the end of the hall and hid behind the pillar. They were listening very closely to the conversation. McCoy was the first on the start speaking. "Tommy..." she started to grab his forearms, but he pulled back.

"After everything that's been going on, I highly suggest that you don't call me Tommy."

McCoy sighed and held her elbows. "Okay then. Tom. When were you going to tell me that your wife was back in town?"

"Sierra if you haven't noticed, I've been a little too busy worrying about my son's health. I didn't even know that she was coming to Greendale."

"Well... are you going to tell her about us?"

"I will. I just don't know how yet."

McCoy moved closer to Keller, taking his hand and licking his knuckles. Veronica silently gagged, making Betty eye roll her dramatics. "Maybe you don't have to tell her. We can just keep doing what we're doing. We're both adults. There's nothing wrong with it."

"There is if one of them is married." Keller said, yanking his hand back and wiping it on his pants. "After everything that's happened, I realized that I've lied to my family, multiple times. I lied to my son by never telling him about J.C and I'm lying to my wife when I say I love her and it's only her."

"So is that it? Are we just done then? That's it?"

"Yes." Keller said. "I'm sorry. But the more sins I commit. The more that my family will pay."

McCoy was pretty upset, but she knew where he was coming from. His son had been through so much. What they were doing would just add to the pain. "Okay. I understand."

"Thank you for understanding Sierra." Keller said, rubbing her shoulder. Betty and Veronica both stared at each other, completely stunned. They moved away from the hall and the view of the two parents and started to whisper. "Did you hear that?" Veronica dramatically said.

"Obviously." Betty said, looking back out at the lobby for a second. "Imagine how Mrs. Keller would react. Let alone Kevin. He's already been through so much."

"And he has so much pride in his dad after his rescue. Kevin could never trust him again."

"But what do we do?" Betty asked.

Veronica looked over at the adults and sighed for a second. "I know that we didn't want to tell Kevin... but I think that we have to. You know. Rip the band-aid."

"As much as I don't want to do that... it'll be better that way."

Veronica and Betty both sighed. _This is going to be difficult_ , Betty thought.

* * *

J.C was strapped to a table in the medical bay of the prison, ready to be injected with a medicine. All the mad man could do was smile. The doctor looked at him curiously. "Do not worry Mr. Cameron. Everything is going to just fine. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Trust me doc." he laughed. "You should be the one that's nervous."

The doctor looked over at the patient and brought up his needle. "This is just going to make you a bit coherent."

"Oh. No thanks." J.C said. "I prefer the tablets."

Suddenly a bullet shot through the doctor's head and she fell down to floor dead. J.C looked up from the table he was strapped too to see a two men emerge from the air vent. "Finally. One month my ass."

"I know how you don't like to wait." said one of men, cutting the leather straps on J.C's wrists. "Couldn't pass up this opportunity. You in the medical bay is a great one."

Once J.C was untied, he jumped from off of the table and rubbed his wrists and stared at the two men on his team. Kyle, the man who had visited him in prison, and Drake, a man J.C had met in prison. "Where's the van?" J.C asked, taking a leather vest from Drake.

"Right under the med bay. We'll be out of here in a few minutes." Drake replied. The three men then started to climb into the air vent as the the alarms blared warning of an escaped prisoner. Kyle was right, they reached the van in under two minutes. It was a police van, they would be hidden in plain sight. There was no getaway driver, so J.C took the wheel driving as fast as he possibly could. Of course, they got away. J.C was laughing maniacally as the van made it's way to Riverdale. "Where's the boy?" J.C said.

"Riverdale's hospital. He's recovering faster then expected. We should be there in ten minutes." Kyle responded, handing J.C a handgun

"You got bullets?"

"Yes sir."

"Rope?"

"Yes sir."

"Tape?"

"Yes, sir." Kyle repeated the words again.

"We've got everything you need. The kid won't get away this time." Drake commented this time. "We've thirty minutes to grab the boy and get away before Keller calls the cops."

"I broke the kid's legs for a reason. He won't be running away this time. And like I said before..." J.C started giggling before slamming his hands on the steering wheel. "Keller will have to pay for disrespecting me with that ambush."

* * *

After the movies were played and the burgers were eaten, everyone had headed back to the lobby to wait for Joaquin. Joaquin had decided to take Kevin back to his room, since they barely got to spend enough time with one another. Kevin's eyes were focused on one of the books his mother had gotten him, he hadn't realized that he had arrived in his room. "Here we are. Home sweet home." Joaquin said.

Kevin laughed as Joaquin pulled him up from the chair. "I wish."

Joaquin pulled Kevin's arms over his shoulder and helped him hobble over to his bed. He carefully pulled his legs over on to the mattress and pulled the cover over him. "There. All snuggled up." Joaquin joked. Kevin nodded and leaned into his pillow, he looked tired. "I guess that I'll leave you to sleep. All see you in the morning preppy."

Joaquin started to exit but Kevin called to him. "Wait..." He turned to face his bed bound boyfriend. "Would you stay with me? I-I know it sounds childish but... I don't like being alone."

"There's nothing childish about that." Joaquin replied, taking off his jacket and taking a seat. "I don't have anywhere else to be."

Kevin suddenly started to sit up. Joaquin was about to protest against it, but Kevin wasn't doing anything dangerous. He grabbed the former serpents hand and tightened his grip before laying back down. Joaquin smiled. "You're going to be fine preppy. I promise."

A hard knock then came to Kevin's door. Joaquin turned around and called out for the guest to come in. It was Betty and Veronica. They were squeezing each other's hand as they walked, sorry expressions on their face. "Hey girls." Kevin said with a forced smile through his tiredness. "Saying goodbye?"

Betty and Veronica both turned to face each other for a moment. They sighed and shook their heads. "Kevin... there's something that we need to talk to you about." Veronica started.

"It's about your dad." Betty continued.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Kevin asked, starting to breathe harder. _J.C didn't get to him, did he? No. Please._

"Keller is fine. It's not about him being hurt. It's about his actions." Betty said sitting on the edge of Kevin's bed.

Veronica and Betty were both sighing and shaking their heads. It left Kevin in the dark, and he's hated that since he was 11. "Girls." Joaquin spoke this time. "Don't be scared. Tell Kevin what happened."

Veronica patted Betty's shoulder as she spoke. "We saw your father a few weeks ago. And he was... having an affair with Mayor McCoy."

Kevin's blood ran cold and his heart started to thump. He was in complete disbelief. "What?"

"We think it was because of all the murders happening and The Black Hood and-"

"Where is he?" Kevin was fuming with rage and fear all at the same time. Joaquin had to grasp his hand and shoulder to calm him a bit. It didn't work. "Send him in. Now."

"Kev..." Betty was immediately cut off once she used that nickname.

"Now, Betty!"

Betty stood up in complete shock and rushed out of the room to get his father. Veronica just stared at her friend. "Kevin... we're so sorry for-"

"No Veronica. I don't want to hear it." he was outraged. "You decided to keep this from me for so long and then tell me when my mother comes home to see her tortured broken son."

"We didn't know how else to-"

"Veronica... please. Get out. Before I say something I regret."

Veronica stood there for a moment before nodding and walking out of the room in tears. Joaquin was still holding a tight grip on Kevin. "You need to calm down. Please."

"I'm fine Joaquin." he replied rather quickly.

Keller ran into his son's hospital room right after hearing Betty tell him urgently that he was needed. "Kevin?!" he cried in worry. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"You cheated on mom, that's what's wrong!" the bandaged teenager cried.

Keller sighed and looked down at his feet. He couldn't lie. He knew the truth. "Kevin... please let me explain."

"There nothing to explain!" he yelled, pushing Joaquin off of him. "Joaquin, step outside please."

"Kevin-"

"Please, Joaquin. Just... go."

Joaquin stood up from his chair and slowly released his grasp on his hand. He gave the sheriff a long stare before walking outside and waiting near the door. It was just the two Keller's staring down at each other. Keller's heart sunk down into his stomach as he saw his son's disappointed and angry look. "Kevin... I never did it to hurt you or your mother. I was just lonely."

"Cut the bullshit, dad!" Kevin was completely done with his father. He swung his legs over his bed and begun to stand. Keller moved over to help his son, but Kevin pushed him away. After a long hard try, Kevin had managed to sit onto his wheelchair. He wheeled himself to face his dad again. "Dad if you lonely, why didn't you just talk to me. I'm your son. You could always talk to me."

"I wasn't in the mood for talking."

"You're disgusting." Kevin was shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You've told me ever since I was rescued that you would always protect me. That you would never hurt me. And you are such a liar. This hurts so much more then that pipe did!"

"Kevin you don't understand."

"I think I understand plenty." Kevin said, rolling his chair away from his father. He was wiping tears angrily from his chin.

"Hey. Hey, hey! Put the gun down!" Joaquin's screams could be heard from outside the room. Keller and Kevin both looked at the door in shock. "Kevin stay behind me." the sheriff said, pulling his son's wheelchair behind his body. He pulled out his gun as the door slammed open. J.C and Drake stormed inside, both holding a hostage in a choke hold while holding a gun out to the father and son.

* * *

 _ **About 8 minutes ago...**_

Archie and Jughead both tried to comfort their girlfriends as they cried into their arms. Veronica and Betty both felt like complete shit after telling their friend that their father was a cheater. After all that he's been through. They both decided to not tell Kathy. They would only make things worse. Reggie and Cheryl could just watch the two cry. "I can't believe that he would do something like that." Jughead asked, rubbing Betty's head.

"He was so upset." Betty said.

"Where is he now?" Cheryl asked.

"He's in his room. Probably talking with his dad." Archie said.

Reggie looked out to the window for a second but saw a police van pulling up to the hospital. "Reggie? What is it?" Archie asked him, looking to the window.

They saw three men come out with guns. One of them being completely recognizable. It was J.C, Kevin's kidnapper. He had escaped prison. "Holy shit." Reggie breathed.

Everyone then looked out the window in shock as he walked to the hospital door. "We need to get to Kevin!" Cheryl yelled, everyone standing and getting ready to run to Kevin.

"Not necessary kids." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see that J.C had already entered the hospital, his gun raised and the rest of the hospital's workers and visitors down on their knees in shock and fear. Drake and Kyle was with him, yelling for people to get on the ground. "Why'd you come back?" Jughead asked in complete disgust.

"My revenge isn't finished yet. Where's Keller's kid?" J.C had his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"We're not telling you anything." Reggie said, pulling Cheryl behind him to protect her. J.C looked around and saw Kathy, laying on the ground in fear of her life. He looked over at Drake and signaled him. Drake ran over and grabbed the mother and held a gun to temple. "NO!" they all yelled in unison as J.C just laughed.

"Tell me where Kevin is and I won't have to hurt her."

"He's in room 129-C." Archie yelled. Dammit.

"Thank you ginger. You've been an excellent help." J.C turned to Drake. "Come on, let's get the kid."

Drake followed J.C, dragging Kathy with him. "Let her go. We told you where he is."

"But I still her. Keller won't just give up unless I have a hostage. I think that she'll do nicely. Do me a favor." J.C was now talking to Kyle. "Handcuff those kids and fan out the rest of 'em."

Kyle nodded, shooting the ceiling and everyone except them fanned out the hospital. Half of them screaming in 9-1-1. Kyle did exactly as J.C instruced and handcuffed Archie, Betty, Veronica, Reggie and Cheryl to the chairs in the waiting room. "You won't get away with this." Reggie growled.

"Trust me, we will."

J.C and Drake dragged Kathy over to Kevin's room, not expecting to see Joaquin standing by the door. "You're the boy who bashed with a baseball bat in the helicopter. I gotta say, nice ambush." he said, holding up the gun to the teenage bad boy.

"Hey. Hey, hey! Put the gun down!" Joaquin's screamed, putting his hand in front of him.

J.C slammed the gun over Joaquin's head, making him tumble to his knees. J.C then grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to eye level. Joaquin's forehead was trickling with blood. "Two's always better than one." he said, pulling the boy into a choke hold. J.C then kicked the door open and stormed into the hospital room, seeing a wheelchair bound son hiding behind his armed father.

* * *

"How'd you get out?" Keller asked, hand tightening around the trigger.

"Tommy this is my friend Drake. I met him in the prison. I got another friend named Kyle out in the lobby taking care of those pesky little kids. Oh, and these people over here are our hostages." J.C smiled.

Kevin was on the verge of a full out panic attack, seeing his mother and his boyfriend held at gunpoint by the madman who kidnapped him. He didn't even hear the word come out of his mouth. "Mom..."

J.C took a moment and looked at Kathy then back at Kevin. He smiled. "No wonder she looked so familiar. I haven't seen her since the wedding. How are you Kathy?"

"Don't talk to her. Just let her go. Let them both go." Keller was about to shoot.

"Hmmm... no thanks. Because you used this kid against me." he pressed the cold barrel of the gun to Joaquin's neck. "So I think I know what the perfect punishment will be."

J.C fired the gun straight into Kathy's head. Drake let her fall to the ground. "NO!" Keller screamed, dropping his gun and kneeling down to his wife. Her head was bleeding out and she wasn't responding. Kathy Keller was dead. Kevin was hysterical, crying and screaming. Unable to do anything due to the wheelchair. J.C reacted fast, he pushed Joaquin into Drake's arms and grabbed Keller's gun off the ground, shoving it into one of his holsters. J.C grabbed Kevin's neck and placed the gun to his neck. Keller went to grab his gun but saw the sight of his son being a hostage yet again. "J.C... please. Don't do this. I'm begging you." Keller was weeping.

"Drake?" J.C called.

The buff man pulled out a two pairs and handcuffs. He cuffed Joaquin to the left side of Kevin's bed while Keller was cuffed to the bedside table. Keller could make words come out of his mouth, he just struggled against the metal cuffs that kept him away from his son. "How much more time?" J.C asked.

"Seven more before police arrive." Drake replied, pulling out rope from his bag and tossing it to J.C.

"Perfect." J.C and Drake then tied Kevin's wrist to the armrest of his wheelchair and his chest to the chair itself. Joaquin was screaming and fuming with rage, pulling at his restrains. "Let him go you crazy son of bitch!" he screamed.

"Such language." Drake said, slapping Joaquin across the face.

"NO!" Kevin screamed, coming out his trance and starting to struggle against his bonds.

Drake took of his red flannel and ripped off the sleeves. He rolled one of the sleeves into a ball and shoved it in Kevin's mouth and used the other to tie over his mouth, turning his cries into muffled sobs. "Nice to see you again Tommy. And don't you worry, your son is in very good hands."

J.C wheeled Kevin out of his room, he was screaming with laughter. Kevin was screaming too, loudly into his gag trying to set himself free. J.C took him out to the lobby calling for Kyle to follow. Kevin saw his friends handcuffed. They were all screaming at him. "KEVIN!" Archie was the loudest, yanking hard on his cuffs.

"Let him go!" Veronica cried.

"Please!" Reggie hollered.

"Kevin! KEVIN!" Jughead and Betty were yelling in unison. Kevin was yelling loudly into his gag as J.C wheeled him out of the hospital and into the cold outside. Goosebumps immediately emerged on his skin. "Where's the second van?" J.C asked.

"Right there." Kyle pointed to the dark green van in the corner of the hospital's parking lot. They ran to it, opening the doors and pushing Kevin's wheelchair inside. They had hatches on the van's floor ready to bolt the wheels of the wheelchair down. Once the chair was secure, Kyle took the wheel and Drake took the passenger seat. J.C sat right in front of Kevin's wheelchair. They started to drive away as fast as they could. J.C smiled as Kevin pulled on the tight ropes keeping his wrists bound. "This time around... I'mma get what I want. So you better get comfortable, it's going to be a long ride."

Kevin shifted his head to the side to avoid looking at the man in front of him. He was so angry. Angry that his father had cheated. Angry that his friends knew. Angry that his mother was murdered. Angry that Joaquin was hurt. Angry that his friends were hostages. Angry that he had been kidnapped, again. Kevin shifted uncomfortably against the ropes digging into his chest. _I hope I don't get out of this alive._

* * *

 _ **I feel like such an asshole for killing off a character that's not even in the show but... OH WELL! So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I made it extra long for you since you probably won't hear from me until Friday. So, don't forget to review, follow and share. Thank you for reading and I'll see ya'll later BYE!**_

 _ **(BTW, I took that little end card from Simply Nailogical. I love her.)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Kathy Keller was declared dead at 8:37 PM at Riverdale Hospital. She sustained a gunshot to the head. It was a murder. It took a toll of everyone, but not as much as it did on Tom Keller. Her husband. Keller watched was they loaded her limp, bloody body into a body bag. He looked cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was going crazy. He had just lost the trust of his son, saw the murder of his wife and watched helplessly as Kevin was kidnapped a second time. Joaquin sat one of lobby chair's getting his forehead wound checked out, everyone surrounded him, making sure that he was alright. They were all upset and pretty much traumatized that they were held at gun point and witnessed their friend being kidnapped for a second time. "How's Keller?" Betty asked Joaquin, since he was the last person who had been with him.

"He's been like that since they took him." he replied, motioning his head to the silent father. "No one's talked to him since."

Archie sighed and held onto Veronica's wrists, rubbing them to comfort her pain. Red and blue blaring lights shined in their eyes annoyingly. "He better not hurt him." Cheryl said, shivering from the cold. She had left her coat in the hospital and now it was a part of evidence.

"He has leverage over Keller." Reggie said, giving Cheryl his Letterman jacket. "He won't hurt him unless he wants to kill him."

"Then he better not kill him!" Jughead said, frustrated.

"What's the point of killing your only leverage against Keller?"

"Reggie's right. We just need to find him and find him fast." Archie said. The ginger headed boy looked back over at the still sheriff. "Jughead, Reggie."

The two boys left the girls with Joaquin and went over to talk with the sheriff. Keller was just staring at the body bag carrying his wife's body. Archie, Jughead and Reggie moved over in front of sherrif so that they could be seen. "Sheriff Keller?" Reggie called.

"There's nothing you can say to me that I haven't said to others. There's no need to feel sorry for me." he said, not even bothering to look up at the boys.

"Sheriff Keller, we are sorry for you and we want to help. Kevin's our friend and we just got him back." Jughead said. "There's no way in hell we're leaving his fate in that madman's hands."

"There's nothing you can do."

"That's where you underestimate us Mr. Keller." Jughead said.

"We practically solved who murdered Jason. We can help you find Kevin and put that asshole in the nut house." Archie added.

The loud sound of a car pulling up interrupted their conversation with the sheriff. Moose stormed out of his car, slamming the door behind him and running up to the sheriff. "Tell me it's not true!" he screamed, to the point where Joaquin, Cheryl, Betty and Veronica turned their heads.

Keller sighed and looked up at the young man who was fuming at him. "It's true."

Moose's fist connected with Keller's jaw, making him fall. Archie and Reggie grabbed Moose's arms. "You son of a bitch! You let him get taken! You did this to him! It's your fault!" he screamed.

"Moose! Calm down!" Reggie yelled at his friend.

The commotion had gotten the girls attention, they and Joaquin ran over to help. "Moose, calm down." Veronica called to him.

Moose saw Joaquin and punched him too. "This is your fault too!" he was yelling.

Archie pulled his arms behind him and pulled him away from the group. Archie pulled him over to the parking lot and pushed him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" Archie yelled at him.

"It's their fault that he was taken again. If I was there, they wouldn't of lay a goddamn hand on Kevin!" Moose replied, standing up and dusting off the concrete from his pants. "This is what you get when you trust criminals."

"Sheriff Keller and Joaquin are not criminals." Archie said. "And they love Kevin just as much as you do. We all want to find him. But acting out like a child isn't going to get us anywhere."

"There's no us." Moose crossed his arms. "I'll find Kevin myself."

"You can't do alone Moose. At least let me help you." Archie sighed. "Two always better than one."

Moose noticed that his hand was feeling sticky after wiping his pants. He looked down, his hands were covered in slick oil. Strange, he thought. "What is it?" Archie asked.

"Oil. But that's impossible. There isn't oil for miles." Moose then looked down at where he had fallen. Tire tracks, covered in thick black oil. Leading far away from the hospital. "How did they escape? With Kevin?" Moose asked.

"Some people say that they had a van." Jughead answered, approaching the two with Cheryl at his side.

"Those look like van tire tracks." Cheryl added, pointing at it.

"Oil like this comes from a factory. And not just any factory. A car factory. My uncle works at car factory, that's how I know the oil." Moose said. "That's must be where they took him."

"But there are no car factories in Riverdale." Cheryl said.

"But there is one near the town line of Greendale. I remember seeing it every time we made a trip down there." Archie said.

"Then that's must be where they're keeping him." Moose said.

"I'll go tell Sheriff Keller." Cheryl said.

Moose called out to her, stopping her. "Wait. Okay, I'll admit I'm a bit pissed off. But I think that you all know that Keller is in no shape or form to go looking for him. He's mourning and he's practically broken. He'll get himself killed if he finds out that we know something."

"I'll take that as an apology and I'll accept it." Cheryl commented quickly. "But what do you suggest?"

"I'm suggesting that you don't tell Keller and leave the rescue part to me."

"We are not just going to let you risk your life to find Kevin." Jughead said.

"Moose. Please just let us help. It's better if we help you or you might get yourself hurt." Archie said.

"Then he doesn't have to go." said another voice. Everyone turned to see Joaquin walking up to them with Betty, Reggie and Veronica. "I'll go. I was with when they took him. I'll rescue him."

"Hell no you won't." Moose said. "You should stay away from him."

"Moose, we can all help. You both don't have to do this alone." Veronica said. "Let us help you."

Moose sighed and looked down at the oil covering his hands. He couldn't help but imagine it was blood. Kevin's blood. Joaquin slowly walked up to the football player. "Look. I know you and I don't exactly see eye to eye, but... if bringing Kevin back home safely means that we have to work together... then I'm willing." Joaquin held out his hand. "What do you say?"

Moose looked over at everyone else that was looking at him. Moose smiled and held out his non oily hand and shook with Joaquin's hand. "Let's bring him home."

Everyone smiled and got into a huddle with the two young men. "So... what's the plan?" Reggie asked.

* * *

Kevin had sobbed and choked into his gag the entire drive. He wasn't able to see where he was going but he had a clear look when they finally pulled up into their hideout. J.C wheeled the gagged boy into the factory and shoved him into the room. "Drake, grab the chains. Kyle get the water." J.C said, approaching a huge tub and pulling it out. Kevin raised his eyebrows, since was mouth was being occupied by a balled up plaid sleeve. Kyle returned with an abnormally large bucket of water, filling the tub J.C had lay out. Drake returned with a large amount of metal chains and a knife. He approached Kevin and Kevin started to freak out, shaking around thinking that we was going to get stabbed. Drake wasn't intending to hurt him. He cut the roped binding his wrists and pulled hum up to his feet. He then started to take off his clothes. Kevin felt a little uncomfortable being naked in the presence of his captors, so he did his best to cover himself up. "Can you walk?" he asked, tearing off the gag.

Kevin spat out the ball of cloth in his mouth and started to inhale before speaking. "No."

"His legs won't heal for another month Drake. Just carry him." J.C called out while pouring water in the tub.

Drake did as he was told and pulled Kevin up bridal style and place him softly in the tub. Kyle came back with a gun and pointed it at Kevin. "Don't move." Kyle said.

J.C pulled out an unlabeled bottle and poured some of its liquidy contents into his palm. Kevin was just about to ask why, when Drake dumped a bucket of the freezing cold water on his skin and hair. J.C then started to lather the contents of the bottle on Kevin's remaining bruises. Legs, chest and arms. J.C then moved to remove the now thinner nose bandage to inspect it. The bone had healed, the doctors were probably going to remove it before he was kidnapped again. J.C threw the bandage aside and focused on lathering the boy. "The hell are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"The hospital almost never has the proper medicine for bruises. They use a cream when they should be using something of a soap base. What I'm using will heal you up faster." J.C replied.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" J.C asked.

"Why are you helping me now? You just killed my mother and kidnapped me for a second time. I didn't think that now you would be interested in helping me heal." Kevin shifted in the water to make his spine a bit more comfortable.

"Your father is definitely going to pay the price, but he's done something to you. Something unforgivable. And I know how you feel. I can help you Kevin."

Drake poured another bucket over Kevin rinsing him. He could already feel the medicine getting into his bruises. Drake slowly pulled him up from the tub and pulled him over a tarp, dressing him out of Kyle and J.C's view. In a few short minutes, Drake returned carrying Kevin dressed out of his hospital tank and pants into a forest green henley shirt and loose acid jeans. "We're on the same team Kevin. Making your father understand the pain he's caused and the suffering he's creating. You and I can make him pay, dearly for what's he's done."

Kevin was brought back down into his wheelchair. J.C knelt down to him and held onto the arm rests. "Join me Kevin. You and I will make your father pay. Together."

Kevin couldn't complain. He was kind of right. His father did need to be punished for what he's done. But... no matter what he does. Sheriff Tom Keller will always be his father. And he will always love him unconditionally. "Thanks for the kind offer. But I think I'll stick with being a hostage."

J.C shrugged and laughed, leaving Drake to restrain Kevin again. This time his wrists behind the chair and ankles tightly together Rope twisted back around his chests and torso. J.C pushed his wheelchair over to the middle of the room they were in. Once Kevin was tightly bound, Drake chained the wheels of the chair and connected the chain to a hook on the ceiling of the factory. "You should have taken my offer Kevin. But it's no late to change your mind? What do you say Keller Jr.? Join me?"

Kevin spit into J.C's eyes. "Eat a dick."

"I prefer pussy, thank you very much." J.C said. "Kyle, you can gag him this time.

Kyle walked in front of him and held up the previously used flannel sleeve. "Open up." Kyle said. Kevin shifted his head side to side to prevent himself from being gagged. Kyle grabbed his chin and roughly stuffed a the rolled up sleeve in his mouth again. This time, Kyle used tape to secure the cloth, using multiple strips in the same area. "There you go. Comfortable?"

Kevin screamed a _fuck you_ into his gag, but it was just a muffled scream. "Thought so. Hoist him up Drake."

The chain wasn't connected to a hook, it was connected to a pulley. When Drake pulled on the chain, Kevin and the wheelchair was hoisted upside down, making him scream. The thickness of the chain connected to the two wheels made it strong enough so he won't fall by accident and the many layers of rope around his ankles and torso made it so he wouldn't slip out and fall. Kevin was screaming into his gag and pulling on the rope holding his wrists in place. "Kyle, stay with the kid. Drake come with me." J.C said.

J.C left the factory with Drake. He could hear the van driving in the distance. Kevin looked over to Kyle, who was twirling his handgun. Kevin struggles and gasps could still me heard as muffled through the tape and cloth. "Everything will be over soon enough." Kyle said, polishing his gun with his jacket sleeve. "Sooner than you think."

* * *

 _ **Fan of The Sheriff's Son: What's that? She's updating more often now?**_

 _ **Me: Hey! It's the holidays! Let me do something special for you!**_

 _ **I really hope you did enjoy all of the new chapters I posted and don't forget to leave a review or a suggestion. Love you guys so much, enjoy your night!**_

 _ **But I'd like to inform those of you that re-read the chapter's I post. I am telling you that is very important that you start from the beginning of the story and head back. I know that probably seems obvious if you just clicked on this one, but I have added more to previous chapters. If you'd like more from previous chapters or maybe just something from maybe Chapter 6, I've added some. So please make sure that you do that. Also, I'll be adding a playlist at the end of the next chapter so that you can listen you some music that makes sense with the storyline. Hopefully, I'll see you all soon!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay. Okay. I know. It took a bit longer for me to update. Trust me, I know. I got a really bad case of writer's block so I spent the past 11 days writing out ideas for this story on paper. I gotta say, during my little "vacation" I got a bunch of great ideas. Some for this story and some for another Riverdale fanfic and a Batman fanfic I'm gonna write later. So, with all that said, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and once again I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. As usual, leave your lovely reviews in the review section and enjoy.**_

* * *

Keller didn't go home. Many of the other officers tried to convince him to get rest, but he refused. Even the doctors were scared for his health, since he hasn't eaten a thing since Kevin was first rescued. The now single father still refused. He didn't leave the hospital. The sheriff knew his adversary all too well. He always comes back for more. He knew that J.C would come back. To gloat. Keller was waiting for the moment. He wasn't going to miss it. The sheriff stood there ready. Shivering in the bitter cold and impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. But he wasn't the only one there. Betty, Veronica and Cheryl all sat in Cheryl's car, watching Keller from their windows. They kept their hoodies covering their face so no one can see them. "He's still here." Veronica whispered into her phone.

"Got it. Just keep watching him." Archie's voice said through the phone.

While the girls were waiting in their car, Archie and Jughead were waiting in Fred's truck. Identical hoodies covering their faces. Jughead held Archie's baseball bat tightly in his hands. He was locked and loaded. Right across the street from the other cars, Joaquin and Moose were waiting in Reggie's car, just staring out at the street and looking at each other in awkward silence. Joaquin grabbed a crowbar and was ready to attack, while Moose tightly held a can of mace. Joaquin and Reggie didn't know exactly what to say to each other, and they weren't staring. The hoodies were covering their eyes. Reggie licked his lips and pulled out a flask from his pocket. It was full of hard apple cider, Reggie's favorite drink. After allowing the alcohol to make its way down his throat he held it out to Joaquin. "Here." he said, trying to make some sort of conversation. "It's hard cider."

"You had me at hard." he said, taking the flask and pouring some of the liquid down his throat. "Thanks."

"No problem." Reggie replied, putting the cap back on and slipping it down into his pocket. "Look... I'm"

"Don't apologize. This isn't your fault. So you shouldn't be sorry." he replied, looking out the window and seeing a van pull up to the sheriff on the street. "Guys, guys. They're here." Joaquin whispered into his phone.

"Got it." Jughead replied into his phone. Tightening his grip on the baseball bat. The dark green van pulled up to the sidewalk where Keller was standing. J.C came out of the passenger seat of the van, while Drake exited from the driver's side seat. The snow dramatically started to fall as he approached his former partner. He held a small coil of rope in his hand. "Okay, Moose." Cheryl whispered into the four-way call. "You're on now."

"Great." Moose said, ending the call and shoving his phone in his hoodie pocket. He stood in the corner of the hospital, waiting for the right moment.

"Do you have any weapons?" J.C asked, motioning his shoulder bullet wound.

"No." Keller replied, holding out his hands in front of him.

J.C nodded and tossed the rope to Drake. "Tie his wrists."

Drake approached the sheriff, with the rope tightly clasped in his hand. He didn't try to fight it. Keller just nodded and placed his hands behind him. Drake was about to grab his wrists when a rock hit him on the forehead and caused him to fall. Moose had his moment. He appeared from the shadows and threw a rock at J.C, missing by his reflexes. "Leave him alone!" he screamed.

"Drake!" J.C ordered, grabbing Keller and tying his wrists himself. Drake got up and sprinted to Moose, grabbing him by the throat. Drake pulled Moose over to Keller and J.C, holding one of his arms behind him. He yelped in pain. "Let him go." Keller said, through gritted teeth. "Enough with the innocents."

"If holding your son won't make you compliant enough, then I guess another hostage will." Drake said, gripping Moose's arm tighter.

"You have me and my son. I'll do whatever you want." Keller said, not bothering to struggle at the double knots on his wrists.

J.C slowly approached Moose. "Roses are red." he chanted sinisterly. "You're not a part of the plan." Drake then thrust Moose onto the van, he fell to the concrete, groaning in pain.

"NO!" Keller screamed.

J.C approached him again and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "There's a long drive ahead." he rhymed again. "Now get in the van."

"You crazy son of a-" Keller was stopped as Drake pulled him to his feet.

"Now, Tommy." J.C ordered with an even more stubborn tone. Keller wanted to scream at him, but instead he stood up and followed J.C into the back of the van. Drake took the driver's seat and sped off. As soon as they were gone, Archie, Betty and Joaquin ran out of the cars they were in and over to Moose. Joaquin helped pull Moose up to his feet. "Well?" Betty asked.

Moose took out his phone and showed a map. A bright yellow dot was driving away from the blue dot that represented himself. "Great idea for the tracker, Joaquin." he said.

"Good thing I always carry it around." Joaquin winked.

"Okay. Now we follow it." Betty said, following Archie and Joaquin back to their cars. Moose sat with Reggie and Joaquin and the three cars followed the tracker on Moose's cell phone.

* * *

Keller wasn't going to bother to struggle against his bonds. It would only make things worse. He just sat on the floor of the van and started at his former partner as he fidgeted with his gun. "Finally. All the pieces are coming together." J.C said, loading the gun.

"This is between me and you Jace. Leave my son out of this."

J.C struck Keller hard across the face with his gun, causing Keller to cough out just a bit of blood. "You are in no position to call me that. It's J.C. It will always be J.C." he said. "I can call my boy now and have him shoot your son. You will never disrespect me again or else."

"Just let Kevin go. You've already killed my wife. Don't hurt him too." Keller pleaded as the van pulled to a stop. Drake opened the door to the van and hauled out the sheriff out. J.C kept his gun pointed. "Don't try anything stupid and I won't have to." Kyle opened the door to the factory as Keller was forced inside. He wasn't struggling, he just followed J.C inside the dark, abandoned car factory. When they finally reached the room they were supposed to be in, J.C pushed himself in front of Keller, while Kyle and Drake gripped his shoulders tightly. "Do you know where we are Tommy?"

Keller took a short look around the dark factory. "This was where you collapsed. On that mission. You were high and you fell into the crusher. I had to pull you out." Keller let out a small chuckle. "You swore that you weren't high that night. I remember that night so well."

"At this place. During that mission, you told the old sheriff about my addiction. You... you promised me that you would keep it a secret. You swore to me Tom!"

"You were my best friend. You still are." Keller said, shrugging his shoulders through his bound wrists. "I only wanted what was best for you. I thought... I though that was doing the right thing."

J.C was holding back tears as he started at his old friend, finger still placed firmly on the trigger. "Please... we can make things right. It's not too late. Please... J.C."

A tear slid down the escaped convict's face. Even though his outer shell was one of drugs and revenge, he still had a soft spot for his old friend. But... he wanted his revenge. J.C shook his head and walked over to the wall, pulling hard on one of the light switches. The light shone on the opposite side of the factory. Hanging upside down, bound in his wheelchair was Kevin. "KEVIN!" Keller screamed, trying to run to his son only to be stopped by Drake and Kyle's tight grip.

Kevin saw his father and screamed into his gag, pulling at his restrains, shaking the wheelchair and the chains that hung it. He started to swing around, scaring his father. Kevin was rubbing his cheek on his clothes, trying to pull his gag off. "Let him down! Please, bring him down! I'll do anything! Anything you want!"

"You'll do anything, huh?" J.C pulled out a knife. He motioned Drake and Kyle to leave. As they exited the factory, J.C cut the thick rope around his wrists and handed him the gun. "You will take this gun... and you will shoot me. Right in my face!"

"Stop J.C. I don't have to-"

"I will drop your son and break the rest of his intact bones if you don't shoot me." he was crying as he screamed. "You and I both want to go away. So why don't we just get this over with, huh? Shoot me. End it all."

"And what will that do? You have a life ahead of you. Killing you won't solve anything. I'll do anything you want. But I won't kill you." Keller dropped the gun.

J.C looked at him and then started to laugh, wiping away his tears. "Momma said I could be an actor if I tried." he kicked the gun further away. "You're were always ready to defend other's. That's what made you The Tom Keller. Now... it's time for the real game." J.C then threw a hard punch at Tom, buying him some time to run to the chain that kept Kevin hanging in the air. "Tell me once and for all Tommy. Do you really love your son?"

"Of course I do." Keller said, rubbing his jaw.

J.C pulled on the chain and Kevin started to fall. The force made the tape around his mouth fall off. J.C grabbed the chain and let Kevin hang from halfway to the floor. Kevin coughed out the flannel in his mouth and looked over at his father, who had screamed the entire time he was falling. "DON'T LIE!" J.C screamed. "Tell your son what you told me all those years ago. TELL HIM OR HE DIES!"

"Dad..." Kevin spoke, voice dry and coarse from the gag in his mouth. "Dad..."

"SAY IT!"

"When I first found out that your mother was pregnant with you... at first I didn't want you." he finally spoke. What was coming out his mouth was poison, but it was keeping his son from harm. Kevin mouth was agape as his father spoke. He continued, even the though the words might completely sever their trust and relationship, he knew that it would keep him from any further harm. _Please,_ he prayed to himself, _Please find it in your heart to forgive me Kevin. Please._

* * *

Archie and the gang pulled up to the abandoned car factory, keeping their car's hidden in the darkness of the trees. Moose sat in Reggie's car, rubbing his neck and wrists that were getting sore. Joaquin gripped his crowbar as they pulled up to the factory. "Okay. Girls, you circle around the back of the factory. You have your weapons?" Archie asked through the still in function call.

"We got em." Betty replied, pulling out an abnormally large kitchen knife from her house. Veronica gripped a sharp cleaver knife while Cheryl loaded a small pistol. Her mother let her borrow it. She was more than willing to help in Kevin's second rescue. "We're ready Arch." Cheryl said.

Archie looked from his truck window to see the girls holding their weapons. He turned to Jughead, who was holding his baseball bat. "You go in Jug, okay? I'll stay here for when any one of those asshats try to make a run for it." he said, still letting the other's hear from the phone.

"Got it. I'll go from the front." Jughead replied.

"Reggie and Joaquin you go with Jughead." Archie said into the phone again. "Moose you can stay with me if they try to escape, since you're already injured."

"Anything to help." Moose said from Reggie's car, taking Reggie's flask of hard apple cider as everyone started to exit. They stood in front of their cars and looked over at Archie and Moose, who had just hopped into the truck. "Let's get the Keller's back."

* * *

 _ **As I said before, I'm sorry for not updating in so long and really hope that you liked what you read. Also, if you're interested in those two other fanfic's that I was talking about earlier, be sure to follow me so that you get an alert when I post. Also, if you went back and re-read the chapters like I asked you too, you should know that I promised you a playlist for this fanfic. So here it is!:**_

 _ **1.) Lines - SoMo**_

 _ **2.) Darkside - Ty Dolla $ign & Future featuring Kiiara**_

 _ **3.) Believer - Imagine Dragons**_

 _ **4.) Never Enough - Loren Allred**_

 _ **5.) Let You Down - NF**_

 _ **6.) All I Ever Wanted (with The Queen's Reprise) - Amick Byram & Linda De Shayne**_

 _ **7.) Rock Bottom - Hailee Steinfeld**_

 _ **8.) Hush - Emily Osment & Josh Ramsay**_

 _ **9.) Gangsta - Kehlani**_

 _ **10.) Lay It On Me - Kasbo featuring Keiynan Lonsdale**_

 _ **11.) Silence - Marshmello featuring Khalid**_

 _ **12.) Branded - NateWantsToBatte**_

 _ **13.) Runnin' Home To You - Grant Gustin**_

 _ **14.) Only Forever - Demi Lovato**_

 _ **15.) Just Call - Prince Fox featuring Bella Throne**_

 _ **16.) Tightrope - Michelle Williams**_

 _ **17.) Beautiful Trauma - P!nk**_

 _ **18.) Out Loud - Gabbie Hanna**_

 _ **19.) Therapy Session - NF**_

 _ **20.) 1-800-273-8255 - Logic featuring Alessia Cara & Khalid**_

 _ **I hope that you guys will actually take the time out to listen to the music on "The Sheriff's Son Playlist". Support the artists and the album. Tell me if you think the music goes well with the story and if you have a song that goes well in your opinion. Put it in reviews or just shoot me a message.**_

 _ **Have an awesome day and remember to stay positive.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Betty, Cheryl and Veronica tip toed over to the back of the warehouse, looking around to make sure that no one was behind them as they tried to creep by the door. Cheryl peeked around the corner to see Kyle, guarding the back door. "It's the guy that handcuffed us." she whispered to them.

"You can't shoot him Cheryl. Not yet. If someone's inside, they'll hear the gunshot and kill Kevin. Or Sheriff Keller. Or, god forbid, both." Betty whispered back to her.

"Then what are going to do?" Veronica asked.

Betty then suddenly had a lightbulb. Still keeping her knife in hand, she knelt and grabbed a rock from off the ground. "What are you doing?" Veronica whispered to her blonde friend.

"Veronica, take off your belt. Cheryl, I'll need your scarf." Betty replied, twirling the rock around in her hand.

Cheryl and Veronica both gave each other a look of confusion, but they did as they were told. They held their clothing items as Betty threw the rock into a nearby bush, making a loud rustling noise. Kyle jerked his head in the direction of the rustling. He pulled out his gun and slowly crept to the sound. Betty kept her hand raised, making it clear to Cheryl and Veronica to stay quiet. Kyle finally waked over to the corner. Before he could even see the girls, Betty plunged her knife into his boot and foot, careful not to hit a bone but to just cause him pain. Kyle dropped his gun and was about to scream in pain, but Cheryl tackled him. Cheryl had finally gotten an image of Betty's plan. Cheryl smiled as she pinned Kyle's hands behind him. I knew that at those jujitsu lessons would pay off, she thought, Thanks mom.

"V, hand Cheryl the belt. Cheryl give me your scarf." Betty whisper shouted as she ran down over to the two. Cheryl tossed her scarf to Betty and Veronica handed her the belt. Cheryl tightened the belt around his wrists to the tightest setting. Betty then silenced his screams of pain by gagging him with Cheryl's scarf. Cheryl finally stood up from his back and grabbed her gun from the floor. Veronica smiled and looked down at the restrained convict. "Not so fun to be tied up against your will, huh?" she gloated.

Betty grabbed one of his legs, while Veronica grabbed the other and they dragged him over to the corner where they were hiding in the factory. Kyle was screaming multiple curses at the girls that were trying to rescue their friend. The only thing that came out was muffles. But they weren't loud enough to be heard from inside. Betty and Veronica dropped him in the woods with a hard thud. "I'll stay with him if he tries to escape." Veronica said, taking a seat on a large rock near their prisoner.

"Here." Cheryl said, handing Veronica Kyle's gun. "Use it against him. He won't move if it's pointed to him." Veronica nodded and took the gun. She kept it for his leg, just in case he tried to sneak away. "Come. Let's check on the boys." she said, jogging over to the front of the factory.

* * *

Reggie, Joaquin and Jughead slowly made their to the front door. Holding their weapons of choice tightly. Reggie took a peek from the corner, he saw Drake, tapping his foot as he was looking around for intruders. "There's a guy at the door." Reggie whispered. "It's the same one that took Keller."

"What do you want to do?" Jughead asked.

Joaquin took a moment to think. "Reggie... give me your mace."

Reggie and Jughead both gave Joaquin a look. But Reggie just shrugged his shoulder and handed him the mace. Joaquin nodded and hid the mace in his back pocket. He threw off his jacket and turned to Jughead. "Pass me your hoodie and hat."

"Beanie." Jughead corrected. He knew it wasn't the situation, but it was kind of a reflex. He always corrected people if they called his beloved crown beanie a hat.

"Whatever, just give it to me." Joaquin replied, holding his hand out and not caring. They could worry about beanie or hat later. Kevin's life was on the line.

Jughead took of what was asked of him and helped Joaquin put it on. Once Joaquin looked different from how he did at the hospital, he began to limp over to Drake. He kept the beanie over his eyes and held his arms as if he was injured. He also started to mutter whimper of pain under his breath. Drake heard him and held up gun to Joaquin. "Please..." Joaquin muttered as if he was helpless. "Please help me. Please."

"You shouldn't be out here." Drake said, loading the gun. "Stay back."

Joaquin then pretended that he had fallen to his knees. He yelped loudly as if he was in a lot of pain. Drake put his gun away and slowly walked over to Joaquin. Apparently he had a bit of sympathy. "Are you hurt?" he asked. "Are you okay." Drake kneeled beside Joaquin and rubbed his back. "Hey can you hear me?"

Joaquin then yanked out the mace and sprayed it straight into Drake's eyes. Drake was going to scream but Joaquin placed his hand over his mouth and he tackled him. Reggie and Jughead ran out as if on cue to help Jughead. Reggie grabbed Drake's gun and put it in his pants. As Drake yelped in pain of being temporarily blinded. Despite being unable to see, he threw a hard punch at Jughead's temple, causing him to fall over. Joaquin quickly grabbed his crowbar and hit Drake over the head with it, rendering him unconscious. Joaquin took a sigh of relief and Reggie let go of Drake. "Smart plan." Reggie complimented.

"Thanks." Joaquin said, giving Jughead back his beanie and hoodie. Betty and Cheryl emerged from the other corner, seeing the both and an unconscious man. "I take it that everything went well?" Cheryl asked, checking Drake's pulse.

"Yeah. He just gotta stash him somewhere." Joaquin said. "In case he wakes up, he won't be able to come find us or warn J.C."

"Veronica is watching the other guy. He's tied up. Won't be going anywhere." Betty said.

"Karma's a bitch, bitches." Reggie said, grabbing Drake by the collar and dragging him over to where Cheryl and Betty were talking about. When Kyle saw Drake's slumped form, he started to struggle harder, screaming a loose string of curses at the high school students. Reggie threw Drake unceremoniously on the floor next to him and helped Jughead to restrain him in a similar fashion, using his own belt to tie his wrists and Joaquin's sock to gag him. "I'll stay with Veronica." Reggie said, handing Drake's gun to Joaquin and talking back his mace. "You guys go find the Keller's."

"Will do." Cheryl said.

"Thanks Reggie." Jughead replied as the four walked over to the back of the factory. Veronica and Reggie both took a seat next to their prisoners and watched him.

* * *

Kevin was absolutely stunned with what came out of his father's mouth. His mouth was left opened as he hung upside down staring at his father. When I first found out that your mother was pregnant with you... at first I didn't want you, the words wrapping around his mind like a broken record. His father was just staring at him as he hung, J.C keeping gun on the boy's head. Finally, Kevin found the strength to speak. "You... You didn't want me?" he choked.

"Kevin..." Keller tried to say sweetly, standing up from the ground as he did so. "It's not what it sounds like."

"It's exactly what it sounds like Keller Jr. Exactly how it sounds." J.C said, making the tension between the father and son much worse. "Tell him the rest of the story."

Keller couldn't move or think straight. He thought that Kevin would never have to learn his secret. That Kevin would always think, no... would always know that his father loved him. Apparently to J.C, he was taking too long to speak. J.C loosened his grip on the chain and Kevin began to fall a bit. Keller then started to holler the rest of the dark tale, forcing J.C to stop trying to hurt his son. "I told J.C about it!" he cried, looking deep into Kevin's light brown eyes. "I-I-I told him that... that I wasn't ready for parent hood. That I was thinking of... leaving you. And your mother. I was going to leave Riverdale and leave her with you."

Kevin had to respond. He needed to respond. But he had no idea what to say. He just hung there completely stunned. J.C smiled at Kevin's reaction. He knew that he was winning. "You were just...just going to leave me?"

"I'm sorry." Keller managed to wheeze through the many, many tears streaming down his face. Keller couldn't look at his son. But when looked over at the windows, he saw Betty, Jughead, Cheryl and Joaquin making their way to the door. Betty saw the sheriff staring at them. She knew she would give them away. She instructed her friends to kneel and mouthed to the sheriff: "Distract him."

J.C thought that he was doing something at started to look at the window, but Keller started to talk, instantly gaining his attention and buying Betty some time. "But I was wrong!" he said, standing up and looking at his son right in the eyes. "I was still pretty young. I didn't know what I wanted. I was delusional to think for one minute that I was going to leave you."

Keller slowly walked over to his son. "Because no matter what I say, no matter what I do, no matter what happens, you will always be my greatest achievement. And everything that I do is for you. "

"Shut up Tom!" J.C yelled, losing his sanity because his plan wasn't going as he expected. "Shut the hell up or he dies!"

"Kevin..." Keller kept going. He places both his hands on Kevin's cheeks and pressed his forehead against his. "No matter what you might think, I love you... so much."

Kevin and Keller were bawling their eyes out in unison. J.C started to walk back from them, keeping the gun pointed at the two. "You're breaking the rules Tom! Now... now you're gonna pay. You're son is going to pay!"

Keller turned around and shielded Kevin. "J.C, don't do this!"

"Say goodbye to you son, Tommy."

BANG!

J.C jumped at the loud bang that didn't come from his gun. He turned around to see Joaquin, Betty, Cheryl and Jughead in a formation. Cheryl held her gun at J.C while Joaquin was holding the gun up to the ceiling. "Drop your gun." Joaquin said.

"Do you really think that-" J.C was cut off by Jughead.

"Drop it!"

J.C did as he was told, he threw the gun on the floor and placed hands in front of him. "Betty call the cops." Jughead said as he and Joaquin grabbed J.C violently. As Betty started to ramble into her phone, Cheryl ran over to help Keller. "Kevin, don't move. I'm gonna get you down okay. I'll be right here, okay?"

Kevin didn't respond, he just nodded. Keller walked over to the chain keeping him suspended and slowly lowered it. Cheryl helped flip Kevin's wheelchair upside down. Finally Kevin and his wheelchair was on the ground. Cheryl quickly untied him. Once he was free, he pulled his father into a tight hug, crying. "I'm sorry Kevin." Keller coaxed him. "I'm so so sorry."

Betty walked over to them. "The police are on their way." she said.

"This time... you're really gonna pay for what you did." Jughead said, keeping J.C on his knees.

"Not really. Because there's one thing that I learned throughout this ordeal." J.C punched both Jughead and Joaquin in the groin and he stood up. He grabbed a match and walked over to a huge crate of bottled gasoline. "You always gotta have a plan B."

"NO!" everyone screamed, but J.C dropped the match. There was a small explosion that threw J.C onto the ground. The flames then started to grow fast.

"Everyone to the exit!" Keller screamed, pulling Kevin out of his wheelchair and into his arms, bridal style. "NOW!"

Everyone ran out to the exit, but as Keller started to carry Kevin to safety, J.C emerged behind them. He kicked Keller hard in his legs, causing him and Kevin to fall. Kevin roared in pain, his broken legs being irritated. J.C had Joaquin's crowbar in his hand. He walked over to Kevin and hit him in the stomach. Kevin coughed out a small amount of blood. J.C then grabbed him by the hair and slammed Kevin's body on the opposite side of the factory, his skin coming into contact with the fire. Burning his shirt sleeve and shoulder.

Kevin screamed as his light skin turned orange. He managed to crawl away from the fire as best he could, doing his best not to hurt his broken leg. He quickly extinguished the fire on his shirt sleeve with his hand. Kevin looked over to see his father holding his leg in pain. He tried to stand, but J.C pressed his boot against his chest. You could hear the recently healed ribs crack under the pressure. "I'm gonna kill you. I'm not letting anything get in my way! I'm gonna FUCKING kill you!" he said, raising the crowbar to hit the boy again.

Keller wasn't going to let happen. He grabbed J.C's wrist as he was about to hit Kevin. Keller then jabbed his knee into J.C's back, causing him to scream and fall down to the ground. Keller grabbed J.C by the shirt collar and shook him. "DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SON AGAIN!" he screamed, making Kevin jump even though he couldn't stand. "If you touch him again, I will fucking kill you myself! You hear me?!"

J.C started to laugh, like the crazy motherfucker he was. Keller shook his head in disgust and punched him hard in the face, making him go limp and unconscious. Keller took a moment to breathe, adrenaline running through his veins. He then remembered his son and he ran to him on the floor. He pulled out his jacket and covered Kevin's mouth and nose to prevent any new smoke inhalation. He grabbed his son again and cradled him like a baby, running out of the factory.

* * *

As soon as the factory was set of fire, Archie and Moose ran out of the truck to help. The front exit opened and it poured out with a huge amount of black smoke. Betty and Cheryl were smart enough to take off their bras and use them as gas mask, while Jughead and Joaquin used the hoodies to shield their mouth and nose. Everyone poured out. Reggie and Veronica emerged from the side of the building, hauling Kyle and Drake with them. Archie met with Jughead as he almost fell out of the door. "Jug, are you okay? What happened in there?" Archie asked out of worry.

"J.C, he set the place on fire." he replied Archie nodded and pulled Jughead farther away from the burning factory. Betty, Joaquin and Cheryl ran out over to Moose. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." Cheryl coughed out.

Keller ran out with his son in arms. His shoulder was freshly burning and bleeding and his mouth and nose was covered by Keller's jacket. He ran out and set him down on the ground. "My god." Reggie said, running over to them with Veronica, Betty, Joaquin, Archie, Cheryl and Jughead. They tried their best not to crowd him. Keller pulled his shirt off his mouth and pressed it ever so carefully on his burn. "Kevin..." he called softly. "C-Can you hear me?" he asked him.

"Yeah... yeah. I'm okay." he replied, holding tightly onto his dad's shirt.

Keller looked away from his son and over at the burning factory. Keller knew what he had to do. Something that earn his son's respect again. Keller slowly pulled away from his son. "Kevin... I'll be right back okay."

Kevin tried to sit up as Keller started to run back into the factory. "Dad!" he called out. Archie and Reggie held him still. Police cars started to pull up and walk over to the building. The fire department was walking over and beginning to extinguish the fire. Until... the building exploded. Kevin's eyes went wide with fear. "DAD!" he screamed, before completely losing the strength to stay wake. He hung his head back, falling unconscious as his friend's caught him. The fire department were still putting out the fire as everyone else stared at the factory that was crumbling with ash and debris. _He had to have made it out_ , Archie thought.

 _Don't leave Kevin alone_ , Jughead thought, _You have to still be alive. You just have to._

 _Please Sheriff,_ Veronica thought as she started _t_ o cry into Archie's shoulder, _Please. Please make it out okay._

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the smoke behind the building. He was holding someone over his shoulder. It was Keller. His clothes were singed and dark ash cover his face and arms. Over his shoulder was J.C. He was burned as well, but not as bad as Keller. Keller limped over to the police and dropped J.C into their custody. After standing up tall for five seconds, he collapsed. "SHERIFF KELLER!" Archie screamed, running over to him with Joaquin and Betty. They kneeled down beside him and held him up until the ambulance arrived. "Sheriff Keller?" Archie called out to him. "Can you hear us?"

Keller was struggling to stay awake. He had inhaled too much smoke and he was pretty sure that some debris hit him in the head when he had rescued J.C. But he had to know. He was forcing his body to stay awake until he knew if his son was okay. "K-Kevin." he coughed. "I-Is he..."

"Kevin's going to okay Sheriff Keller." Betty said, wiping the black ash from all over his face and motioning the paramedics over.

"He's safe." Joaquin finished, just as the paramedics came over to the Sheriff. Keller smiled as he loaded onto a cot and pulled into a huge ambulance. He glanced at his side as soon as he was inside. There, beside him, was Kevin. He looked terrible, but the rise and fall of his chest made Keller know that he was alive. He shifted his hand out of his cot and grabbed his son's, before letting the darkness take hold of him.

* * *

 _ **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that some of you are like, why am I updating so much. Well, Christmas is tomorrow and I thought that you all deserved an early Christmas gift. I'll also try to post one of two chapters tomorrow for an actual Christmas day present.**_

 _ **The story is coming to a close soon. I think that I want to have at least 20 chapters for this story. Because I'll actually be working on a few new stories. So be sure to follow me to find out and I hope you all have a happy holidays!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late update but I hope you get to read this in between present opening and Christmas dinner! Love you all, and your reviews are my Christmas present this year. So, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

The first thing that he heard when he started to come to was the faint beeping of a heart monitor. He could also feel the bright sunlight streaming on his eyes and face. He didn't want to open his eyes to see the sun. He was scared that he'd wake up in another dark nightmare or tied up in a wheelchair again. So he just counted the beeps in his head. He wasn't as cold as he was when he was hanging in the factory. He was surprisingly warm. Then, Kevin remembered. The remembered the explosion of the factory, everyone coming to rescue him, his father running back inside the burning building. His father. Kevin opened his eyes and jumped up with a start. He was in the hospital again. J.C must of broken something again, but he had to know if his father was alright. He had to know if he was okay. He started to pull at the IV needle in his arm and air mask around his mouth and nose. "Mr. Keller." said one of the doctors in the room. He walked over to the young teenager.

"Where's my dad?" Kevin asked as the doctor started to check his injuries. "Please. I need to see my dad. Where is he?"

The doctor smiled as he took his glasses off. "See for yourself." he said, pointing to the left side of Kevin. Kevin raised his eyebrows and looked over to the left side of him. There in the hospital bed next to him was Sheriff Keller. He was still sleeping, but he didn't look too bad. There was just a bandage on his back. "Is he... Is he going to be okay?" Kevin asked the doctor.

"He's going to be fine. It's just a minor back injury and some smoke inhalation. He'll be on his feet in a mater of days." he replied, taking out a clipboard from the bedside table. "As for you, the man managed to only crack one of your newly healed ribs. As for the bruises, they're all healed. But your legs are the best part."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"You're legs were almost healed until you were kidnapped again. It seems like your kidnapped managed to break your left ankle and knee. You'll no longer be in need of a wheelchair since your right leg has healed. But... there is a worst part."

While shifting to sit up, Kevin felt the thick bandage wrapped around his shoulder. He remembered it being burned savagely. "Oh... that." he sighed.

"The burn is second degree. There are some blisters on the skin. It'll be healed in a couple of months with some burn ointment. You'll be given crutches and some antibiotics for the smoke inhalation you and your father have."

"Okay. Thank you." Kevin said.

"No problem." the doctor said, placing a hand on his shoulder as he started to leave. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Kevin nodded as the doctor started to walk off. He went into the closet of the hospital room and pulled out a pair of crutches for Kevin. He placed them on the wall near his bed and left the father and son alone. Kevin waited a few seconds before walking out of bed. It made his burned shoulder hurt like hell but he could care less. He took out his IV and mask as he came out of the bed. He put most of the pressure on his right leg as he grabbed his crutches. He didn't even feel the thick cast on his left ankle and knee. He started to limp over to his father's hospital bed and he sat down in one of the chairs next to it. He set the crutches down and tightly grasped his father's hand his father's hand. "Oh dad..." he sighed, putting his head in Keller's hand.

Keller suddenly started to wake up, feeling the weight of his son's head on his hand.. He looked up to him and took a deep breath. Kevin was weeping into his hand. It broke his heart to see his son like that. "K-Kevin?" he whispered to the best of his ability.

Kevin looked up and wiped the tears on his face. "Dad. Y-You're okay."

Keller started to sit up, removing his breathing mask and grabbed his son by the back of his neck Checking around for any bad bruises. "Yeah... yeah. I'm just a little drowsy. N-Nothing to worry about. But, but how how are you? Are you okay?"

Kevin sighed before answering. "The doctor says that most of my bruises and injuries are healed. J.C just managed to crack one of my healed ribs. The worst part is really my burn. It's second degree. But I should get better in a month or two." Kevin replied. His father's face fell hard as he heard the last part about his burn. He noticed how his hands turned into tight fists. So he tried to change the subject. "The doctor says that y-you just have some smoke inhalation and a minor back injury."

"I don't give a damn about me. I just care about you." Keller said, pulling his son into a hug. "I'm so sorry Kevin. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry about what? Not wanting me?" Kevin said, pulling back and grabbing his father's shoulders. "Dad... that was in the past. What matters is what you do now. Dad, I forgive you. For everything."

"You do?" Keller was surprised enough that his son was sitting next to him. Now he was even more surprised that he forgave him. "You really do?"

"Of course." Kevin pulled him into another hug. "I love you dad."

Keller then remembered the day that Kevin was taken. How Kevin had told him that he loved him and he just replied with "Same here son." Keller knew to never make that mistake again. He knew that this was it. His son and him would have stronger relationship. And he's never going to return it. "I love you too som." he cried, tears streaming into Kevin's tank top.

The two just stood there, unable to move but keeping each other wrapped in their arms. No matter what the future holds, their never going to let go. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later..._

Cheryl sat with Betty and Veronica during lunch. It had been two weeks since J.C had been arrested for a second time and the factory exploded. They haven't heard much from Kevin expect for a few texts from him. They decided it was time to something for their friend. They were just waiting on Archie, Reggie and Moose. They were running a bit late due to football practice, so the girls (being girls) just decided to start without him. "What about another movie night?" Veronica suggested.

"I'm not sure. The last time we did that he was kidnapped again. I don't want to trigger him with a panic attack." Betty replied, taking a sip of her water. "What about a gift exchange?"

"We did that too." Cheryl said, picking at her chipping nail polish. "Same night it happened."

Archie, Reggie and Moose suddenly emerged in the cafeteria, drenching in sweat but still managing to smell good. They took a seat next to the girls and joined in their conversation. "So... what have you girls come up with?" Reggie asked, starting to pull the tin foil from his tuna wrap.

"Nothing yet." Veronica answered. "Did you guys think of anything while you were at football practice?"

Archie and Moose gave each other a look. "We did." Archie said. "But, we thought that you might be mad at the idea."

"Why?" Cheryl asked, grabbing a fry off of Moose's plate.

"Because you didn't think of it first." Moose replied, taking a long chug of his protein shake.

"Depends on the idea." Betty chuckled, making a joke. "What did you think of?"

"Well... remember how we had the spring formal in Jason's honor?" Reggie said, motioning to Cheryl.

"Yeah. Of course I remember." Cheryl replied. "But what about it?"

"We were thinking that maybe we can have one for Kevin. The Winter Wonderland Ball is in a few days and it's Kevin's favorite event of the school year." Archie continued.

"So what if we got Principal Weatherbee to make Kevin the guest of honor. Make the dance... Kevin's night." Moose said.

The girls were pretty upset that they didn't come with the idea first, but they thought the idea was an excellent. One that was too good to pass up. "That idea is amazing! Kevin would love that!" Betty said.

"We can ask Josie and the Pussycats to perform some of Kevin's favorite songs!" Reggie said.

"I can sing something for him too. I know how much he loves my songs." Archie said, smiling.

"Oh if Kevin feels up to it, he can sing." Moose said, making everyone turn their heads. Except for Betty, who was nodding in complete agreement.

"Kevin can sing?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah. I loves to sing all kinds of songs." Betty said.

"If he feels up to it, maybe he can sing." Moose said.

"But, should this be a surprise? Would Kevin like that?" Archie asked.

Veronica spoke up after spending the night with the silly gay best friend she loved. "Kevin loves surprises. The good one at least. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"Well, let's at least tell Sheriff Keller." Reggie said, snatching Cheryl's soda, making her laugh.

"So that he won't get surprised if Kevin goes out again." Betty said.

"So then it's settled. We'll all talk to Principal Weatherbee after school and make this year's Winter Wonderland Ball the best one that Kevin's ever had." Veronica said, placing her hand out. Everyone placed their hand on top of hers. "Let's do this." Archie said. "For Kevin."

"For Kevin." everyone else replied in unison.

* * *

Keller and Kevin had been released from the hospital earlier that day. Keller was healthy and ready to go back into his normal routine. As for Kevin, he had to stay at home and take it easy, careful not to annoy any of his other injuries. Keller had called into the station and told them that he would be staying home for the next few days to watch his son. The rest of the station had no problem with him helping his son after everything he had been through. Keller had drove him and Kevin back home and helped him walk to the front door. Kevin was kind of embarrassed that he needed help just walking to the front door, but he didn't complain. He knew that he was still injured and sick to complain. Keller opened the door and allowed his son to limp inside with his crutches. The warmth of the room and his coat made his start to sweat and overheat. Sure he still had hypothermia, but there still gonna be some moments when we was freezing, but he got hot every once in a while. He started to take off his coat, using the staircase for leverage. His father saw him and helped him. "Take it easy son." he said, helping him pull the coat off his body.

"Thanks dad." he said, licking his lips.

"Here, let me bring you to your room." Keller said, pulling Kevin's arm over his shoulder. He slowly helped him walk up the stairs, careful not to hurt his still healing leg. Keller helped him to his room and sat him down on his bed. Keller sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll bring you y-your laptop and some books. Anything that you might need so you... d-don't get bored." Keller said.

"Okay." Kevin said. He wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at something else. Keller looked over to what his son was staring at. It was a family photo that they had taken last year. It was Kevin, Tom and Kathy sitting in the park in the middle of autumn. They were all wearing brown and orange to match the color of the trees. Keller smiled, remembering how happy they were taking the photos. He remembered the three of them getting french fries right after. "She was innocent." Kevin said, tears starting to stream down his face.

Keller sat down next to his son and pulled him close, careful not to touch his burn. "I'm sorry." he said. It was probably the sixteenth time that he was apologizing to his son. But he was. He didn't have any other way to express it but to repeat the words.

"I miss her." he sniffled. "I miss her so much."

"I miss her too, son. I miss her too." Keller replied, giving his son a loving kiss on the forehead. "Everything is going to get better. I promise."

Kevin wiped his tears and looked at his father. "I know it will be. Because you're hear now."

Kevin and Tom looked at each other and smiled. They knew that everything was going to get better. Keller let go of his son and helped him lay onto the bed, pulling the blanket over his body. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah dad." Kevin replied, shifting his head in the pillow. Keller left his son's room to head down the stairs. He sighed as he walked into his office. He hated to see his son in pain and emotional, but there was nothing that he could do. He would give Kevin the world if he meant that he could be happy again. Keller sighed as he took a seat. What the hell was he going to do? Suddenly, his answer came to him when his phone rang. At first, he was afraid that it was the station, calling to say that J.C had escaped or that his son would need to visit a therapist. But it wasn't any of that. It was Archie. "Hey, may I speak to Sheriff Keller?" the calm high school student asked.

"Speaking." Keller replied, recognizing the voice in an instant. "How may I help you Mr. Andrews?"

"Hey, Mr. Keller. I-I wanted to ask you something. All of Kevin's friends did, but they chose me as the representative."

"Of course. What do you have to ask?" he replied, pulling out one of his folder's of paperwork.

"Well... me and everyone were thinking about honoring Kevin. A... party as you will. To make him feel, a little at ease. Like... the Kevin that we all know and love."

Keller dropped the folder and leaned onto the desk. "I'm all ears Mr. Andrews."


	17. Chapter 17

_**I realized while I was re-reading some of the old chapters that I haven't really included the parents a lot. So that's what I'm gonna do. It's time to incorporate the hot parents! (Don't judge me. They were all teen heartthrobs when my parents were around my age.) So, please enjoy. Also, just a head's up, there's some dark themes dealt with in the chapter and suicidal thoughts and actions. If this triggers you, I apologize and let me know if I need to make less triggering.**_

* * *

Hiram, Fred, Penelope, Alice and Hal had decided it was high time to visit their probably terrified and traumatized parental friend. Even FP had decided to go along, since he hadn't spoken to his old friend in awhile. Especially since he was the one that arrested him. It was in the middle of the night, while Kevin was sleeping that they decided to visit. They all showed up with a little gift for the sheriff. Alice and Hal had showed up with a homemade peach pie, Penelope with some tomato soup and butter rolls, FP didn't really cook but he brought a pan of baked mac & cheese, Fred brought some spicy chicken wings and Hiram had went all out for salmon. It was all food because they all knew that Keller didn't have the strength to cook. There was even a paper in Penelope's hand, a paper just for Keller. Keller opened the door for his unexpected guests. "Mr. & Mrs. Cooper, Fred, Hiram, Mrs. Blossom, Mr. Jones." he said, zipping his hoodie up to his neck. He wasn't dressed for visitors. "I wasn't expecting any of you to come."

"We know you weren't." Alice said, smiling. "But we all know that you probably aren't in the head space for cooking so..."

"We all brought you some food." Hiram finished. "This should keep you and Kevin fed for tonight and tomorrow right?"

Keller smiled, opening the door wider for everyone to walk in. "Come in." Keller motioned the group of parents to his dining room. They all set the food down and took a seat at the table. Keller was about to pitcher of lemonade from the fridge, but Penelope stopped him. She grabbed his shoulders and motioned him to a seat at the table. "You need to relax sheriff." she said. "Let us serve you now."

"Yeah. You need to relax." FP said, standing to help Penelope. Keller didn't object. He sat down and didn't object. FP grabbed plates, bowls and glasses with Penelope grabbed the pitcher of lemonade. They served everyone some food, including Keller. Keller didn't take a lot, but he needed something to stay in his stomach. "How's Kevin doing?" Hiram asked, biting into FP's mac & cheese.

"He's sick with hypothermia and has a nasty burn on his shoulder, courtesy of his kidnapper. He's not really talking to anyone verbally, but I think he's doing better."

"Well that's good." Hal said. "Let whoever caused him that much pain rot in hell when it's his time."

"How are you, though?" Fred asked, pushing Keller's glass of lemonade closer. "I heard that you were in the factory when it exploded. Were you hurt?"

"Even if I was, I don't care. I'm focused on my son's well being now."

"Well Tom, I think that you should think about yourself just a bit. You need to take care of yourself too." FP said.

Alice spoke up next, sipping her lemonade. "You shouldn't punish yourself."

"Have you thought of letting Kevin visit a therapist?" Penelope asked, taking a big bite of her tomato soup.

"I couldn't do that do him." Keller sighed, finally eating something. He took a bite of the butter roll before continuing to speak. "I don't want him to have to relive and explain the pain that he went through while being held captive. I couldn't do that to him."

"Well... at least you're being here for him." Hal said.

"Cheryl was telling me about the little party for Kevin. It sounds very interesting and fun." Penelope said, pouring herself and Hal a glass of lemonade.

"Party? What party? Betty never told me about a party." Alice asked.

"Don't worry Alice." Hal said, rubbing his wife's hand. "Betty told me. The kids wanted to host The Winter Wonderland Ball in Kevin's honor."

"So far the idea's they've come up with is spectacular." FP added. "How do you feel about this Tom?"

Keller smiled and shrugged his shoulder's. "Anything to make my son feel happy."

As Keller started to get more into the conversation he was having with his fellow parents, he heard a scream coming from upstairs. Everyone heard it. Everyone knew who was screaming. It was Kevin. Keller didn't have a time to excuse himself, he just jumped out of his chair and ran up the stairs. Everyone else didn't go up the stairs with him. Keller ran down the hall and into his son's bedroom. He had woken up and apparently had a nightmare and woke up trashing at his wrists. "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin!" Keller was trying not to scare him anymore by yelling. "Kevin, it's me. It's dad."

"Let me go!" Kevin screamed, his eyes still closed with fear. "Don't hurt me! Please!"

"Kevin..." Keller lightly grasped his son's cheek. "It's me. It's me."

Kevin didn't listen. He wasn't listening. He was too afraid. He pulled out his fist and punched Tom hard in the cheek, causing him to fall on the floor of his room. Kevin finally opened his eyes and saw his father on the ground, clutching his cheek. "Dad?" he very coarsely whispered.

Keller stood up and sat next to his son. He pulled him close and rubbed the back of his neck. He continued to coax his son as Kevin's tears began dripping onto his collarbone. "It's alright. It's going to be alright. I'm right here. I'm right here."

"You were both there dad." Kevin said, breathing heavily. "He-He was hurting you. I... I wanted to stop him. I wanted to kill him."

"It's okay. It's okay. Everything's okay. It was just a dream." Keller repeated rubbing the back of his head. Kevin kept crying and crying for at least seven minutes. Keller didn't mind that his arm was getting tired or the pain forming on his cheek. He kept his focus on his son. Kevin kept muttering to himself and crying before passing out again. Once Keller felt his body go limp, he leaned his son back onto his pillows and rubbed his forehead. He was hot to the touch. Keller hated seeing his son like this. Seeing him wake up screaming and crying. Keller pulled his blanket up to his chest and kissed him on the forehead. He started to walk to the door where he saw Alice in the doorway. She was on the verge of tears seeing Kevin. Keller walked out of Kevin's room and closed the door slightly. He then looked at Alice. "Oh Tom. I'm so sorry." she said.

Keller gave her a weak smile and patted her back. "Come on." he said. "Let's head back downstairs."

The two went back down and Alice practically ran into her husbands arms, tears running down his jacket. Everyone looked a bit shocked at Tom's forming bruise on his cheek. "What happened?" Fred asked, as everyone took a seat at the dining room table again.

"K-Kevin... he must of had a nightmare. He woke up thrashing and screaming at me. He was terrified. He said that he saw his kidnapper in the dream and he was hurting me. He punched me thinking I was him." Keller explained, shaking his head.

FP returned from the fridge with a small bag of frozen peas. A DIY ice pack. "Are you okay?" he asked, handing Tom the peas.

"I'll be okay." he replied. "But it breaks my heart to see my son like that. I just want to see him happy again."

Penelope then pulled out the paper she was holding and gave to Tom. "W-What is this?" Keller asked, taking it.

"We all paid for your hospital bill." FP said.

"We all chipped in." Fred said. "It's the least we could do."

Penelope then got up from her chair and gave Keller a long hug. "It'll all be alright in the end. I promise."

"And we'll all be here for you." Hiram said. "No matter what happens for what you need, we're here."

"Always." FP and Hal said in unison. It was strange, but they didn't make comments. Keller looked up at all the parents surrounding his dining room table. He couldn't help but smile at the parents of his son's friends. Some of them were in his high school classes. With all that was going on, he couldn't help but start crying. "Thank you... so much." he said. Everyone got up from their seat and pulled the broken father into a tight hug.

* * *

The next day after school, Cheryl and Veronica decided to work together to decorate The Winter Wonderland Ball. They met with the decorating committee and took over. No one seemed to mind, everyone was looking forward to helping Kevin. Everyone had decided on a silvery and icy blue theme. There would be white and silver snowflakes hanging from the ceiling along with a fake diamond chandelier. There would be an elegant red carpet for the entrance and beautiful silver table and play settings. The two girls laughed as they decorated everything. They weren't going for their liking. They were thinking about what Kevin would like. Kevin would always tell them about how he loved the decorations and the icy blue of winter. Everything was just for him. A whole entire ball in his honor. Jughead and Joaquin then walked into the gym. Since Jughead still doesn't attend Riverdale High and Joaquin was technically "visiting", they were both allowed to come once the full school day was finished. They walked in carrying a small pile of paper's for the girls. Cheryl squealed in happiness when she saw them. "So..." she said, climbing down the ladder where she was adding crystals to the chandelier. "What did you find?"

"According to Kevin's Snapchat, his top five favorite songs are Tip Toe by Jason Derulo & French Montana, Come First by Terror Jr, This Is Me by Keala Settle, Worth It (Perfect) by Superfruit and DNA by BTS." Jughead had a take a breather after naming all those songs.

"Wow. I never knew that Kevin was into K-Pop." Veronica commented from the ladder.

"Great. Thanks Jughead." Cheryl said, taking his paper. "I'll give this to the DJ. Now, Joaquin. How about the catering?"

"Pop's." he replied with a smile. "All of his favorite food will be there."

"Excellent!" Cheryl giggled as Veronica came down the ladder. "This ball is going to be amazing!"

"I have no doubts that Kevin is going to love it." Veronica said, setting down the basket of excess crystals. "What did Sheriff Keller say?"

"According to Archie, Keller is more than happy to take Kevin to the ball and honor him there." Jughead said.

"Shouldn't we be honoring Sheriff Keller too?" Joaquin asked.

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, making the paper's straight. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Look what he did. He rescued his son, twice, from the hands of a murderous psychopath. Hell, he ran into a burning building to rescue him."

"Yeah, Joaquin's right." Veronica agreed, smiling. "So... how about we do this. This Winter Wonderland Ball can be a homecoming dance for Kevin and an honoring ceremony for both Keller's."

"I'm pretty sure that there's a medal or something that he could earn. I'll call the FED's or something. They would give him something." Cheryl said as she pulled out her phone and walking away to take the call.

"So... are you taking Kevin to the ball?" Veronica asked Joaquin, trying to positive.

Jughead gave Veronica a look, but she just shrugged at him. Jughead sighed and looked over at Joaquin, he was pretty interested if Joaquin was going to ask him. "Honestly... I don't know." Joaquin answered honestly. "I was thinking about visiting him today. Maybe I'll ask him then."

"If Moose doesn't ask him first." Jughead commented.

Joaquin smiled and put his hands up in protest. "Moose and I have a sort of pact. I both agree that Kevin wouldn't choose any of us if we're always fighting."

"True." Veronica and Jughead said in unison.

"So we decided to let actions toward Kevin speak more than actions towards each other. Whoever Kevin picks, is who he picks."

"Well that currently is a compromise." Veronica said, patting Joaquin's shoulder. The two have gone a long way since the meeting at Betty's house. "Now, since you two are here, you can help me with the decorations."

Both Jughead and Joaquin groaned in annoyance. They knew it could take weeks for Veronica to make up her mind. "Now." she said, pulling out two identical shades of light blue. "Periwinkle or Baby Blue?"

* * *

Kevin felt a bit embarrassed that his father had to bring out his old baby monitor to watch him. His father had stayed up all night, sitting by his bedside, making sure that he was sleeping soundly and peacefully. He only decided to get some sleep in the middle of the early morning. He's been asleep ever since. Kevin didn't mind him sleeping. He thought that his father needed rest just like he did. Kevin slowly ventured downstairs. He quietly limped down the stairs and toward the kitchen. He noticed at the leftover food from last night. He didn't exactly go to sleep after his nightmare. He just lay in bed and listened to his father's conversation with his friend's parents. He poured a bit of Penelope's soup into a clean bowl and placed it in the microwave so it would be warm enough for his consumption. He then placed the bowl on the table and he began to start eating. He didn't really hold down solid food, so it was a lot of soups. If he ate a solid food, he knew that he'd have a gruesome nightmare and he'd throw up all over the place. He was almost finished slurping down the soup when he started hearing voices in his head. The doctor told him that this might happen. They'd always just go away if ignored them. So he started as he limped to put the bowl in the dishwasher. _**Do you really think that you're safe just because daddy dearest rescued you?**_

Kevin started to hum one of favorite songs to try to get his mind off the voices. He closed the dishwasher and they started up again _ **. You think that all those scars are just going to go okay? They might heal on the outside, but they'll never leave you mentally.**_

Kevin bit his lip and started to walk over to the living room to grab a book. It was taking all his strength not to reply to the imaginary voice in his head. Then they said something that made him snap. _**Your father doesn't love you.**_

Kevin started to look around, feeling the sense that someone was with him. "N-No!" he yelled at the voice. "He-He rescued for me."

 _ **He also rescued J.C. You know, the man that kidnapped and tortured you? It's his job to rescue people. All fucking kinds. You are no exception.**_

"N-N-No... he he loves me. I'm his son." Kevin said, dropping his crutches and collapsing on his good leg.

 _ **You were just another person, caught up in some Riverdale mayhem. He was doing this to get paid. Just like Jason Blossom.**_

Kevin started to cry. He's right, Kevin thought, He doesn't care.

 _ **He never loved you. You're worthless.**_

"I'm worthless." Kevin repeated.

 _ **You couldn't save yourself. You needed someone to come and rescue you. Like some princess. You're weak!**_

"I-I'm weak." Kevin said, choking on his sobs. "I'm weak and worthless. D-Dad doesn't love me. He doesn't care."

 _ **You don't belong here. You don't deserve to be here! You're worthless, a piece of complete and utter shit.**_

Kevin was crawling away from the living room and back into the kitchen. He used the counter as leverage to stand, careful not to cause any pain to his already damaged knee and ankle. The first thing that he saw was a large kitchen knife. _**Grab it! End it! It's not like your place on earth is worth it.**_

Kevin grabbed the knife and slid back down onto the floor, leaning his back on the drawers. _**Do it! DO IT!**_

Kevin pulled up his sweater sleeve and pressed the cold metal onto his warm skin. He was ready to do it. He was ready to lay down and fall asleep forever. Tears kept falling down his face as he was thinking about what to do. He brought the knife away from his wrist and into his hand as he thought of the consequences. His mother was already dead, so he would be leaving his father all alone. His friends would be lost without their energetic gay best friend. Joaquin and Moose would complete lose and blame themselves. As he was engulfed in tears and his thoughts, the knife managed to cut his hand a tiny bit. Small droplets of blood dripping down onto his sweatpants. The voice seemed to be getting angry that Kevin was taking so long. _**What the hell are you waiting for?! DO IT!**_

Kevin screamed as she cut into his right wrist. Blood dripped down from his arm into the rug near the sink. The voice seemed to be satisfied. _**Good.**_ It said. _**Good, good.**_ Kevin looked at the dark blood covering his arm and screamed. He threw the knife across the room and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. He closed in on himself and started to break down, crying and muttering to himself. Blood started to cover his clothes, but didn't stop it. He just continued to cry. "Worthless..." he whispered to himself. "I just want to die... I just want to die..."

"KEVIN!" a voice screamed.

Kevin didn't bother to look up at who it was. Maybe it was the devil, ready to bring him down to hell. But it wasn't. It was Keller. He had heard Kevin's screams from upstairs and ran down to check on his. He found him in the kitchen laying in a forming pool of his own blood with a knife covered in blood on the other side of the room. Keller ran down and grabbed his son and grabbed his bleeding cut wound. "I just want to die... I just want to die... please..." Kevin muttered into father's ears was he cradled him.

"Kevin, it's okay. I'm right here." Keller said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You... you don't love. You just came to rescue me because that's your job. You don't really love me." Kevin went on.

"No, no, no, no. Don't you ever think that." Keller said as a muffled scream came from him since he was shoved into his shoulder. "I love you with all my heart. Oh, this is all my fault. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Kevin."

"S-Stop saying that. This isn't your fault. It's all my fault. If... If I had just listened to you the day I was kidnapped, nothing would have happened. You wouldn't have to be stuck here, worrying about me. Dad, I'm so sorry."

Keller pulled Kevin up from off the floor and over into the living room. He lay him on the couch and pulled out his wrist cut. He sighed in relief. It wasn't too deep and but it would scar. He quickly grabbed the hydrogen peroxide from the coffee table and started to pur some on the cut. Kevin didn't cry in pain, he just kept hyperventilating from all the crying he did when he cut himself. "Kevin... why? Why would you do this to yourself?" it was taking Keller everything not to cry seeing his son like this. "Why?"

"You don't love me. You just rescued me because it's your job as the sheriff." Kevin said, tears began to stream down again. "I'm so weak. I got myself kidnapped and needed someone to come for me. I'm so useless!"

"No you are not useless." Keller said, wiping his tears. He went inside one of the drawers of the coffee table and pulled out a bandage. "Kevin... I'm so sorry. I hate... hate seeing you like this... I hate that-that I couldn't... DAMMIT!" he screamed, slamming his fists on the floor and startling Kevin. "I should have been there for you. I should have protected you. None of this would have happened, if I was just there. I'm so... so sorry Kevin."

Kevin looked at his bandaged cut then back at his dad. He saw the pain that this was causing him, more pain then he's endured during his captivity. Kevin sat up and kneeled beside his father. He grabbed his hand and lifted his chin to force him to look up at him. "Dad... I'm sorry. All this pain that I've caused you. Everything you've had to do for me. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. That's what I signed up for when I became your father. You have nothing to apologize to me for." Keller rubbed his son's cheek.

"Dad... can we make a promise? Right here. Right now." Kevin asked. "Can we promise there will be no more secrets between us? That we'll tell each other anything and everything that's on our minds. No matter what."

Keller smiled and pulled his son into a tight hug. "I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

Betty, Veronica and Cheryl had made their way Keller's house to help prep Kevin for the Winter Wonderland Ball. Kevin was eager to go and see some people from his high school ad just have a bit of fun. Kevin hadn't really been in the head space to pick for an outfit for the dance. Hence what Cheryl, Veronica and Betty came to do. Cheryl had picked out a black suit blazer and slacks, while Veronica picked out an ice blue metallic collar shirt and loafers and Betty brought a Chanel cologne for him. Kevin was finally glad that he could spent some time with his best friends. While Veronica and Betty were helping Kevin get dressed with his crutches, Cheryl was helping Keller get dressed. Cheryl did in fact call the city council and the town was honoring Keller and his bravery during Kevin's rescue at the dance. Cheryl helped him into his special award's ceremony uniform and fastened all the tassels that needed to be on his uniform. Keller wasn't entirely in the best mood as Cheryl tightened his tie. He was looked down at the floor. "Hey..." Cheryl said. "Why the long face?"

Keller sighed as he pulled on his white gloves. "I don't feel like a hero."

"What do you mean?" Betty asked, as she walked in with Veronica. Keller gave her a look for the location of his son. "Kevin's just wanted a minute alone."

"And you are a hero Mr. Keller." Veronica added, taking a seat near him and Cheryl. "I mean... you rescued Kevin two times and risked your life to do it. You are and most definitely a hero."

"No. I'm not." he said, walking over to grab his police cap from his dresser. "I might have saved Kevin from physical torture but the mental ones are never going to go away. I can never get rid of the nightmares... or the voices... or, or the scars, no matter how hard I try."

"Mr. Keller..." Cheryl got up and slowly rubbed his shoulder. "The nightmares and the voices will go away. Right now... it's only temporary. This will go away sooner or later. But it's great that you were just there for Kevin."

"Guys?" a voice called from outside the room. Everyone turned to see Kevin, dressed very elegantly in his suit. Despite the crutches, Kevin found a way to stand up straight. "What do you think?"

Keller thought that as soon as his son was kidnapped, he would never be able to see him again. Now, he was fighting back the tears of his son dressed so elegantly. Betty, Veronica and Cheryl started to dramatically applaud from him. Kevin giggled and gave a small, painless curtsey. "Okay..." Betty started, feeling the awkward tension in the room. "So, we're going to change and we'll meet you downstairs."

Veronica and Cheryl nodded in agreement, slowly shuffling out of the room. Once their were gone, Kevin looked over at his father. Keller just sat down and looked down at his shoes. "I heard what you said." Kevin said, limping over to his dad and sitting next to him. "I want to ask you something."

"Really? What do you want to ask?" Keller asked, looking up at his son.

"Who picked me up off the dirt when I was taped up and covered with blood?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin-" Keller was going to start, but Kevin repeated his question.

"Who, dad?"

Keller sighed and looked back at his son. "I did."

"That's right." Kevin kept going. "Who carried me into the ambulance and screamed for help when I went into the hospital the first time?"

Keller smiled before he answered. "I did."

"That's right. Now, who risked his life to save my kidnapper from the burning factory to let me know that he was a hero?"

"I'm no hero Kevin."

"Answer the question dad." Kevin grabbed his father's hand and gently squeezed it.

"I-I did."

"You did dad." he said. "That's right. After this whole ordeal and after everything that we went through together, you are so right. You're are not a hero." Keller looked down at his knuckles, he felt as if he had failed his son if he had said that. "Dad... you're my hero."

Keller looked up at his son and smiled. He pulled his son close into a hug and rubbed his neck. Keller hugged him back and rubbed his cheek on his father's shoulder. Keller let his son go and looked at him as he held his cheeks. "Come on." he said. "We don't want to be late to your party."

"To our party dad." Kevin replied. Keller helped his son stand up and get a balance on his crutches and walk down to the first floor where the girls were waiting for them. The girls had brought their outfits, jewelry and makeup to the Keller's house. They were all dolled up and ready to attend the ball. Being the wannabe hollywood starlet, Cheryl had decided on a gold A-Line princess scoop knee length satin dress (A. If it's a mouthful to read then imagine writing it, & B. Cheryl wears red legit everywhere. Change the colors! I chose gold.) Her leather pumps and feather earrings were red along with her lipstick and eyeliner. As for Veronica, being completely undeceive, Kevin helped choose her dress. Veronica and Kevin had decided on a lilac purple lace panel racerback dress with silver accents. The silver in her dress made her choice easy for shoes and jewelry, hence her silver bejeweled ankle strapped heels, huge diamond ring and silver snowball earrings. As for her makeup choices, Kevin had purchased a silver eyeliner for her that would compliment her dark smoky eye and her nude lip gloss. Betty, the girly princess girl that she was, decided to go a little special for her dress choice. She chose to no wear a dress at all. She was wearing a white high neck wide leg jumpsuit with light and dark blue roses on them. Since Cheryl barely wore anything that wasn't blue, she let Betty borrow her blue opened toed sandals. Betty didn't go all out on the makeup, it was just peachy lip gloss and warm eyeshadow that complimented her blue diamond studs. Kevin smiled seeing all his friends dressed so elegantly, he couldn't help but flaunt on the inside on how he helped them pick out their outfits.

"You girls look beautiful." Keller said.

"Thank you Mr. Keller." Cheryl smiled. "But please, this is your's and Kevin's night. So screw how we look."

"This is honoring you two." Veronica said. "So come on. Andre is waiting and you two need this night."

"Let's do this." Kevin said, smiling with his friends and his father.

* * *

Just outside the dance, while everyone was walking into the dance, two men stood. Moose and Joaquin stood by the door of the school, each holding a plastic box in hand. Inside Joaquin's was a white rose corsage and inside Moose's was a white orchid corsage. They were both going to ask Kevin to the dance. But, they had a deal. They both agreed that there would be no more fighting between them. That there would be no more arguing over one very important man in their life. They both made the deal that Kevin would choose who he wanted to choose and that would be the end of the story. It wasn't just them though. Jughead, Archie and Reggie were waiting for their arrival too. They were very excited to see Kevin out of the hospital, out of his house and out of the same sweater and sweatpants. The limo pulled up and Kevin was the first one to walk out, right behind his father. Everyone started to erupt in applause as he came out. Kevin, being just a little dramatic decided to bow. "Nice to see you again Kev." Jughead said, pulling him into a hug that wouldn't bother his still healing injuries. "How are you?"

"As best as I can be." he replied. "I really appreciate you all doing this for me. Especially after all we've went through."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Veronica said. "But, before really anything, there's something that you need to do."

Kevin raised his eyebrows as he was led over to Joaquin and Moose. Kevin started to nervous laugh as he saw his two high school sweethearts in stylish suits and holding white corsage. To make things even more dramatic, snow slowly started to fall. "Kevin." Moose started. "We don't want you to feel overwhelmed. Especially after everything that's happened."

"But... we both do want to let you know that we both like you Kevin." Joaquin said. "Like a lot."

"And we all just hope that you'll let one of us escort you to your dance tonight."

Both Joaquin and Moose extended their corsage. "Kevin Keller? Will you be my date tonight?" Joaquin said.

"Will you allow me to be by your side tonight Kevin?" Moose said.

Kevin licked his lips and looked over at the two corsage in his face. Kevin knew that this was going to happen eventually. Kevin lifted his hand from one of the crutches and reached out for the corsage.

* * *

The police officers were smart enough to not put J.C in the same cell as before. They locked him in solitary confinement and kept him handcuffed. J.C had been gravely burned on the left cheek to the right eyebrow. Everyone working in the prison had full expected J.C to try and escape, fight with other prisoners, try and murder the warden. But... he didn't. He just stayed on his knees on his cell floor, staring down at his handcuffs. An officer opened the door and walked inside and places a tray of food on his bed. "According to the warden, you haven't eaten in a whole week." he said. "You need to eat something."

"I'll eat once my question is answered." J.C replied, not even looking up at the officer.

The officer raised his eyebrows and walked over to J.C. "I'll answer whatever you want to know if it means that you'll eat."

J.C looked up at stared at the officer for a moment. "Why?"

The officer looked at him. He knew that he was crazy, but he didn't know how crazy. "Why what?"

J.C suddenly stood up and ran up in front of the officer, making him fall to the ground from the jump scare. "WHY DID KELLER SAVE ME?!"

The officer ran out of the cell and locked to door, out of breath and just staring at the crazy convict. "WHY DID HE SAVE MY LIFE?!" J.C screamed and screamed, waking up some of the other prisoners. "WHY?!"

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah. I'm a dick. I left you on a cliffhanger and made some of you feel bad for J.C. Okay, one, J.C needs some kind of ending and I'm gonna give you all one. And about the cliffhanger, I haven't gotten too many votes on who to end up with. So here's my ultimatum. I won't update this story for a few days and I will let all of you go into the review section and make a vote. If I don't get any votes for the next few days then I will just choose myself or just throw the love triangle away. Make a vote, because this story is ending in like two chapters. So, I'll see you soon. And also, I'll be posting a new Riverdale story in a few days and a Batman one like... tomorrow. So just be sure to follow me if you wanna read and I'll see you guys soon!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Kevin smiled at the two young men in front of him. It was a pretty hard decision. One that he might regret later in his life. But, deep down, he knew. He knew who to pick. He knew which one he wanted to escort him to the dance. Kevin glanced over at his father for a second. He smiled at his son and gave him an approving nod. Kevin looked back and Joaquin and Moose and grabbed the corsage of the high schooler he wanted to be with. He pinned the flower to his blazer and took his dream guy's hand. It would be hard to walk with a hand in his and crutches, but Kevin didn't mind the struggle. After a few seconds, Kevin looked over at the man he didn't pick. "Moose..." he said. "I'm sorry. But, Joaquin's been there for me. You have too it's just..."

"It's alright Kevin." Moose said, pulling back his corsage and smiling at him. Being upset would just make everything worse. "Just... still friends?"

"Still friends." Kevin agreed. They two gave each other a hug and Kevin continued to walk into the school with Joaquin's hand in his. Archie, Jughead, Cheryl, Betty, Veronica, Moose and Sheriff Keller all followed quickly behind him. As soon as they stood right in front of the gym, Kevin stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't know if I can do this." he said, gripping Joaquin's hand tighter and looking back his father.

Keller walked over to his son and rubbed his back. "It's going to alright. Don't worry."

"We're going to be right here if you need us." Betty said.

"And you if feel at all that it's becoming a bit too much..." Cheryl started.

"You can leave. Anyone us will take you home." Jughead finished.

Kevin let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. Keller walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "You're gonna be fine son. Just breathe."

Kevin looked back at his father and smiled. He knew that he was going to be fine. Betty and Veronica moved in front of their friend and opened the door for their friend. Kevin smiled at the flawless and beautiful winter decorations that were obviously chosen by Cheryl and Veronica. His ears wanted to dance when we heard his favorite music playing. "Did you guys seriously did this all for me?" Kevin asked as Joaquin helped him limp into the gym.

"We thought you deserved it." Moose said. "After everything that's happened-"

Veronica finished for him. "You needed something special."

Josie, who was helping set up the microphones, noticed Kevin walk in. She squealed with delight and excitement and quickly plugged in the microphone. She turned it on and talked into the mic. "Everyone... please welcome our guest of honor!" she said, motioning Valerie to set up the spotlight. "Everyone, give a welcoming round of applause to Riverdale's very own Kevin Keller!"

Valerie shined the spotlight on Kevin and Joaquin while everyone gave him a round of applause. Everyone knew what he had gone through and they knew not to clap so loud. Valerie also made sure that the spotlight wasn't too bright so that Kevin might have a panic attack. Lucky for Kevin, nothing really overwhelmed him. Because he knew that his father was right next to him. Melody pressed a button on the DJ table and Kevin's favorite slow song started to play. _Runnin' Home To You_ by Grant Gustin from _The Flash Musical Episode_ **_(One of my favorite shows and favorite episode from the show!)_** Kevin smiled widely as his friends and the rest of the school began to cheer. Kevin pulled up his crutches and handed to them to Betty as he put his hands on Joaquin's shoulders as the two began to slow dance. Moose couldn't help but a feel a bit jealous inside, but he knew deep down that he was happy if Kevin was happy. So he forced a smile and watched as the two danced. Keller watched with a smile on his face that his son was finally happy after everything they had gone through. "You know I've dreamed of this moment. Especially when I was tied up in an abandoned hotel." Kevin joked, swinging to the song along with Joaquin.

"Really?" Joaquin asked, smiling. "Why?"

"Well, when people are in a bad place, they think of the bad scenarios. But... when I'm in a bad place, I prefer to think about how things will get better. And I hoped that I would get rescued and that you and I will get to be together."

Joaquin let out a chuckle. "Why are you so perfect?"

As Keller watched as his son danced, until he heard his phone ring. You probably wouldn't have heard it through the music and high energy. But Keller was trained for it. He lightly tapped Archie's shoulder. "I'll be right back. I need to take this."

"Okay." Archie said, watching as the sheriff stepped outside of the gym to answer the phone call.

"Keller here. What's the matter?"

"J.C is requesting to talk to you. And you know how he is." the deputy on the phone said to the sheriff. "He's losing it. It's been two weeks and he hasn't eaten or slept. He's endangering his health and he refuses to eat unless he talks to you."

"Tonight isn't really the night." Keller replied, taking a look back into the gym where his son was smiling and laughing as he danced with Joaquin. "I'm with my son. You know how important it is that I stay with him."

"I get it sheriff." the man replied.

"Where is J.C?" Keller asked.

"We had to sedate him to get him to rest. He's in his cell now."

"How about I come by tomorrow morning? He and I can finally have a talk."

"That's fine by me. We'll arrange a meeting with you when you're ready. Have a great night."

Keller hung up the phone and walked back into the gym. The song had finished and everyone was clapping for Joaquin and Kevin. Cheryl had handed Kevin back his crutches and he limped back over to his father as he walked back inside. "Hey." he called out to his dad. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Keller replied, rubbing his son's shoulder. "Everything's fantastic."

The rest of the party went exactly how they planned it. It was music and dancing and fun. Kevin was very happy to be celebrating his rescue with his friends and his father. Soon, everyone was advised to take a seat while a speech was made. Kevin sat at the table closest to the stage with his friends while Keller sat on the stage with Josie, Cheryl and Mayor McCoy. McCoy walked over to the microphone on the stage and lightly tapped the it to make sure it worked. "Hello everyone. I hope you all are having an amazing time at this year's Winter Wonderland Ball." her sentence was followed with a huge erupt of applause. Kevin smiled as his friends softly patted him on the back and rubbed his shoulders. McCoy waited for everyone to quiet before she continued. "As you all know... almost a full month ago, yet another terrible tragedy struck here in Riverdale. Sheriff Tom Keller's son, Kevin Keller, was kidnapped on his way home from school and tortured on video for everyone to witness. This dance was planned in honor of his two rescues."

Everyone started to clap and cheer for Kevin. Kevin smiled and rubbed on Joaquin's hand. "Throughout the ordeal that Kevin had to deal with, his father, Sheriff Tom Keller, showed bravery and resilience, even though no father would want to do what he had to to save his son." McCoy looked over at Tom and smiled. "So, it is an honor that I award Sheriff Tom Keller with this medal of bravery."

Another loud applause erupted from the crowd as Keller walked over to Mayor McCoy and lowered his head so that the medal could be placed on his neck. Kevin was the one that was clapping loudly, before he got up from his seat and started to limp over to the stage where Josie was motioning him. "Now... please welcome by daughter, Josie, and her Pussycats, along with Kevin himself to perform the song Worth It (Perfect) by Superfruit."

Everyone began to clap as Keller and McCoy made their way off of the stage and taking their seats to watch their children. Josie, Melody, Valerie all helped Kevin limp over to a seat near his microphone. Josie wasn't really going to sing. It was Kevin's moment to shine, so she, Valerie and Melody all started to play their instruments as the song started. Kevin looked down at his dad as the words came out his mouth.

 _I gotta walk away_

 _Can't handle the dangerous games that you play_

 _Not trying to change you, babe_

 _So keep on, keep on_

 _I gotta look away_

 _Tried to ride at your tempo, but I can't keep up_

 _Not trying to change you, babe_

 _So keep on, keep on_

Keller smiled widely at his son as he sang. He had only heard his son sing in the shower or when he thought he was alone. One the day that Kevin was first kidnapped, Keller thought that he would never hear his son's voice singing along to every song on the radio. He thought he would never come home to his son's warm welcomes. Never even just be able to touch his son again until he died himself. But God was on his side. God helped him get through his pain and now his son was going to be with him again now.

 _Ooh, yeah_

 _And it was perfect_

 _Ooh, yeah_

 _And no I don't regret it_

Joaquin let a loud _"woo hoo"_ as he heard his, now official boyfriend sing to one of favorite singers. One the night he went into the hotel room with Archie and found out that Kevin was moved, Joaquin wanted to murder the man responsible. He thought that Kevin would be lost to a horrible fate forever. But yet, through lots of faith and prayer and hope, Kevin was sitting on that stage. Singing.

 _You pull me under, give me something I never had_

 _Push me over with no time to push back_

 _I never felt so good and so bad_

 _Went to hell and back_

 _But it was worth it, ooh yeah_

 _And it was perfect, ooh yeah_

 _And no I don't regret it_

Betty and Veronica both gave each other a wide grin as they cried during Kevin's performance of the song. Even though Kevin didn't know Kevin as long as Betty did, the three had become a trio. It completely broke Veronica's heart when she learned about his kidnapping and Betty was injured in his attempted rescue. But she couldn't care less. The two girly girls were just glad that their G.B.F was finally back home where he belonged.

 _And I'm not the only one_

 _Riding shotgun these days in your car_

 _Not trying to change you, babe_

 _So keep on, keep on_

 _'Cause this ain't my kind of fun_

 _The rumors are true, and you gotta do you_

 _Not trying to change you, babe_

 _So keep on, keep on_

At first, Cheryl didn't like Kevin, Well... being honest, Cheryl didn't like anyone. But she began to understand him and see him more as a friend after her brother was murdered and Sheriff Keller helped calm her. Then Kevin was kidnapped and Cheryl finally understood that Kevin was her friend. She was willing to help him, and she did in every possible way she could. Her friend had some hiccups and was hurt, but he became stronger in the end. And he was now singing along on the stage. Cheryl made a mental note to hang out with him more and keep him safe from further harm. Physical and emotional.

 _You pull me under, give me something I never had_

 _Push me over with no time to push back (push back)_

 _I never felt so good and so bad_

 _Went to hell and back_

 _But it was worth it, ooh yeah_

 _And it was perfect, ooh yeah_

 _And no I don't regret it_

Archie and Kevin had been friends since kindergarten. He wasn't as close as he was to Kevin as he was to Betty, but they were still pretty great friends. Archie had no clue what had happened to their relationship. They went from close friends to just waving in the hallway. But when Archie saw his kidnapping, he suddenly turned back into the little Archie and ran as fast as he could in hopes to rescue his friend. He failed the first time... but he didn't just give up. He continued to try and find his friend. Bring him home. And now he was. Archie had almost lost his childhood friend and he swore to himself that he was going to rekindle their friendship.

 _And I'm not the only one_

 _Riding shotgun these days in your car_

 _Not trying to change you, babe_

 _So keep on, keep on_

 _'Cause this ain't my kind of fun_

 _The rumors are true, and you gotta do you_

 _Not trying to change you, babe_

 _So keep on, keep on_

Kevin licked his lips before he continued into the song, keeping his eyes on his friends and his father.

 _You pull me under, give me something I never had_

 _Push me over with no time to push back_

 _I never felt so good and so bad_

 _Went to hell and back_

 _But it was worth it, ooh yeah_

 _And it was perfect, ooh yeah_

 _And no I don't regret it_

 _Ooh, yeah_

 _Ooh_

 _It was worth it_

 _Mmm_

 _Ooh, ooh, yeah_

 _And it was perfect_

 _Perfect_

Kevin took in a deep breath and a smile before going in to hit the high note of the song.

 _Yeah!_

Keller, Archie, Betty, Veronica, Cheryl and the entire gym erupted in a loud applause for Kevin's high note. Kevin smiled and then continued to song, still looking down at his father.

 _You pull me under, give me something I never had_

 _Push me over with no time to push back_

 _I never felt so good and so bad_

 _Went to hell and back_

 _But it was worth it, ooh yeah_

 _And it was perfect, ooh yeah_

 _And no I don't regret it_

 _You pull me under, give me something I never had_

 _Push me over with no time to push back_

 _I never felt so good and so bad_

 _Went to hell and back_

 _But it was worth it, ooh yeah_

 _And it was perfect, ooh yeah_

 _And no I don't regret it_

The rest of the music played and Kevin nodded his head with a huge smile on his face as he nodded at the applause he was getting. Kevin had enjoyed himself performing on the stage and more importantly enjoyed that fact that his father was there to watch him. To support him. To protect him.

* * *

 ** _I deeply apologize to all the Moose and Kevin shippers, but the fans have spoken and they all wanted Joaquin. Also the next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter of this story. After that, you can check out my other Riverdale stories that are coming soon. I have another one story up about Kevin getting sick if you want to check that one out. Also, you should listen to the song I used in the chapter. You can scroll back up to get the name and the artist and if I see in the comments of the video something like: "Who came from_ The Sheriff's Son _?", it'll legit make my day. So I'll see you all soon and I'm super sorry for the long wait!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here we are! Last Chapter! I haven't posted in over a month and I fell like complete shit about it. But, I was a bit busy with another story on my profile and rewriting some of my new Kevin fanfics.**_

 _ **I couldn't be more blessed for all of you to read what I've worked my ass off you. Without further ado, please enjoy the last chapter of The Sheriff's Son.**_

* * *

Keller sat right in front of his old friend and his son's kidnapper. It was so hard to look at him in the face. The one that had kidnapped, tied up, tortured and traumatized his son. J.C looked at Keller, with a strange wide toothed grin. "How have you been Tom?" he said, not even bothering to sound intimidating. "How's your son? He healing up okay?"

Keller looked down at J.C, his body was surprisingly thin. The guards weren't lying. He hadn't been eating. "What do you want Jace?" Keller asked, keeping his hands together. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Why did you save me?" he asked, pushing up to get closer a bit. His arms had been restrained with his white straight jacket and his ankles cuffs to the chair he was sitting in. "I did all those things to your son. To your boy... your own flesh and blood. You ran into the burning building and saved me. Why? WHY?!" he screamed.

"Jace... you were my friend. I still see you as my friend. I see something in you. I miss the man that I used to drink beers with. I saved you because I know that you can change. That you can get better. If... if you'll let them help you. Please Jace."

J.C looked at his old friend for a moment and then looked back down at the table in between them. He let out a confused chuckle. _Does he really believe that?_ , he thought. _Does he really believe that... that I can change?_ Keller leaned down and grabbed a small pile of papers, all stapled together. "Look... I want you to see a pshychologist. Someone that could, that could help you. I'm not asking as Sheriff Keller... I'm asking as your friend."

J.C looked at the stack with a raised eyebrow. He gave his old partner a small nod. "Thanks Tom. For everything."

"No problem." he said, standing up from his seat and grabbing his beige coat from the chair. He left the visitor room outside to be met by one of his deputies. "Make sure that he sees that pshychologist at least three times a week."

"Of course sheriff. Have a nice rest of your weekend." the deputy said, waving at him. Keller left the prison and walked into the parking lot, where his son was sitting in the passenger seat. Keller had told him that he was going to the prison and Kevin became way to upset when he said he was going. Kevin insisted on going with him and waiting in the car. Keller walked inside his car and looked at his son. Kevin was looking out the window, holding his pants tightly. "Kev?" he called, grabbing his son's knuckles. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" he asked, still not turning around to face his father. "Did.. did he try to hurt you?"

"No son. He didn't. He just wanted to know something about me. About why I saved him. I promise son. Everything is okay."

Kevin turned around and looked at his father. Hot tears were streaming down his face. Keller pulled his son close into a side hug. "Dad..."

Keller cut his son off. "You don't have to worry about anything Kevin. I swear. We're safe now."

"Promise?" Kevin asked.

"I promise you."

Kevin and Keller let each other go and gave a small smile. "Come on." Keller said. "I have something to show you."

"Dad... after everything that's been going on, I'm not really fond of surprises." Kevin replied, rubbing his temples.

"You'll like this one, I promise." he said, pulling the car out of the driveway and driving back towards Riverdale.

* * *

The ride back to Riverdale had taken longer than Kevin had actually expected. Well, then again, he wasn't paying much attention to the time. His mind was still on the fact that his kidnapper had just been in the same room as his father. No matter how much you'll ask him, he would deny being scared of the man that kidnapped him. But, he was actually terrified of the man that kept his tied up in the corner of a room. "Kev?" his father's voice rang in his head. Kevin looked up from his thoughts and over at his father. "We're here."

Kevin nodded and his father exited the car, walking over to the passenger side door to help his son come out of the car and onto his crutches. Kevin grabbed his crutches and began to limp over to where his father was leading him. They were at his house, but they weren't going over to the front door. Keller was leading his son to their backyard. Kevin was kind of confused as to what his father was trying to do, but he just trusted him. It was his father after all. Keller opened the gate and let his limp into their backyard dining area. Kevin's eyes widened at the sight. Sitting right on the outside glass table was a birthday cake. There were seventeen candles lit on the cake and Kevin's favorite color was the icing. Navy blue. "D-Dad? What is this?"

Keller slowly continued to lead his son towards the cake. "I know that we've been a little busy lately. You with the whole being held captive thing and me with trying to rescue you, that we totally forgot about your birthday."

"M-My birthday?" Kevin asked, surprised. "Today is... is my birthday?"

"Yup." Keller said. "Happy birthday son."

Kevin gave a surprised chuckle as his father sat him down in front of the cake. Kevin looked up at his father, who gave him an approving nod. Kevin smiled, closed his eyes and blew out his candles. Making his birthday wish. Keller gave him a singular round of applause, making Kevin laugh from how ridiculous it sounded. "I never thought that we'd both survive long enough to this day." Kevin said as his father took a seat in front of him. "And mom..."

"I know son. I'm sorry that she had to die. But I know that she's happy that you're okay." Keller replied, he leaned over and grabbed his son's hand. "So... tell me. What did you wish for."

"Your safety."

Keller raised his eyebrows a bit surprised. Most boys his age might have wished for a new car, some concert tickets or some expensive trip to some Caribbean island. "W-What do you mean?"

"We've both been hurt over the past few months. With the kidnapping, torturing and... rescuing." Kevin said, looking down. "I just wish that you'll stay safe from now on. So that you won't get hurt like I did and can still keep this small, god forsaken town safe from criminals."

Keller smiled at his son's generosity and kindness. "You know... everyday since you were taken and everyday you were in the hospital, I prayed. Do you want to know what I prayed for?"

Kevin looked up at his father and nodded.

"I prayed that once we got through, you would stay safe."

"Dad..." Kevin started to protest, but his father held his hand up and cut him off.

"Kevin, you shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm your father, it's my job to do all the worrying. Hell... I don't think I've ever cried as much as I did when I found out you were taken." Keller wiped a tear that began to slip down his face. "I prayed every day and every night that I would be able to take you home... protect you and care for you. That... that no one will ever lay their hands on you ever again."

"Well... how about I change my wish?" Kevin said, pointing at the candles. "Do you mind?"

Keller nodded and grabbed the lighter that he had left on the chair beside him. He re lit the candles for his son and watched him as he started at the small flames. "This time... I wish that you and I will stay safe from harm. No matter where we are. And if we do end up in any kind of danger... we'll be there."

"I think I can live with that wish son." Keller smiled.

"Then help me blow out the candles."

Keller walked over so that he was standing right beside his son. He placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder and the two of them blew out the candles, forever sending their wish into the sky. Kevin turned to face his father and they two enveloped in a hug. "Happy birthday son."

"I love you dad. So much."

Keller remembered a similar situation. The day that Kevin was kidnapped. Kevin had told him that he loved him and instead of replying with an _I love you too_ , he simply said _Same here son_. Keller knew exactly how to reply. He wouldn't mess this up. Not this time. Not ever. "I love you too Kevin. I love you so much."

The two then stood there for a long time. Not caring what was happening around them. They were just enjoying each other company and their reunion.

* * *

The sun then set on the day. Kevin had put his exhausted father to sleep while he read in his living room. It was peaceful. Something Kevin never had when he was alone. Kevin felt the paper on his fingers as he read the long paragraphs of the copy of _A_ _Game of Thrones_ , that Principal Weatherbee had been so kind to give him as a get well gift. Kevin was enjoying reading about Cersei Lannister, when his door began to erupt with loud knocking. Kevin's heart hammered, thinking that it might be someone trying to hurt him or his father. "Preppy?" a sweet, familiar voice called from the door. "It's me."

Kevin let out a sigh of relief, placing his book down and grabbing his crutches to open the door for Joaquin. Joaquin stood in the doorway, dressed in signature all black. Expect for his bright red leather jacket, which made Kevin smile a bit. Finally he was wearing some color. In his hands was a small gift box, covered in silver wrapping paper and a bright green ribbon. "I heard it was your birthday." he said, motioning the gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Kevin said, shaking his head and smiling.

"But I wanted to." Joaquin replied, opening the box for him since his hands were holding his crutches. Inside the box was a ring. It was a plain gold band, with small diamonds wrapped around it. Kevin gasped at the sight of it. It was gorgeous. "It's real." Joaquin said. "Spent $400 on this puppy, but... you have no price tag."

"Joaquin, you didn't have to buy that for me." Kevin said, feeling bad after hearing the price of the ring.

"I'll say it again. I wanted to." Joaquin said. He grabbed Kevin's right hand and lifted it off the crutch handle. He slid the ring on Kevin's finger. "I know it's customary for guys to give girls promise rings but... rules are for breaking right?"

"A promise ring?!" Kevin exclaimed. "You... you really-"

"I really mean it. I love you Kevin Keller. And I want you to be mine." Joaquin said, stepping a bit closer to the boy of his dreams.

Kevin smiled and dropped his crutches to the ground. He grabbed Joaquin's shoulders for support. "I love you too Joaquin DeSantos."

The two smiled and then brought their lips close in a kiss. A long awaited kiss.

* * *

 _ **Well... here were are. That's the end folks. I'm so happy that you all liked this story. And don't worry... I have more planned for Kevin. Just you wait.**_

 _ **I'm so happy that you have joined me for this ride and I thank you all so much for your kind reviews. And if you all want a sequel, I'm adding a poll in my profile. So vote and maybe I'll see you then! I love you all and thank you for reading**_ **The Sheriff's Son** _._


End file.
